


Los hijos de Odín.

by MichaelJ2099



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelJ2099/pseuds/MichaelJ2099
Summary: "Loki, yo siempre pensé lo mejor de ti (...) Pero al final día tú eres tú y yo soy yo. (...) Seamos sinceros, nuestros caminos se separaron hace mucho tiempo"Y mientras Loki miraba al infinito tras escuchar esas terribles declaraciones de un hermano decepcionado, en su mente llegaron mil y un anécdotas que pudo decirle en ese momento, para recordarle... Que el lazo entre ellos, era irrompible, aún con las nuevas obligaciones y madurez de Thor, aún con la obstinación y rencor de Loki.He aquí, los sucesos de dos corazones inocentes que se amaban y como fueron separados por cosas sin sentido. Los dioses... Son muy caprichosos.Serie de one-shots sobre la infancia de éstos dos dioses. Thorki.





	1. El azul del cielo es símbolo de amistad.

La amarga huella bélica finalmente acallaba sus gritos desgarradores. Los colosales cuerpos de los gigantes de hielo se desmoronaban ante las armas resplandecientes de los asgardianos. La guerra que tantas vidas arrebataba llevaba sus oleadas de sangre lejos de Jotunheim y con el rostro cansado, el padre de todo, el protector de los nueve reinos subía las salpicadas escaleras del gélido castillo de los Jotun. Había acabado con todo rastro de despotismo que se antepusiera al poder de Odín, rey de Asgard. El viejo Dios subía con pesadez y aún así con total tranquilidad, satisfacción del término de algo que sabía que no debía repetirse nunca. Y es que sabía que mantener a los gigantes a raya era una labor titánica. De los nueve reinos, los horribles humanoides de gran tamaño eran la perfecta descripción del salvajismo, de todo oscurantismo presente en el gran cosmos vigilado por Heimdall. La guerra era terrible, al borde de la extinción y finalmente de la enclaustramiento estaban los Jotun. El cansancio se apoderó de la respiración de Odin, y con la pesadez de su cuerpo, abrió las grandes puertas del último salón no destruido.

Y el dolor se desvaneció en el momento en que su ojo restante se cruzó con la mirada desesperada de un bebé apenas envuelto en unas mantas. Sus llantos parecían acallarse conforme la armadura dorada del Dios se acercaba. Su espada se relajó en su puño y sus silenciosos pasos le advirtieron que el peligro ya había acabado. No parecía sufrir del impactante frío a su alrededor. Justo cuando su sombra cubrió la figura del pequeño, este guardó silencio y sus ojos carmines permanecían a momentos puestos en el hombre de barba abundante frente a él. Chilló casi en susurros como si supiera que se encontraba en una situación de alta desventaja. La espada dio su último brillo cuando esta fue guardada en su vaina. Los manos toscas que habían terminado con la guerra, tomó el pequeño bulto.

El encuentro entre dos reinos, uno en ascenso y el otro estrellándose en el vacío. Los ojos rojos del bebé contemplaron el órgano ocular faltante del Dios y no parecía mostrar temor alguno. Sus lágrimas reflejaban el entendimiento de que el mundo a donde había llegado, estaba en su fin. Lo acercó a él, era de piel color azul, y de un tamaño que no era para nada común en una especie que su nombre hace alusión a lo gigante. ¿Un bebé nacido con defectos? ¿Por qué era tan pequeño? ¿Por qué había sido abandonado en una tétrica y sola habitación?

Odín hizo un respingo cuando vio como la tez azulada se iba aclarando poco a poco hasta mostrar un color casi pálido y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Odin, padre de todo, iba a cumplir su palabra de velar siempre por el bienestar. Se tomó el borde de su capa y cubrió al bebé con ella para procurar brindarle más calor.

Un padre, que apeló a sus instintos y que acogió entre sus brazos, en su corazón y en su pensamiento a un hijo.

-Heimdall...

No tuvo que decir nada más, los hombres que quedaban fueron llevados en un rayo de luces y colores que los envolvieron en un poderoso estruendo. Tras el halo de luz resplandeciente se escuchó el crujir de las botas y el Bifrost anunció a los habitantes de la ciudad de Asgard que los héroes habían llegado, victoriosos.

La gran fiesta se hizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las mujeres que llegaron a abrazar a esposos, hermanos, hijos. Otras lloraban desconsoladamente mientras pedían que sus allegados que habían fallecido llegasen al Valhalla escoltados por las valkirias. El remolino de emociones, de llantos y risas parecía subir hasta las nubes y el cielo se llenaba de los colores más alucinantes y hermosos que hacía mucho no veían los arsgardianos. En el gran palacio, los guardias sujetaban las lanzas con un nerviosismo y gran alegría. Recibían a su rey con grandes reverencias y con susurros de gran admiración: "Mi rey", "Mi señor", "Bienvenido Milord".

Una vez que sus escoltas le veían las espaldas, el supremo gobernante solo miró a sus guardias y estiró la mano a su costado.

-Descansen todos, estamos de fiesta. Vayan con sus familias.

Y un silencio se propagó. Nuevamente continuó su camino, teniendo supremo cuidado de mantener el bulto que escondía bajo su capa. Los pasillos desolados le acogieron y pudo respirar de manera más tranquila, ignorando sus aún heridas necesarias por atender. Apretó el paso. Finalmente a las afueras de dos grandes puertas doradas soltó un último suspiro. Antes de tocar la superficie dorada, está se abrió casi de golpe, dejando la imagen de una mujer de resplandeciente belleza. Con una corona de flores doradas sobre sus sienes y una larga trenza castaña que caía por su espalda. Aunque de edad mayor, la gracia de su feminidad no se veía afectada, tras su vestido podía verse la imagen de una mujer de gran hermosura.

-¡Frigga!-Exclamó y ambos se echaron en brazos del otro.

-Mi señor, mi rey, mi Odín. Finalmente has vuelto a casa.-Le decía mientras lo tomaba del rostro para juntar sus frentes. Su pecho subía y bajaba en gran alegría, al ver a su esposo regresar. De pronto su rostro palideció.

-¿Que le ha sucedido a tu rostro? ¿Quién ha osado quitar uno de los luceros de tu faz?

Él le sonrío ignorando por completo el dolor que le producía.

-Mi corazón seguirá velando por los nueve reinos, que mi herida no te produzca sopor mi señora, estaré bien.

Y se abrazaron nuevamente en un abrazo más fuerte que el anterior, fue hasta entonces que un leve chillido se hizo presente en la habitación.

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Qué extraño sonido proviene de tus atavíos?

Con una risa guardada, Odín tomó de su espalda la pequeña bolita que se comenzaba mover y a emitir sonidos.

-Mi reina, la guerra, casi acaba con el espíritu de mis guerreros y en el camino la sangre que mancha los campos no difiere entre el bien y el mal, entre el vencedor y el vencido. Mi deber, es evitar que la sangre inocente siga corriendo por estúpidas diferencias. Es pues así, que no he podido olvidar a este pequeño. Un vástago de Laufey que ha sido censurado por su diminuto aspecto en relación a sus familiares.

Descubrió al bebé que pronto talló sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

-Un inocente bebé, que mi corazón ya no tuvo poder de dejarlo atrás.

Frigga tenía las manos en sus labios cubriendo la sorpresa de tal encuentro. Pasaba los ojos de la pequeña criatura a su esposo y viceversa. En ningún momento sintió miedo, pero si la euforia de ver a un niño que pudo haber sido devorado por el hambre, por el frío, por el descuido y la terrible guerra. Lo tomó en brazos finalmente y le arrulló con calma.

-Desgraciada criatura, es por tu vida, que hemos de velar por la paz entre los nueve reinos, eres la razón de que nosotros siempre persigamos el ideal de la eterna armonía.-Le decía con dulce voz melodiosa.

Odín tomó de los hombros a su mujer y observó un poco más al niño que pronto caía rendido ante un sueño reparador.

-Hemos de criarlo como nuestro hijo, como un legado de un gran guerrero que aunque sucumbió a mi espada, jamás pereció en sus audacia, fuerza y valentía. Él, algún día será la muestra de nuestra gloria, crecerá bajo tu regazo y mis cuidados. Este bebé... Mi hijo.

Y su esposa frotaba levemente su nariz contra la diminuta del bebé.

De pronto se escuchó otro llorar infantil que interrumpió por momentos el nuevo encuentro.

-¡Ah, venid aquí, mi amado Thor!-Dijo Odín que velozmente se acercó al pulcro lecho donde su primogénito descansaba. Un niño de dorados cabellos permanecía con su rostro colorado por las lágrimas, apenas cumplía el año y parecía ser un niño lleno de energía, digno hijo de Odín. Este lo tomó entre brazos y lo acunó. Se acercó a su esposa y ambos reposaron un momento frente al gran ventanal que dejaba ver el despunte del crepúsculo.

El padre de todo alzó su mano libre e hizo nacer en su mano el cetro de su poder. Con un suave movimiento golpeó el suelo y la habitación entera se llenó de las estrellas mismas, de las galaxias que crecían ante sus ojos como flores que emergían de un bravío mar. Los susurros de todos los mundos y los ojos de todo ser viviente que podía verse a través de las grandes galaxias. Odín observó esto y pidió a Frigga que le entregase al bebé. Con habilidad sostuvo al par de infantes y les miró complacido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Los ojos azules del niño mayor quedaron atónitos ante el espectáculo mientras el pequeño de los ojos verdes a penas intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos. Odín habló y su voz retumbó por los nueve reinos.

-Mis hijos... Ellos serán los encargados de llevar a este reino a su gloria... Por el nombre de Odín, padre de todo, por el nombre de mi padre y del padre de mi padre; proclamo que esta alianza jamás habrá de ser desecha. Que el amor que hoy bendice mi hogar sea el mismo que acompañe el destino de este universo. Que así sea, así ya es.

Nuevamente golpeó el suelo con su cetro y el gran manto nocturno que se había desplegado nuevamente fue engullido por el poder de Odín. La hermosa mujer con lágrimas en los ojos tomó a los niños y los llevó a su regazo, después se condujo hasta la gran cama donde prontamente iba a alimentar al más pequeño y arrullar al mayor.

Odín contempló enternecido la escena mientras se alejaba a pasos silenciosos de la estancia. A curar sus heridas, pero con el pecho hinchado de alegría. Uno jamás se hubiera imaginado el destino que ambos niños tendrían, ni siquiera Odín podía, es por ello que el amor es inexpresable e inesperado. No sabes cuando el amor que uno brinda puede tergiversarse, puede malinterpretarse y provocar que un mar se parta en dos. Sin embargo, lo dicho quedará por siempre en los corazones de los hermanos. Aún a través del tiempo, de las peleas y diferencias. El amor que ahora había depositado en sus hijos, siempre permanecería.


	2. Presentación y lágrimas

Las puertas del palacio jamás estuvieron tan protegidas como hasta esa época. Ahora había el doble de guardias en la puerta y ya no era común ver a la servidumbre pasearse por los pasillos externos. Eran raras las veces que las puertas se abrían, el rey y la reina paseaban de manera constante la imponente ciudad y eran recibidos por el pueblo con grandes halagos y reverencias. Sin embargo, era visible la gran bolsa de cansancio bajo el ojo restante de Odín y la seriedad en el rostro de su reina. ¿Qué asuntos oscuros podía ocultar la impenetrable coraza del castillo? Era tal, que mantenía a los dioses cansados todo el tiempo. Las voces cuchicheaban y se reían por lo bajo. Los extraños rumores pronto se desvanecieron, todo sucedió, aquél día... El día en que los hijos de Odín eran presentados ante el pueblo entero.

Las tétricas puertas crujieron y por primera vez en un lapso, brillaron como estregas fulminantes. Buenas noticias debían salir de los asgardianos que bajaban las escaleras de oro y comenzaban a repartir por todo el lugar las coronas de flores y los grandes listones que eran el atavío perfecto para la gran fiesta.

"La presentación de los príncipes de Asgard"

¿Príncipes?

¿Había más de uno?

Y fue el tema en boca de todos durante toda la fiesta que se llevó a cabo. Las casas compartían el fervor de engalanar la ciudad. Era común que la fiesta durase 3 días antes del evento principal los cuales se llevaban solemnemente, eran tres días de sobriedad y de oración. Se le pedía a los cielos mismos y a Odín, el padre de todo que siguiese protegiendo y bendiciendo al gran pueblo asgardiano. Todas las madrugadas, las mujeres vírgenes bajaban en blancos y hermosos vestidos las calles mientras en sus manos llevaban la sangre del sacrificio, todo esto con la intención de purificar la ciudad y por ende bendecirla. Las mujeres que protagonizaban los primeros días a la celebración eran la hermosa metáfora de las flores que venían a engalanar y a glorificar la vida. Proclamaban la fertilidad de los campos, los buenos vientos en los puertos y la bendición de los nueve reinos que acompañaban al reino de Asgard. Las risas de las féminas atrajeron la diversión y la paz a las grandes hordas de un pueblo feliz. Después de la celebración principal, se sabía que seguían tres días ahora con una poderosa fuerza viril. Los hombres ahora llevaban sus armas a los grandes calderos del fuego eterno, arrojaban sus armas y estas al ser absorbidas por el fuego mismo, eran derretidas. Toda esa mezcla preciosa de metales les daba a los herreros nuevos lienzos para formar las siguientes armas de los grandes guerreros. El pueblo celebraba la fuerza y la valentía, los hombres se paseaban y competían entre ellos, fuerza, valentía, incluso encuentros sobre quien tenía la barba más abundante, quien poseía el grito de guerra más poderoso, quien podía permanecer más tiempo bebiendo sin emborracharse.

Todo esto prometía ser una fiesta fantástica, así que los hombres solo se llevaban entre manos los deseos de que la fiesta se llevase a cabo para poder así, demostrar la valiosa bendición que Asgard guardaba en los varones.

Una vez terminada la purificación de las bellas doncellas de Asgard, antes del alba se escuchó el llamado al reino, un gran cuerno que sobresalía desde la puntiaguda cúspide del castillo que no tardo en encontrar su eco en las voces del pueblo que pronto se arreglaba para ir a visitar la gran plaza donde los reyes solían soltar grandes veredictos, juicios y noticias de suma importancia.

Pronto todo Asgard estaba a las faldas del reluciente castillo. Pronto verían salir a la madre y al padre de todo por el gran balcón. Las voces del reino exclamaban:

¡Cuan bendita sea tu gloria, padre de Odín! Tenednos aquí, a tu disposición. He de pedirte, poderoso rey y señor, protege a tu pueblo y habremos de seguir siempre, fiel a tus pies. ¡Padre de todo, escucha nuestras súplicas!

Y el coro de las mujeres respondía:

¡La belleza que acompaña a la febril Frigga es digna solo de Dioses! ¡Oh mi señora, derramad tus lágrimas sobre tus pobres hijas! Bendice este pueblo con la fertilidad en los campos y danos de comer desde tu seno sagrado.

Continuaron, las bellas coplas y canciones que surgían por entre la multitud, la muchedumbre estaba impaciente y feliz. Odín sonrió un poco antes de anunciarse. Tras la gruesa cortina de seda roja giró su cabeza a su derecha. Pronto su mujer apareció con dos bultos en cada brazo, la suave tela que cubría a los pequeños se removía, indicio de que los príncipes parecían escuchar la gran fiesta que a las afueras se escuchaba.

-Es hora.-Dijo Odín y respiro hondamente. Besó a su mujer en la frente y continuo con la vista puesta en lo que pronto iba a ver.

Con su poderoso cetro en mano, golpeó con firmeza el suelo, pronto una ráfaga de vientos salados acarició los rostros del pueblo Asgardiano, el cual se quedó callado y pasmado por el gran gesto. Las gruesas cortinas se abrieron y el sol apenas hizo mella en el padre de todo. Con paso seguro avanzó y dejando a su esposa un poco atrás, llegó hasta la vista de su reino. Contempló la gloriosa existencia, las calles inundadas de colores, de aromas frescos, de viva dicha. Los rostros de sus súbditos que parecían brillar. Más se asemejaba al manto nocturno con las estrellas como faroles. Los ojos del reino entero lo miraban y ninguno era con malicia.

Finalmente sonrió y alzó una mano en el aire.

-Mi gente... Los he reunido aquí para presenciar los rostros tiernos de los que en el futuro podrían ser sus próximos reyes. Ustedes que han depositado en mi la confianza de llevar cada juicio y de jamás dudar de mi raciocinio, los convoco para que hagan los mismo con los próximos gobernantes. Mi pueblo amado, jamás habrá de estar en manos egoístas o avariciosas. Asgard, levántate pronto y brilla cual estrella de fulgor.

Esto último con gran exclamación lo dijo alzando los brazos y el pueblo entero alzó de igual manera sus palmas para compartir el discurso que su monarca había dirigido. Tras varios segundos de un bullicio feliz, nuevamente el Dios Odín pidió silencio, el cual se hizo presente enseguida.

-Helos aquí...

Y fue entonces que la cabellera cobriza de la reina se hizo presente y con el pecho hinchado de orgullo descubrió los rostros de dos infantes que permanecían con los luceros encendidos. Odín tomó al bebé más rellenito de ojos azules y algunos mechones dorados.

-El mayor... Thor.

Enseguida intercambió de bebés con su esposa y tomó al frágil bebé de ojos verdes.

-Y mi pequeño Loki... En su momento, ambos serán, fuertes caminos que Asgard decidirá. Bajo la tutela y mi amor, bajo el seno de mi esposa, ellos crecerán bendecidos por todos.

Y el grito sonoro estalló imponente. El reino enteró y los nueve reinos en la lejanía a través de los ojos del guardían Heimdall ahora conocían al par de príncipes que el castillo de Bilskirnir protegía y glorificaban.

La fiesta continuó e incluso el padre de todo, hizo el honor de abrir el primer barril de vino bendecido. Fue así que el pueblo ahora feliz, sabía que su destino podía estar tranquilo, el peso de la vida misma, recaía en dos tiernos bebés.

Dentro del castillo, la historia era distinta. Frigga mecía una vez más las cunas de marfil donde descansaban los pequeños, su blanquecina piel relucía por entre las sábanas tersas y sus rosadas mejillas enorgullecían a la mujer.

-Mis bebés, crezcan fuertes y sanos. Que sus piernas los lleven a poderosas batallas, que sus ojos iluminen el camino de este reino y que su voz, guíe las almas desconsoladas hacia el Valhalla.

Por última vez, meció la cuna con firmeza y se levantó del lugar donde estaba, cubrió sus pechos, pues acababa de alimentar a los príncipes y se dispuso a salir. No sin antes dedicarles a ambos una sonrisa sincera.

Pronto la puerta en silencio se cerró y lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración del par de niños. Empero, es común que en cuanto la madre se aleja es señal de alerta para cualquier tierno niño. Fue así que un leve llanto brotó de los labios del pequeño de ojos verdes, ¿a dónde se había ido la mujer de los blancos pechos que lo alimentaron? ¿por qué ya no escuchaba su canto?

Tan pequeño y solo, se removió entre las sábanas pidiendo de vuelta la atención de su madre. Loki, era la viva presentación de que madre no es la que engendra sino la que cría y protege. Con más fuerza, las gordas lágrimas corrían por los hinchados cachetes del bebé desesperado, sus manos revoloteaban en el aire esperando volver a sentir la tersa piel de su madre. De pronto, un susto acudió y sus llantos cesaron por un momento, por encima de su cuna contempló a momentos una mano rechoncha que detuvo el vaivén de su cuna. La voz apagada de Loki buscó la respuesta al extraño suceso a tan corta edad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se escuchó el chillido de otro bebé, esta vez, uno de ojos azules.

Thor, el tierno Dios del trueno, contempló a su hermano menor. Las lágrimas aún adornaban sus ojos esmeralda. Así que dispuesto a socorrerlo, sin entender palabra alguna o razón. El bebé de los ojos celestes se arrojó a la cuna contigua. Permaneció a un lado de su hermano menor y con el rostro enrojecido de felicidad se rió en su rostro. Animándolo a que no llorase más.

¿Esto es un hermano mayor? ¿Alguien que vela por ti, cuando los padres se han ido? Que cumple su camino de aprendizaje, sin soltarte la mano. El pequeño de ojos azules contempló a su hermano en un intento de silencio. Él no entendía por qué lloraba, ni tampoco entendía que ese bebé a su lado no tenía ninguna conexión sanguínea, pero la cercanía del infante, le propiciaba paz y alegría. Es por eso, que en ese momento, se incrustó una idea; la de nunca dejar que su hermano sufriese, o al menos no solo. Thor abrazó al infante de ojos verdes y con una fuerza propia del hijo de un dios, golpeaba con su pie la lateral de la cuna, la imponente fuerza ayudó a que la cuna de marfil se volviese a mecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hijo mio, incluso las lágrimas son hermosas en tus ojos, no las ocultes.- Dijo Frigga con dulce voz, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su joven Loki. Había recién aprendido a controlar la mente y quiso ponerse a prueba buscando entre sus propios recuerdos, algo que él hubiese olvidado, pero que siguiese ahí, dentro de él. Un recuerdo cuando era un inocente bebé.

-Tu hermano podrá ser tosco, pero... te ama. En verdad lo hace.-Dijo la reina y Loki contempló por un poco más, la escena.

Un bebé Thor ahora abrazaba a su hermano y en la misma cuna durmieron plácidamente, esa misma noche. Esa imagen, sería una de las tantas que cruzaba los ojos de Loki cada vez que peleaba con su hermano. La misma imagen que provocaría lágrimas en Nueva York, cuando su hermano trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Sentimentalismo.-Dijo él con odio, sin importarle que una lágrima recorría cinicamente su mejilla. Porque Loki podía fingir odiarlo, era un Dios del engaño, podía disfrazar sus intenciones e incluso sus sentimientos. Pero dentro de esas lagunas que adornaban su rostro, jamás podía evitar sentir el amor, que siente por su hermano mayor.


	3. Travesuras

-¿Qué estas haciendo Thor? Mamá nos matará si se entera.-Susurró el menor de cabello negro.

-Pero no se enterará hermano.- Le respondió mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla.

-Vamos, haz tu magia.- Añadió mientras Loki lo miraba con una pizca de temor.

-Que sea una araña gigante, eso las asustará.

-Aún no sé hacerlas tan grandes.-Le respondió el menor que movió la muñeca de su mano en círculos y trazaba invisibles conjuros en sus dedos. De pronto, una terrible, negra e inmensa araña apareció bajo sus pies.

-Ahí la tienes.

Thor la tomó sin vacilar y gateando por el suelo llevo el imaginario objeto dentro de la sala donde reposaban las nanas y sirvientas de de los dos príncipes mimados. El rubio no perdió el tiempo y colocó la araña sobre un almohadon de colores, pronto lo dejó en su sitio en uno de los muebles de la sala. La cual, conectaba al jardín, mismo que era el favorito de los hermanos pero que varias travesuras sufrió. La última orden de Odín fue castigar al par, privándoles del jardín por un buen tiempo. Esto era obvio que no serviría de nada.

Arduo y veloz regresó con su hermano menor y ambos esperaron que el plan funcionase.

Fuera del castillo la vida seguía su curso, las villas estaban más verdes que nunca, los puertos siempre repletos de buena pesca y los poderosos guerreros contentos de tener a una dama entre brazos a quien entregarles el corazón. Parecía una fiesta diaria, todo esto fue levemente detenido cuando del castillo digno de un trueno se escucharon los chillones gritos de las mucamas y nanas del lugar.

-¡Ahora!-Exclamó Thor y tomando de la mano a su hermano, se echaron a correr mientras los adultos corrían pavoridos por el miedo del gran insecto negro que acosaba con comerles.

Una vez cruzado el portal de cristal, se perdieron entre los arbustos. Con la respiración agitada se adentraron entre la espesa vegetación. Prontamente los límites del castillo se hacían visibles y un gran muro de piedra caliza no serían suficiente para detener a los hermanos.

-Creo que estamos yendo demasiado lejos.

-Vamos Loki, yo sé que quieres conocer el pueblo. Padre y madre dicen que no estamos listos, pero tenemos ya siete años, ya somos casi hombres.-Decía Thor victorioso.

-Tengo mis dudas sobre tu razonamiento hermano.-Dijo por lo bajo. Los siete años, no parecían para Loki una edad óptima para escapar de las puertas que los protegían. Con una última mirada hacia el castillo miró el brazo extendido de su hermano.

-Vamos, hermano.-Dijo una vez más y le sonrió, de esa manera que Thor solamente podía. El más joven le regresó el gesto y lo tomó del brazo. Ambos se pusieron en cuclillas.

-¿Listo? A la cuenta de tres, saltaremos.

Loki asintió.

-Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

Y con la potencia de los vástagos de Odin, cruzaron fácilmente el muro de un solo brinco. La adrenalina les corrió por las venas, las miradas fugaces que se dedicaron eran de dos pilluelos que adoraban ese momento, que se sintieron libres de las ataduras de un par de príncipe y rápidamente giraron la vista hacia el suelo que les prometía una aventura sin igual...

O al menos eso creían. Efectivamente, los hermanos conocían a la perfección la distribución de los jardines reales, los pasillos y habitaciones, los pasadizos secretos y los pequeños tuneles. Sin embargo, no eran muy diestros en el conocimiento del exterior del castillo y es por ello que su primera experiencia fuera de este, fue... Espinosa.

El grito de dos niños se hizo presente en el véstibulo. Los guardias se miraron unos a otros y corrieron dentro. Frigga venía dejando tras de si un camino de chorreante agua.

-¡Es que estos niños no dejaran que pueda tomar un baño en paz!-Exclamó más asustada que molesta. Y con las damas a sus espaldas se acercó a la puerta.

Pronto Odín apareció frente al par de infantes y los miró con una sonrisa ladina mientras soltaba una risilla.

-¡Ay estos niños!-Exclamó. La imagen ante él, era demasiado cómica para que ni él mismo pudiese reirse. Los niños en su inocente creencia no pudieron prever que tras el muro que habían saltado una larga zarza crecía tranquilamente, y en cuanto cayeron las espinas se habían encajado entre sus ropas y piel. Ambos lloraban, Thor con el llanto ahogado en el ceño fruncido y Loki a lágrimas sueltas mientras gemía más de vergüenza que de dolor.

-¡Mis bebés!-Gritó Frigga cuando llegó al lugar, enseguida pidió ayuda a las nanas quienes sacaron a las criaturas de la zarza. En eso Frigga se giró violentamente hacia Odin teniendo especial cuidado en golpearle el rostro con su cabello mojado.

-¡¿Por qué no los ayudaste enseguida?! ¡¿No los ves que estan sufriendo?!-Le recriminó y su esposo no pudo más que solo tener una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tranquila mujer, estos niños no son como cualquier infante de los nueve reinos, son asgardianos, poderosos niños que no podían ser gravemente dañados por las espinas de una inofensiva zarza.

Los infantes pronto estuvieron de pie de nuevo. Tenían espinas alrededor de todo el cuerpo.

-Además, era obvio lo que pretendían.-Odín miró a su hijo Thor que seguía aguantándose las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer por su rostro.

-¿Te lo dijo Heimdall?-Preguntó Thor molesto.- Su padre se hincó para estar a su altura.

-Mi adorado Thor, la próxima vez que quieras huir, cambia tus botas de combate por unos simples zapatos de cuero de res, la suela no te delatará y evita reírte cada que te muevas.-Le acarició la mejilla y después se giró a Loki que no intentaba ocultar su llanto ni su culpa.

-Mi travieso Loki, me has sorprendido, eres mas cauteloso que tu hermano, pero tu magia aún falta que la controles. El rastro que has dejado de la araña pronto se desvaneció y la energía depositada en la ilusión corrió como una bola de energía a tus pies.- Hizo el mismo gesto de acariciarlo y volvió a reir.

-Heimdall no es necesario para ver las travesuras de dos niños, mis hijos.

Frigga relajó el rostro.

-Vamos dentro, quitemosle las espinas a ambos.

Y fue así que los pequeñuelos de Odín se adentraron de nuevo en el castillo, no seguros si salir sería una buena idea.

-Debí haberles dicho que tenía pensado llevarlos al muelle el día de mañana.-Se dijo Odín quien soltó una sonora carcajada al ver que la visita a la ciudad se demoraría más por las travesuras de los príncipes. Por última vez giró su vista sobre su hombro para verlos.

-Mis adorados hijos, prometen ser grandes guerreros y estrategas ¿No lo crees Heimdall?

Y en su voz resonó una voz profunda: "Si, mi señor".

-Espero que tu también te hayas divertido con esta puesta en escena de los niños.-Y con una última risa se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Loki?

-¿Qué quieres Thor?-Le respondió mascullando. Ambos hermanos se encontraban en sus respectivas camas mientras todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con pequeñas vendas y ungüentos de color verde. El dolor que les había dejado la experiencia espinosa les dejaría un par de días adoloridos.

-Lamento mucho haberte hecho salir de esa manera.-Dijo su hermano mayor.

Loki relajó la mirada.

-Yo quería quedarme a leer los libros que papá me trajo del reino de Vanaheim.-Hizo un puchero mientras ignoraba a su hermano con la mirada.

-Lo sé... Y lo lamento, creí que sería buena idea. Debí haberme quedado contigo como dijiste.

-No hubiera servido de nada, ni sabes leer.

-¡Aún!-Exclamó Thor un poco ruborizado. La notoria inteligencia que su hermano menor poseía rebasaba con creces a Thor quien se destacaba aún más en las habilidades físicas.

-Cielos, tengo frío, pero sé que las nanas siguen molestas por lo de la araña. Que molestia, son tan sensibles. No era para tanto.

Su hermano mayor rió por lo bajo.

-Esa fue una excelente araña a mi parecer, hermano.-Y le dedicó una sonrisa. El ojiverde asintió con el rostro algo apenado. Pero enseguida intentó darse calor con los brazos. Debido a los múltiples cortes que la zarza había generado, tenían que permanecer solamente en su ropa interior, así que con el torso desnudo era normal que sintiesen la gélida noche que se colaba por la ventana.

El mayor con todo el dolor de su cuerpo intentó incorporarse.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Te vas a lastimar más, tonto.

E ignorando esto, dio tres pasos que lo llevaron a tumbarse en la cama con su hermano. Quedó con su rostro a la altura del pecho de Loki.

-Vete a tu cama.

-No, dijiste que tenías frío.

Y extendió su brazo sobre el delgado cuerpo de Loki. Este pronto sintió un rubor subir por su rostro. Estas muestras de afecto, siempre le sorprendían. No sabía por qué, muchas veces se sintió ajeno a los afectos de su padre y de su madre, como si algo le dijese que no eran diseñados para él. Del mismo modo se sentía con Thor, así que fue dificil para él aceptar la caricia.

Con un poco más de problema subió hasta tener a su hermano frente a frente. Thor boca abajo y Loki boca arriba. El niño de ojos azules lo abrazó con más gusto y se aseguró de acomodar la cabeza de su hermano menor en su pecho.

-Descansemos hermano, ya estoy ideando un nuevo plan de escape.

-¡THOR!-le gritó el menor.


	4. Crecientes roces y reconciliación.

El día aún no tocaba todo el esplendor del castillo de Odín y se podía escuchar la actividad dentro de sus puertas. El blandir de pequeñas espadas que aún así pesaban de manera descomunal y eran instrumento de combate entre dos niños. Con doce y trece años, los príncipes de Asgard cumplían sus labores de entrenamiento matutino. La sangre guerrera corría en ambos, las gordas gotas de sudor apenas los inmutaba y la furia en sus ojos era palpable.

-Vamos, coloquen la fuerza en sus piernas, estas evitarán que sean derribados fácilmente.- Decía Viggo, un gran líder que dirigía y entrenaba a los inmensos ejércitos del mismísimo Odín. Las canas en su cabellera y barba parecía que lo estaban alejando del campo de batalla. Su inmensa sabiduría ahora era resguardada entre los grandes estrategas de todos los nueve reinos. Aunque por ahora, se dedicaba de lleno a labrar el poderío físico de los nuevos líderes de Asgard.

-¡Thor, deja de dar golpes tan erráticos!- Le gritó y el rubio se giró para ver a su mentor.

-La vista al-

Y el choque metálico retumbo en todo el castillo. Loki había aprovechado el momento de distracción de su hermano para golpearle con el poderoso escudo. El cual era retráctil y cuando Thor chocó de golpe contra el suelo este se contrajo y volvió a su escondite en el antebrazo del menor.

-Eso te pasa por ingenuo... Hermano.-Susurró lo último con cierto cinismo.

El mayor se retorció un poco mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho donde fue propinado el golpe.

-Me las vas a pagar, estúpido mago de cuarta.-Le masculló. Esto molesto de sobremanera al menor, era bien sabido que Loki era también aprendiz de Frigga y de sus habilidades con el juego de ilusiones, magia e invocaciones. Aunque era muy joven, Loki de cualquier manera logró sobresalir pero el que su hermano lo hiciese menos por no destacar tanto en fuerza física como él, le ponía de muy mala leche.

Corrió.

-¡Alto los dos!-Gritó Viggo. Pero no pudo detenerlo, antes de intervenir, Thor tomó la espada que había en su cinturón y detuvo el certero golpe. Ambos hermanos se miraron con furia.

-Retractate.-Le dijo Loki.

-Oblígame.-Y el reto verbal solo hizo que el reto de combate siguiese. El ojiazul propinó una patada al estómago de su hermano el cual salió volando. Thor se levantó pronto y emprendió el correr por media sala hasta su contrincante. Loki había caído tras las cortinas del gran salón. Lejos de la vista de Thor, el rubio simplemente se atrevió a empuñar la espada y blandirla a través de la gruesa tela sin importar nada más.

-¡Thor, alto!-Pronto fue alzado por los fuertes brazos de Viggo. El niño gritó todavía molesto, con la rabia en sus labios y el dolor en sus ojos. No podría permitirse perder contra su hermano menor. Sentía el deber de siempre ser el mayor, el mejor. Así, siempre podría proteger a todos los que amaba. Thor quería ser el único que cargase con la obligación de la protección. Aún si eso significaba darle una paliza a su hermano, si eso le ayudaba a hacerle la idea de que jamás lo vencería, tal vez así Loki abandonaría la idea de ser el próximo rey y podría abrazar la idea de siempre permanecer a salvo. Thor quería ser rey, para proteger a su familia, para luchar codo a codo con su hermano pero jamás verlo en peligro, si el lograba el reinado, siempre podría estar tranquilo de que Loki le seguirá como un alto mando y por ello, se sentiría acobijado por su hermano mayor.

"Ambos tienen madera para serlo, hijos míos" Decía Odín en sus pensamientos.

-¡No, solo yo debo serlo!-Gritó para rebatir el punto al recuerdo en su cabeza. Viggo pasó al niño a los guardias que pronto lo pusieron en el suelo pero le tomaron de los brazos para que no corriese.

-¡Loki, loki!-Le llamaba Viggo.

De pronto todo fue silencio. Los ojos azul miraban expectantes a que alguien dijese algo. Observó como una de las nanas que había llegado, se cubrió la boca intentando ahogar un grito. Enseguida miró a Thor como pidiendo explicaciones.

-Príncipe ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?-Le recriminó. Entonces fue que el primogénito de Odín entendió que su ciega creencia de estar haciendo lo correcto de la peor manera, no iba a funcionar.

Thor se removió del agarre de los guardias y en cuanto se liberó corrió tras las cortinas donde había estado hace unos momentos.

-Loki, loki.-Le llamó y no recibió respuesta.

Yerto en el suelo, estaba el cuerpo de su hermano. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el techo del recinto. Sus cabellos negros regados por el suelo y un hilo de sangre que salía por su nariz. Miró el gran crimen que había hecho, los agujeros en las vestiduras de su hermano podían dar entrever que Thor había sido el responsable de la muerte que acudió al cuerpo de su hermano menor. Con el miedo en sus ojos, lo sacudió un par de veces.

-No, ¡no!. ¡Loki, despierta! Deja de jugar.-Le llamaba y el inerte hermano solo se sacudía sin respuesta. Viggo lo apartó un poco.

-Thor, basta...

-¡NO!-Gritó y apartó a todos con sus gritos.

-¡Loki, Loki. Abre los ojos, esto ya no es divertido!

La nana se alejaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Con verdadero arrepentimiento el niño se cubrió los ojos con lágrimas rodando desde ellos. Gimió de dolor y su pecho subía y bajaba en un borboteo de respiración entrecortada.

-Loki... ¡Lo siento!... En verdad lo lamento. No quería que esto acabara así.-Decía con la voz chillona. ¿Su hermano iría al Valhalla? ¿Ahora estaría solo para siempre? ¿Qué pasará con sus padres? Había perdido a su pequeño niño.

-Lo siento, no debí llamarte mago de cuarta, fui un estúpido. ¡Lo siento! Haré lo que sea, pero abre los ojos...

Nada iba a cambiar ahora. Los ojos verdes ya no tenían más luz. Thor lo miró por última vez y se recostó sobre su pecho.

-Quería que viviéramos felices para siempre.-Susurró por lo bajo.

Esto último llegó a unos oídos traviesos, su rostro que estaba descompuesto por la risa contenida ahora se coloreaba en un potente rubor rojo. Tras la puerta entreabierta del gran salón movió por debajo su mano. Con una leve sonrisa, contempló como el rostro de su hermano se golpeaba de nuevo contra el suelo cuando el cuerpo donde estaba descansando había desaparecido.

-Oh mi Dios... Se ha ido, su alma está partiendo al Valhalla.-Decía Thor mientras veía la orbe de color verde que se formaba por encima de su cabeza. Pronto la luz titileando se abrió paso entre los ojos sorprendidos de los demás. En un momento desapareció tras la puerta. Thor se echó a correr tras la voluta de luz. En cuanto la puerta se abrió vio a su hermano que lo miraba con una risa contenida y el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.

-¡Príncipe Loki!-Exclamaron todos dentro.

-Mi hermano... Su alma ha tomado forma.-Decía Thor que aún no podía entender la cruel broma que su hermano había hecho.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?-Le dijo Loki pero pronto fue interrumpido cuando la mano tosca de Thor lo tomó de la mejilla.

-Habla... aparición.-Decía mientras le masajeaba los cachetes y Loki lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Creo que te golpeé demasiado fuerte, te he dejado más tonto de lo que ya estabas.-Dijo mientras le apartaba la mano. De pronto sin que él lo pudiese prever sintió los labios de su hermano sobre los de él. El beso sin movimiento dejó perplejo al de los ojos esmeralda. Pronto estiró sus brazos y separó a Thor de sí mismo.

-Un ósculo como muestra de mi arrepentimiento.-Dijo sonriente. Loki no podía esconder el rostro en ningún sitio, el carmín de sus mejillas ahora se había regado hasta sus orejas.

-¡Thor, estoy vivo! Solo era una ilusión. N-no tenías que b-b-besarme.-Decía cubriéndose los labios ultrajados.

Y el mencionado se echó a llorar. Rápidamente tomó en brazos a su hermano y lo abrazó tan fuerte que Loki soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Mi hermano, mi adorado hermano esta vivo.-Exclamaba saltando.

El éxtasis del momento pudo ser un íntimo encuentro entre los hermanos. Nadie supo lo que Thor hizo ni lo que Loki expresó en su rostro. Nadie sabría nunca, que Thor se había arrepentido de sus pensamientos. Ahora lucharía por estar siempre con su hermano como un igual, sin importar quien tomase la corona.

-Prometo, jamás volverte a llamar como lo hice.-Decía mientras se revolcaba de emoción entre las sábanas de seda. La noche ya había llegado y ambos estaban esperando que el sueño acudiese a sus cuerpos.

-Ya no tienes razones para hacerlo, te hice chillar como ardilla con una simple ilusión de mi.-Decía orgulloso el pelinegro que contemplaba el techo. Pronto se hizo el silencio y Loki cerró los ojos esperando poder descansar. No duró mucho, enseguida sintió nuevamente como era arrebatado el aire de su cuerpo. Thor había caído encima de él.

-¿¡Qué carajos haces!? ¡Vete a tu cama!-Decía.

-¡No quiero, hermano!-Dijo Thor.

Imposibilitado de luchar debido a la diferencia de fuerza, Loki simplemente bufó para quitarse los mechones negros de su rostro.

-Me tienes cansado con esto de venir siempre a mi cama.-Decía y esto último le hizo sentir un sentimiento extraño en su estómago. Thor seguía encima de él y pronto le apresó las muñecas contra la cama mientras lo miraba desde arriba. Loki se sintió extraño por la sugerente posición en la que estaban, agradeció a las valkirias que estuviese oscuro y su hermano no pudiese ver la sorpresa ni el calor de su rostro.

-¿Q-qué estas haciendo?-Le susurró esperando que no lo escuchasen los guardias de afuera. Su hermano no habló enseguida. Loki intentó zafarse del agarre de su hermano pero todo esfuerzo era inútil. Le frunció el ceño molesto.

-Hermano... Pronto tendremos habitaciones separadas.

-Gracias a Dios.-Masculló Loki.

Thor lo miró desconcertado, le soltó las muñecas y se tumbó a su lado, lo obligó a recorrerse y se cubrieron con una manta. De lado y mirándose fijamente guardaron silencio.

-Loki... Durmamos juntos esta noche. Presiento que más adelante, ya no tendremos oportunidad de tener estos momentos.-Susurró.

El ojiverde apartó la mirada apenado. Thor le hizo ojos de borrego a medio morir y con una voz chillona habló.

-¿Por favooooooooooor?

Loki soltó un bufido de risa y escondió el rostro en la almohada. Pronto le devolvió la mirada a su hermano.

-Loki... Prométeme que siempre pelearemos codo a codo, que lo que aconteció hoy, será nuestra último roce a muerte. Quiero verte a mi lado, siempre.

Las palabras sinceras y dulces que salieron de sus labios jamás podían haber sido preparadas para su hermano menor. El corazón se le volcó a mil por hora mientras su respiración agitada evidenciaba su nerviosismo.

-Estas cansado, vamos a dormir.-Dijo mientras se giraba intentando evadir la situación.

-Loki...

-...

-Loki...

-... Lo prometo. Ya duérmete.

Y Thor sonrió sin buscar más atención de su mejor amigo, confidente y aliado. Se acomodó en la cama y suspiró contento. Pronto cerró sus ojos azules, mientras del otro lado Loki no podía conciliar el sueño de manera instantanea, simplemente no podía dejar de reproducir las palabras de su hermano en su cabeza. Sonrió feliz.


	5. Bendiciones y hermandad. Parte uno.

-Vamos Loki, no te sigas moviendo por favor.-Decía Frigga tratando de ponerle los pañales al mencionado bebé. Con dos y tres años, los hermanos crecían en gracia y fuerza. Y ahora con la edad tan tierna que tenían se habían vuelto inseparables aliados para las travesuras. Era común ver a los guardias corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de proteger a los pequeñuelos de sus propios actos.

-Príncipe, ¡baje por favor!-Decían mientras veían como el nene se mecía en el filo de las grandes cúpulas. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Su hermano mayor que siempre fue un poco más corpulento se divertía haciéndolo volar por los aires con la fuerza titánica que poseía. Ahora el pequeño Loki corría peligro mientras gateaba torpemente a unos cuantos metros por encima de todos.

-El padre de todos nos va a matar.-Decían entre ellos mientras se turnaban para ver quien extendía los brazos y se tambaleaban chocando.

O la cocina real, estaba colmada de mujeres y hombres de paciencia rebasada, ya no sabían como proteger los alimentos de los estómagos insaciables de los niños. Era común que en cuanto se descuidaban todas las frutas y pastelillos (favoritos de Odín por cierto) desaparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Las uvas han vuelto a desaparecer!-Exclamaba una de las criadas. Mientras miraba a los demás con agonía. Y cuando ella se giró para ver a sus compañeros con el mismo rostro desamparado, ella volvió a gritar y señaló con el dedo índice un acontecimiento a espaldas de los demás.

Una risita alegre se escucho. Thor gateaba con su hermano a cuestas mientras este sostenía las uvas. Sin embargo el bamboleo de su caminar infantil había golpeado levemente la base de madera donde los cuchillos descasaban.

-¡Deténgalos!- Decían mientras veían como milagrosamente los grandes cuchillos se encajaban en la base de madera mientras los bebés ignorantes de su supervivencia seguían con su robo de comida. Mientras los demás intentaban detener los afilados instrumentos, Thor logró bajar de un pequeño resbalón. Pronto se puso de pie como pudo y estiró los brazos hacia su hermano en atención a que este saltara. Así lo hizo y los dos bebés se fueron de cuesta rodando por el suelo lustro de la cocina mientras victoriosos salían. Apenas pudieron detener la lluvia de cuchillos cuando solo notaron como la puerta se mecía dejando evidencia de la huida de los dos príncipes.

Odín se masajeaba las cienes.

-Mi hijo, aunado a la pronunciada energía de un gigante, son un par de demonios infantiles.- Susurraba a su mujer mientras esta le acariciaba los hombros.

-Son niños, mi amado. Se les pasará en cuanto sean capaces de poder entrenar con los demás, verás que estarán tan cansados que ya no tendrán ganas de seguir haciendo trav-

-¡CUIDADO!-Grito Odín tumbándose violentamente sobre su esposa mientras una daga voladora y errática se clavaba con un sonido metálico en la pared de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-Dijo ella tratando de volver en sí por el susto. Odín alzó la mirada y escuchó dos risas desde el balcón de su habitación.

-Estos niños... nos van a matar ¡ANARQUÍA! ¡BOTÍN!

-Es motín mi cielo.

-¡LO QUE SEA! CON ESTOS HIJOS PARA QUE QUIERO ENEMIGOS.

Decía levantándose totalmente alterado con los plateados cabellos que se erizaban con su voz.

Frigga suspiró pesadamente y veía a los hermanos que se tambaleaban en el suelo de marfil.

-Te dije que no dejaras las dagas tan cerca de ellos.-Decía mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba el vestido.

-¡Ve a dormirlos!

-¡NO SON PERROS!

-A dormir pues, no a matarlos mujer, hasta a ti te tienen destanteada.

Y su mujer se sacudía un poco los cabellos mientras intentaba estar en sí. Dio unos pasos y estiró su mano, pronto los bebés corrieron queriendo estrechar prontamente la mano de su madre, pero como buenos hermanos también eran celosos del amor de su madre. Así que en el camino Thor y Loki peleaban para ver quien tomaba primero a Frigga. Loki lo pateó, Thor le golpeó el rostro y cuando el menor finalmente le jaló de la pierna logró la ventaja necesaria. Y así, a escasos pasos de tomar a su madre, una brillante lanza de luz golpeó al menor.

Frigga gritó asustada. Odín apenas pudo contener la emoción guardada en su único ojo.

Un pequeño pero poderoso rayo había golpeado el endeble cuerpo de Loki y este había caído al suelo inconsciente y con el rostro de punta. Su madre no escatimó en esfuerzos y lo alzó enseguida.

-¡Mi pequeño Loki! ¡hijo mio! ¡Abre los ojos!-Exclamaba asustada.

Odín tomó a Thor en brazos. MIentras veía un leve brillo azul eléctrico en sus ojos y varias corrientes de luz poderosa que corría a través de sus brazos. Olvidándose de ello giró a ver a su otro hijo que poco a poco volvía en sí. Sin embargo, su piel se había vuelto de un pronunciado color azul y sus ojos rojos pronto dejaron salir lágrimas de miedo y dolor.

Su padre pronto cerró el balcón de su habitación, corrió las cortinas y con un movimiento de su mano las puertas se cerraron. Se acercó a Loki.

-Mi pequeño, ha vuelto a tener la pigmentación de un Jotun.-Lo acariciaba, esperanzado en que el bebé cambiase el color de su tez. Pero parecía imposible.

-Mi señor, ¿todo está bien? Escuchamos gritos.-Desde afuera los guardias tocaban la puerta.

-Todo está bajo control.-Gritó y pronto los pasos metálicos se alejaron con un cierto apresuramiento por el tono de voz del soberano.

-Odín ¿Qué haremos? No podemos dejar a nuestro Loki salir así.-Susurraba mientras intentaba calmar su llanto y acariciaba su rostro.

El mencionado miró a Thor quien no le quitaba la mirada a su hermano menor como pensando "Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo". No había más que hacer, Odín se levantó con el niño en brazos, con sumo sigilo salió de la habitación, antes que tarde, habló con un par de nanas.

-Traed la cuna del príncipe Loki a la habitación de mi esposa y mía.-Ordenó. Las nanas se miraron algo confundidas.

-¿Es qué no he hablado con claridad?-Dijo de nuevo con una voz más potente, las mujeres rápido se inclinaron en disculpa y salieron disparadas a atender. Mientras se cerciorara de que el encargo estuviese a las afueras de su habitación se giró a ver a su primogénito. Suspiró hondamente y tras verse reflejado en los luceros azules finalmente sonrió y soltó una risita.

-Mi pequeño, sabía yo que aquella tormenta que llegó cuando naciste, no debía ser casualidad. Has recibido la bendición de los cielos. Estás destinado a regir desde las alturas con la potencia de un trueno y la velocidad del rayo.-Acariciaba su mejilla rosada y pronto parecía más contento.

-Tu destino está repleto de gloria y victoria, mi niño, mi hijo.-Y finalizó por besarle la frente, el infante alcanzó a tomar las barbas plateadas de su padre y jugaba con ellas mientras él seguía riéndose enternecido.

-¿Mi señor?-Escuchó y alzó tan rápido la mirada que provocó que la fuerza del niño le arrancase los vellos del rostro. Fingió no sentir dolor y continuó.

-¿Si?

-La cuna esta aquí, como ordenó.-Decía la nana, extendiendo el dorado objeto.

-Permitanos poner la cuna.

-¡NO!- Gritó evitando el paso. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que alguien viese la verdadera naturaleza de su hijo adoptivo.

-Lo haré yo, mi hijo Loki a presentado una fiebre típica y es necesario que esté vigilado.

-Si gusta, podemos encargarnos de eso.

-¡No, yo soy el padre! Es todo por ahora, pueden irse.-Pronunció tratando de sonar sin titubeos. Las mujeres aún más confundidas simplemente hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron por el largo pasillo, cuando las vio perderse, con cuidado puso la cuna dentro de la habitación. Dentro de ella, los llantos del menor habían cesado pero su aspecto no había cambiado.

-Tendrá que dormir aquí, hasta ver que vuelva todo a la normalidad.-Susurró Odín.

-Thor tendrá que estar alejado de él por un tiempo, en lo que se le pasa el coraje.-Añadió y con una última mirada a su mujer traspasó la puerta para llevar al niño a los aposentos correctos.


	6. Bendiciones y hermandad. Parte dos.

Ciertamente desde el incidente secreto con los príncipes, estos no se mostraron más por el castillo. Por un tiempo, las travesuras, los gritos y balbuceos divertidos cesaron. Nadie estaba realmente seguro de que era lo que sucedía. La atmósfera traspasaba los muros y el pueblo mismo podía sentir que algo no iba bien. Así que en cuando comenzaron las preguntas sobre el bienestar de los príncipes, Frigga hizo un comunicado al pueblo informándoles sobre la repentina enfermedad que acechaba a ambos infantes.

-¡Los absorto, a que se unan a nuestro rezo! Los dioses les han puesto duras pruebas a mis hijos, es por ello, mi amado pueblo, que necesitamos que unan sus oraciones e intenciones y estas, se verán multiplicadas y llegaran gozosas hasta ustedes.-Esto último lo hizo con una reverencia, algo que era insólito tratándose de la nobleza. La forma tan sincera y frágil en que la madre había hablado, dejaba a todos consternados. Es por ello que antes de que terminase el día, en el vestíbulo había acomodado ya varias canastas con frutas cocidas, papillas, leche recién tomada desde la vaca, hidromiel para los acongojados padres y las sinceras intenciones de un pueblo que quería ver a sus monarcas seguros.

Odín tomaba las cartas que acompañaban los obsequios: "Que los dioses se postren y giren sus misericordiosos ojos para los hijos del padre de todo".

Con el rostro endurecido devolvía el papel amarillento a su lugar y giraba sobre sus pasos para regresar a los aposentos de su esposa. Con el caminar de un hombre y padre preocupado, repasaba los sucesos que habían acontecido en las últimas dos semanas. El gusto por los poderes de Thor duró poco, puesto que al día siguiente del accidente con el rayo, este cayó en una terrible fiebre. Loki permanecía escondido en el regazo de su madre mientras su apariencia seguía siendo la de un jotun, pero no solo eso, lloraba con cualquier cosa, tenía un llanto que si bien no era estruendoso, era constante y tal, que parecía romper el corazón de todo el que lo escuchase. Frigga no sabía como mantenerse en sí, no sabía las complicaciones que podía traer esto a su nueva vida como madre, se sentía de lo peor.

"Tal vez fue mi culpa"

"Debí detenerlos cuando esto paso"

Se decía mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama a llorar en silencio para evitar despertar al pequeño que dormitaba en su cuna. En ese momento entró su esposo y apresuró el paso a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Loki, mi pequeño está sufriendo y soy incapaz de hacer algo por él.-Le decía en sollozos mientras se escondía en el brillante pecho de su señor. Este le acariciaba la melena castaña mientras contemplaba a lo lejos la cuna de su hijo adoptivo. Desde el accidente, no se había atrevido a siquiera mirarlo. Un apretón en su corazón le evitaba velar por su hijo de la mejor manera.

-Es que acaso ¿no es mi hijo también? ¿No lo he cuidado desde que llegó aquí? ¿No me prometí amarlo por sobre todas las cosas?

Decía de pie mientras giraba sobre sus talones y rondaba la habitación.

-Silencio, lo despertarás.-Decía en susurros su mujer.

-No sé en que estaba pensando cuando lo traje así, debí pensarlo mejor, tal vez llevarlo al reino de Niflheim. Dejarlo con los-

-¿Llevarlo a donde está ese terrible dragón?

-Tu sabes que el dragón solo está por debajo de la tierra dura, imposibilitado de salir.-Decía explicándose pero en eso la palma de frigga se estampó de golpe con un sonido rudo sobre su piel. Odín, apenas sintió el escozor en su rostro y se giró para encontrarse con dos cascadas a punto de colapsar en los ojos de su esposa.

-Él... Es mi hijo... No importa, si no lleva mi sangre, Thor tampoco lo es... Y aún así, los amo más que a mi vida.-Decía con toda la fuerza que podía tener en su voz entrecortada mientras se miraba una y otra vez en los ojos del dios ante ella.

-¿O es que mentías? ¿Mentiste cuando decidiste hacer cargo del hijo de Laufey?

-Sshh

-No me calles, no te atrevas a cuestionar mi maternidad... Contéstame, ¿mentiste?

Odín permanecía callado.

-En un principio pensé que exagerabas con usar a este bebé para el beneficio entre Asgard y Jotunheim pero tu mismo te contradijiste, te arrepentiste de verlo como un trofeo más. Recuerdo ese día.-Dijo mientras colocaba las manos en las sienes de su esposo.

En ese momento Odín sintió el suelo desvanecerse y sus ojos se fueron hacia un mundo que ya había desaparecido; el pasado.

Frigga era famosa por sus prácticas con la hechicería y uno de ellos era el control de la mente. El poder de hurgar en los recuerdos ajenos. Odín lo sabía y no temió. Solo contempló la lejana escena. No hacía mucho realmente, a penas unos años cuando trajo consigo un hermoso bebé bajo sus atavíos, cubierto de sangre Odín no lo pensó dos veces y tomó a la criatura.

Proclamó ante los nueve reinos que se convertiría en un hijo más, que lo educaría y lo protegería con su vida. Lo recordaba, en ese momento se veía a si mismo como alzaba al bebé en las alturas mientras este reía y su padre se perdía en el verde sus ojos. Tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan risueño.

-Sin embargo, yo conozco tu corazón...-Escuchó la voz de Frigga.

Ante sus ojos, Odín se vio a sí mismo dejando al bebé en su cuna mientras tomaba al de cabello rubio y se lo llevaba con un agrado aún mayor lejos...

-Tu y Thor, cosechan una sombra, una sombra sobre nuestro otro hijo... Y tu no haces nada para evitarlo.

En ese momento la conexión con el pasado se perdió y Odín cayó de rodillas por el brusco encuentro con la realidad, Frigga esta vez no contuvo su llanto, pero el ruido ejercido por la armadura de Odín sobre el suelo generó que el pequeño de piel celeste se despertase angustiado y llorando. Sin detenerse, ella lo tomó en su regazo y lo pegó a su pecho.

-Será mejor que traigas a Thor.-Dijo ella.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, él esta también muy enfermo y no podemos juntarlos, no sabemos si puede ser contagioso entre ellos. Yo... No me puedo permitir perder... a mis hijos.

-Entonces quédate aquí con TU hijo mientras yo alimento a Thor.-Dijo y le entregó al bebé que no paraba de llorar. Odín apenas pudo reaccionar y tomó el paquete como si de una roca se tratase. Frigga salió rápidamente teniendo cuidado de no abrir demasiado el campo visual dentro de la habitación.

Los ojos del dios no pudieron más que girar sus ojos al pequeño que seguía con su llanto. lentamente reaccionó y poco a poco fue meciendo sus brazos para arrullarlo.

-Todo esta bien Loki... Todo esta bien.-Le susurraba esperanzado en que calmase su agonía. Había dejado de comer y sentía como el peso se iba de su cuerpo, las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la resequedad de su garganta por tanto llorar.

En esos momentos Odín sintió el tierno agarre de su hijo sobre su dedo índice. Pero los ojos rojos, que ante cualquier otro podían ser atemorizantes para el Dios terminaron siendo un indicio de culpa total. Pronto sintió como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y al ver esto, el bebé volvió a llorar con fuerza.

-Lo siento...Lo siento... Lo siento.-Susurraba y besaba la frente del bebé.

¿Cómo pudo decirle eso a él y a Frigga? ¿Dejar al bebé en otro reino? En verdad, ¿se sentía con el poder de dejar solo de nuevo al pequeño? Pero... Su corazón temía... Temía por no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo. Por miles de años se había encargado de blandir la espada en todo aquél enemigo que osara pisar tierras de Asgard, jamás dudo de beber el vino que le devolvió la fuerza para las batallas, nunca sintió temor del rugir de la tierra de los terribles elfos oscuros. Nada de eso podía detenerlo, y aun así, se sentía tan vulnerable con ese niño entre sus brazos.

-Discúlpame Loki, no quiero perderte... No voy a perderte... Nunca... Mi hijo.-Decía en susurros mientras le abrazaba y podía sentir el rápido latir de su pequeño corazón. En esos momentos en el que el bebé estaba tan débil se sintió como el ser más ruin sobre la faz.

Fue en ese instante, que Odín admitiría la indefensa alma que tenía ante la criatura que gemía de dolor. Casi como un milagro, el niño dejó de llorar y solo se quedó contemplando al infante en sus brazos. Este le miró como si comprendiese el momento que estuviese pasando, como si supiera que se estaba redimiendo y disculpando con él.

Loki lo sabía... Lo veía en los ojos de Odín. Tendría el amor de un padre tal vez cuajado por el brillo de Thor, pero era algo que Loki apenas iba a descubrir y enfrentar. Por ahora, simplemente se dejaría arrullar.

Así fue, hasta que el padre de todo sintió un toque ligero en la punta de su nariz. Abrió los ojos y veo los dedos azules de su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó con dulzura.

Casi como una respuesta inmediata, la diminuta mano del niño se posó en las sienes de Odín y sus ojos perdieron la razón y su mente el conocimiento. Por instantes, lo único que veía era a su hijo Thor, llorando, con el cuerpo pálido y el llanto amargo mientras su mujer lloraba al sostenerlo. De pronto lo veía que el bebé se retorcía en sus mantas para finalmente calmar su cuerpo... Calmar su llanto, y apagar su vida.

Thor moría.

De repente una luz giraba sobre la cuna del infante muerto. Odín no podía pronunciar palabra alguna más que un sollozo ocasional. La voluta de luz se depositó en la cuna y se transformó en Loki, este, abrazó a su hermano mayor como si intentase dormir.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?-Se preguntaba Odín sin poder creer el poder que el pequeño guardaba.

Sin que él pudiese preverlo, el bebé que había muerto hacía unos instantes recobró el color de su piel y río abrazando a su hermano menor en la misma cuna. La imagen pronto comenzó a borrarse y el dios sintió un vacío en el estómago que le avisaba que el viaje, había acabado.

Y ahora ahí estaba él, con la respiración agitada, girando violentamente su cabeza hacia los lados dándose cuenta de que seguía en sus aposentos. En un instante regresó su vista al bebé.

-Loki tú...

No podía creerlo, el bebé había ejercido sobre su mente, el mismo poder de su madre adoptiva. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Loki apenas y podía pronunciar una sílaba, y ahora resulta que podía manejar a diestra y siniestra un poder que a cualquiera le costaría años dominar. Sonrió grandemente.

-Perdóname, hijo mío. Te he subestimado y no tengo perdón por ello.-Decía y lo abrazó con delicadeza. El niño rió por un segundo. Y se retorció en su brazos dándole a entender que quería su atención.

-¿Qué sucede?

Salir...

Thor...

Habitación...

Odín se giró a la puerta. ¿Sacar al bebé? ¿En las condiciones en las que estaba? Era un acto suicida, ¿cómo les explicaría a los demás? Pronto regresó en sus cabales y corrió por su capa negra.

-De acuerdo Loki, esto puede ser que te recuerde algo, pero no dudará mucho.-Dijo y con un simple nudo logró esconder al bebé tras de si como si de un escudo se tratase.

-Que los dioses me protejan.-Dijo y salió.

Para llegar a la habitación de los niños tenía que cruzar dos grandes pasillos y un salón donde siempre estaban los guardias y criadas. Tendría que caminar lo más rápido posible. Mientras respondía rápidamente las reverencias que su gente le prodigaba se disculpaba ante todos y se retiraba los más rápido que podía.

Logró llegar.

-¿Odín, qué haces?-Dijo Frigga y antes de terminar la pregunta su esposo sacó al bebé de su espalda.

-¿Pero qué haces?-Le dijo ella exaltada.

-Silencio mujer, necesito decirte lo que he visto después.

Y con unas señas para que guardase silencio, se acercó lo más pronto a la cuna de Thor. Efectivamente, el niño no tenía para nada un buen aspecto. El rosado de sus mejillas había desaparecido y su respiración agitada evidenciaba aún más su estado crítico. No importaba que médico lo viese, en los nueve reinos, nadie sabía dar en el clavo de sus agonías. Frigga con los ojos empapados veía a Odín titubear con Loki en brazos.

Sin decir algo más, juntó a los hermanos bajo las mismas sábanas. Loki con el rostro mirando a todos lados, finalmente pudo ver a su hermano que no parecía el de siempre, calmado, sin apenas moverse se movió con torpeza hasta juntar su piel azul con la de él.

En un segundo, el color de la carnación corrió por su cuerpo. Frigga ahogó un suspiro mientras Odín apresaba sus manos entre las de él y sonreía. Loki volvía a la normalidad.

En eso, la respiración calmada de Loki poco a poco se fue perdiendo con la de Thor. Hasta que este último comenzó a manotear en el aire y hacer ruiditos apenas. Se le veía más activo y ciertamente más feliz. Al abrir sus celestes ojos y al encontrarse con los de su hermano menor, pronto lo abrazó y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía Thor recibió a su hermanito.

-Ellos estarán bien.-sentenció el padre de todo.

Y tenía razón, apenas cayó la noche, ambos niños no presentaron más problemas, comieron y durmieron plácidamente. A la mañana siguiente los reyes dieron el anuncio glorioso y las gracias por los rezos, los pequeños príncipes se habían curado.

Fue fiesta ese día en todo el reino. Con el bullicio en las afueras y el fuego corriendo por las calles en sonoras carcajadas y un pueblo feliz el Dios entró a sus aposentos desde el balcón. Frigga lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No puedo creer lo que me cuentas.

-Es cierto... Yo lo vi, querida. Su manita sobre mi frente, me hizo ver lo que él quería en ese momento. Y lo que me pedía, era que lo llevase con su hermano.

Y sonriendo se arrojó a la cama como si de un niño se tratase y descansó su canosa cabeza en el regazo de ella.

-Loki, es un pequeño de una inteligencia extraordinaria. Puede ser un maravilloso aprendiz tuyo.-Dijo con suavidad mientras rozaba el rostro de su mujer.

-Si así lo quiere él, así será, mi rey.-Respondió con un gesto igual. Suspiraron ambos.

-Quien lo hubiese imaginado... Todo lo que querían, era estar juntos.

En ese momento un fuego artificial traído desde lejos estalló desde el muelle y sus colores vivos llegaron hasta los ojos de los reyes que complacidos también festejaban la recuperación de sus dos tesoros.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los príncipes, con un mejor aspecto, dormitaban en la misma cuna, con toda la tranquilidad que el corazón de un bebé podía albergar. Abrazados, como si estuviesen dentro del útero materno, los dos príncipes de Asgard, dormían.


	7. La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena.

-¡Mamá!-Gritó Thor corriendo mientras dejaba tras de sí un pequeño camino de sangre. Los ojos de la mencionada casi giran los 360 grados. Palideció enseguida. Lo tomó pronto cuando su niño cayó al suelo agotado por la carrera.

-¡Por todos los dioses!-Exclamó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Alzó la mano hacia los guardias.

-¡La cámara de recuperación! ¡PRONTO!

Y allí estaban, una de tantas situaciones extremas donde uno de los dos príncipes estaban involucrados. Nada nuevo, nada simple, siempre extremo. Odín apareció con un bulto bajo el brazo.

-Tu pequeño angelito querrá darte explicaciones.-Dijo mientras colocaba el bulto en el suelo, se trataba de un niño de apenas ocho años. Clavó los ojos en el suelo mientras apretaba los puños, tenía el cabello alborotado y las ropas sucias por tierra. Era obvio que él había sido el responsable de que Thor estuviese recibiendo puntos en el abdomen.

Frigga se hincó levemente hasta estar a la altura del niño. Le tomó el mentón.

-Mírame.

Pero se rehusaba.

-¡Mírame, AHORA LOKI HIJO DE ODÍN!-Y con ese imponente grito el niño observó a su madre con más miedo que nada.

-¿Qué te ha conducido a hacer semejante acto contra tu propia sangre?-Le dijo con un dejo de dulzura y a la vez frialdad. Loki no respondió enseguida. Así que ella presionó aún más.

-Jovencito, estas haciendo que se nos agote la paciencia, a tu padre y a mí. Será mejor que expliques que razón has tenido para hacer, lo que hiciste.-Volvió a decir con rudeza. Con temor de que se enojase aún más, él habló.

-¿Recuerdas mi cumpleaños hace dos meses? - Loki aún mantenía un timbre de voz bastante agudo y tierno, un excelente recurso que sabía explotar al máximo.

Frigga cerró los ojos casi queriendo ignorar la pregunta y aspiró profundamente.

-El acantilado... Si, aún ahora, apenas estás saliendo de ello.-Habló mientras tomaba el hombro de su hijo como prueba de lo que decía y Loki puso un reflejo de dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi adorado príncipe!-Decía su madre mientras le plantaba muchos besos en sus mejillas de porcelana.

-Madre por favor, me avergüenzas... Tu sabes, ya tengo ahora ocho años.-Decía intentando sonar no avergonzado aunque el carmín de sus orejas lo delataba.

-Oh, perdone usted hombrecito.-Dijo siguiéndole el juego, en eso tomó varias cajas que estaban dispuestas sobre la gran mesa de banquete.

-Entonces es obvio que no necesitaras estos juguetes y libros.-Decía con una risa cruzada.

Eso no le pareció al niño que pronto peló los ojos como si del mismísimo ragnarok estuviese ocurriendo.

-Bueno... No soy tan mayor como parece... -Puso una expresión triste. Frigga lo miró condescendientemente.

-¿Puedo conservar los juguetes y libros?-Dijo tímidamente el niño. Y su madre soltó una risita entre dientes. Odín pasó su mano por sus cabellos de color azabache. Loki le miró y sonrió. Pronto alzó los brazos.

-Oh, pensé que ya estabas muy grande para eso.-Dijo Odín divertido.

-Nunca se es demasiado grande para que me alces, padre.

Y antes de terminar la oración Odín lo atrajo con sus brazos hasta su pecho mientras el se enroscaba en su cuello. Así transcurrió la mañana, abrazos y besos fueron repartidos por todo el rostro del hijo menor de Odín. Su cumpleaños número ocho finalmente había llegado y él se sentía totalmente poderoso como cualquier niño a esa edad. Su padre, en un momento a solas, le había obsequiado una gloriosa corona de oro. Del gran círculo de oro salían dos pequeños cuernos a la altura de las sienes. Le quedaba perfecto y todo el día lo usó con gran alegría y orgullo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, contemplándose en las cristalinas fuentes del palacio, complacido del brillo del sol que deslumbraba sus atavíos. Tras él de pronto sintió un empujón.

-¡Hey!-Exclamó molesto y algo sorprendido. Thor apareció tras él con un trozo de pastel en las manos. Parecía que llevaba tiempo comiéndoselo puesto que tenía el rostro llenó de caramelo y betún.

Loki le miró con una ceja encarada.

-Cielos hermano, por eso existen las servilletas.-Decía quitándole una parte del betún y comiéndoselo.

-Es que este endemoniado pastel está demasiado bueno, que incluso mi armadura quiere probarlo.-Decía hinchando el pecho con gran orgullo.

-Ajá.-Loki ignoró el comentario mientras se seguía mirando en el agua.

-Vamos Thor, no seas infantil. Se supone que eres el mayor y sigues haciendo esos comentarios tontos, así no llegarás al trono de Asgard.-Dijo riéndose de su hermano mayor. El cual dejó de masticar su bocadillo algo ofendido por lo que había dicho.

-Déjame en paz Loki, no es mi culpa que seas un marica que le moleste ensuciarse.-Se sentó a la orilla de la fuente y continuó comiendo el postre en sus manos.

-Ser ordenado y educado, no es ser marica. Es saber manejar la diplomacia. Algún día podrías intentar aprenderla, no te vendría mal.

Thor le miró algo irritado.

-Ya déjame en paz. Solo porque es tu cumpleaños no significa que ya seas el rey del mundo.-Mencionó molesto. Tocándole el pecho sobre la armadura.

-¡no me toques! Tienes las manos sucias.-Dijo.

-¿Ves? No eres más que una niña disfrazada en el cuerpo de un chico.-Y entonces ahí fue donde algo estalló en el cuerpo de Loki, este respiró hondo y cuando Thor colocó un pie sobre la fuente como si fuese un conquistador, fue el momento perfecto para que su hermano menor aprovechara. De un simple empujón el hermano cayó en el agua y el pastel terminó por los suelos quedando deshecho.

El susto por el agua, apenas inmutó a Thor, en vez de eso se quedó mirando las acciones de su hermano y le miró con odio. Fue entonces que Loki entendió que era hora de correr por un mejor plan.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-Gritó y se puso en pie mientras su hermano ya se perdía por los arbustos del gran jardín. Con cuidado corría intentando no dejar rastro y en silencio pero Thor era muy veloz y salvaje, cualquier rama que tocase sus manos se quebraba en segundos. De repente, llegó a un punto donde convergen varios caminos y con una banca de piedra en medio.

El rubio miró a todos lados tratando de guardar silencio por si escuchaba algo. Pero su paciencia no duraba mucho.

-Loki, será mejor que salgas o yo te encontraré, y lo sabes.-Dijo molesto aún chorreando agua. Pero no tuvo respuesta. Dentro de uno de los arbustos Loki movía sus manos pero no lograba efectuar el conjuro que necesitaba, una ilusión perfecta de sí mismo que despistara al chico molesto.

-Vamos, vamos.-Se decía en susurros. De pronto, a sus espaldas un cuervo salió graznando terriblemente y asustando al pobre muchacho que brincó y terminó por exponerse. Ambos niños gritaron ciertamente, el ave era muy grande. En cuanto se fue, ambos se quedaron viendo por el rumbo que había volado.

-Eso estuvo cerca.-Dijo Thor acercándose sigilosamente sin quitarle la vista a Loki puesto que este tenía aún la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

-Sí.-Respondió.

Antes de poder hacer algo más, su hermano mayor lo tomó del cuello de sus ropas y lo alzó. Era bien sabido que el primogénito de Odín se valía de una gran fuerza. Loki gritó mientras sentía como sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

-Aquí tienes hermano, mi regalo de cumpleaños.-Dijo Thor con una sonrisa ladina y maléfica a la vez. Se acercó al pequeño muro de mármol que rodeaba el castillo y que evitaba una caída segura por uno de los acantilados del castillo.

Loki lo miró.

-No por favor.

-Lo hubieras pensando antes... Hermano

Y así fue como Loki voló por los aires el día de su cumpleaños, el casco de oro de Odín cayó al suelo al igual que su dueño. Loki terminó con un hombro dislocado y varios rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Esa noche Odín pidió la presencia del niño trueno en sus aposentos. No se escuchó para nada un solo grito, pero en cuanto el infante salió con los ojos llorosos y los mocos embarrados por toda la cara, todos supieron que el padre de todo había sido muy estricto y duro con el niño.

Thor caminó lentamente mientras se sobaba las pompis... Sí, no importaba que Asgard fuese un pueblo milenario, cuando un niño se porta mal, el mejor lugar para hacerle ver sus errores son las nalgas.

Con cuidado caminó bajando las escaleras. Esa noche no se le permitió ver a su hermano, y estuvo castigado a una semana sin postre y sin sus juguetes. Aunque eso le parecía poco al niño de las ilusiones. Llevaba con cuidado un armazón que lo cubría desde su hombro hasta la muñeca impidiéndole moverse con total comodidad. Fue así que terminó el cumpleaños número ocho del príncipe de los ojos verdes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su madre bajó la mirada cansada ciertamente. Contemplando el suelo.

-Entonces, me estas diciendo que esto es una venganza. ¿No es así?-Preguntó ella. Loki ya se le miraba más apenado.

-Me llamó marica.

-¡LO APUÑALASTE!-Le gritó su madre y él retrocedió unos pasos, conocía a su madre a la perfección y no quería verla molesta.

-Hay algo que no entiendo Loki, Thor ha mostrado excelente cualificaciones para la batalla, ¿cómo ha sido posible que fuese tan fácil hacerle semejante herida?-Preguntó Odín. Su hijo sonrió de medio lado.

-Porque el tonto confía en mí...

-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lagartijas... Lagartijas.-Canturreaba Thor mientras buscaba entre el fango algunos gusanos que pudiesen servir de alimento para dos grandes lagartijas que habían aparecido esa mañana. Ahora el príncipe las mantenía en un pequeño círculo de piedras donde según él, era la arena y los reptiles serían los guerreros.

-Y así es... Como inauguramos... ¡Los juegos del hambre! Ah no espera, este fic no es de eso... ejem ¡EL TORNEO DE LAGARTIJAS GUERRERAS!-Alzaba la voz como si se tratase de una muchedumbre ansiosa de ver el espectáculo.

-Muy bien, ahora aquí tienen su premio si es que ganan.-Y puso entre ellas un pequeño tarro lleno de gusanos que él estaba convencido que sería suficiente para ambas. Pero el instinto es algo que no se puede negar, y ambos animales se abalanzaron sobre el tarro para comerse lo que llevaban.

-¡oh no, esperen! ¡Se supone que tienen que ganarlo!-Exclamaba e intentaba apartarlas. De repente giró su cabeza bruscamente a un arbusto que estaba frente a él. Había escuchado como las hojas se estremecieron y unas cuantas ramas crujieron. Las miró esperando que algo saliese de allí, pero no hubo nada.

Continuó con su intento de competencia entre reptiles. Siguió jugando un momento con ellas hasta que volvió a sentir como el arbusto se movía frente a él.

-¿Qué cosa hay ahí?-Se preguntó. Sin saber que dos ojos de color aceituna lo miraban expectante. Con la curiosidad de un niño se acercó al helecho sin prestar atención a la huida de los reptiles. Se olvidó de eso y se acercó con cautela hacía los helechos.

-¿Hola?-Preguntó,como si alguien fuese a salir de allí, decidió ser precavido y sacar su daga por si acaso. Los ojos esmeraldas que estaban escondidos vieron el arma y se removieron en su lugar. Fue entonces que bajo un movimiento brusco, Thor se abalanzó sobre las plantas e intentó con todas sus fuerzas tomar al espía entre el follaje. No fue necesario. Una vez que se abrió camino entre el verde de las hojas, encontró algo aún más precioso que dos lagartijas.

-¡Una serpiente!-Exclamó feliz. Bajo su mirada, una enroscada y brillante serpiente permanecía en su sitio mostrando su bífida lengua rosa a momentos.

-Que hermosa eres.-Decía Thor mientras acercaba el brazo hasta tocarla sobre la cabeza. Sin el temor o tal vez sin la consciencia del peligro que corría, la acarició por un poco más. Podría jurar que hasta el animal se sintió un poco más cálido.

-Cielos, creí que ustedes eran de sangre fría.-Dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

-Ven aquí.-dijo y como si fuese un encantador, el animal reptó sobre la tierra hasta él. El príncipe extendió su antebrazo.

-Vamos, puedes subir-le decía invitándola. No perdió tiempo y el animal se enroscó sobre su brazo. Maravillado acariciaba el mentón del animal (si es que se puede decir que tiene uno) admiró la brillante capa de escamas que poseía y los ojos del mismo color que su piel.

-Eres un hermoso ejemplar.-Decía y seguía con los mimos sobre el animal. Tal vez, la situación hubiese acabado ahí, con una inocente travesura de metamorfosis, una lección aprendida y unos hermanos reconciliados... Pero no.

-Tengo que llevarte dentro y serás la mejor excusa para asustar a mi hermano. Es una niñita de primera.

Ahí esta... La gota que derramo el vaso.

La serpiente siseó y todo ocurrió en un parpadeo.

-¡HEEEY! ¡SOY YO!

Y veloz como el mismo rayo de su hermano, tomó la daga en su cinturón y la planto en el vientre de su hermano mayor.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos de ambos padres se miraban consternados y pasaban de mirarse entre ellos hasta su hijo.

-Entonces, todo fue una venganza.-Dijeron al unísono.

Y mientras los grandes maestros de la sanación terminaban de curar a Thor tras las puertas un niño fue tomado por los brazos de su madre y... nalgueado por sus malas acciones.

La vieja escuela nunca falla.

Al día siguiente, Thor tuvo instrucciones estrictas de permanecer recostado todo el tiempo posible y solo levantarse para comer y asearse. El niño se cansaba de mirar el techo de su habitación y suspiraba a cada rato. No podía divertirse con nada aunque lo intentase. De manera repentina las puertas de su habitación se abrieron.

-¿Thor?

-Si, madre.-Respondió él con una voz dulce. Pero la expresión de su rostro se endureció cuando vio al niño de cabellos negros.

-Y tú...-Masculló con desprecio.

-¡USTEDES DOS, HARÁN LAS PASES, AHORA MISMO!-Les grito a ambos, tanto que Loki no titubeo en correr junto a su hermano en un intento de protegerse ambos.

Frigga acomodó su vestido y salió. Pero volvieron a escuchar su voz.

-¡Ah, y se les ocurre algo!-E hizo una seña con sus manos asemejando unas nalgadas. Ambos tragaron saliva ruidosamente.

Se miraron por un momento pero pronto cortaron toda conexión.

-No quiero que me des una disculpa que no sea sincera.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo venía a disculparme?- Le dijo Loki.

Thor le miró molesto. Pero pronto recordó los sucesos de su accidente con la serpiente. Antes de terminar de curarlo, su madre habló con él.

"La venganza es un terrible bicho que se incrusta en los corazones, no importa que tan noble seas, solo necesita una pizca de fragilidad para adentrarse. No lo permitas Thor. Loki es tu único hermano. Cuando tu padre y yo partamos, tendrás que confiar en él y viceversa. El lazo que ustedes tienen, no puede ser roto por nada, pero no permitas que se mancille con acciones estúpidas como esta, no pierdas a tu hermano por intentar ganar un punto a favor. Nada reemplazara eso. Nada."

El sabía que lo sucedido había sido debido al accidente en el cumpleaños de Loki. Tal vez se le había ido la mano, bueno bastante. Era momento de reconocerlo, sino, la pérdida a la que se enfrentaban a una edad muy tierna, era demasiada.

-Loki...

El mencionado le miró con un poco de tímidez.

-Yo...

Trató de buscar las mejores palabras. Le miró por un segundo y continuó.

-Lamento mucho haberte dicho marica y eso. No debo permitir que mi soberbia te lastime.

Se removió en su lugar como si intentase sacudirse la pena.

Loki le miró algo sorprendido, habían sido las palabras más cordiales que le había oído a su hermano desde hacía un buen tiempo. Aún sin poder creerlo notó como Thor lo miraba, tal vez esperando que él dijese algo. ¡Ah es cierto!

-Lamento mucho haberte apuñalado para matarte... Estaba molesto.

-Yo también lo estaba cuando te arroje por el acantilado.-Añadió el niño trueno.

Se quedaron callados, aunque aliviados de que el ambiente se hubiese aligerado un poco. Incluso pudieron respirar más tranquilamente.

-Loki...

Otra vez le miraron los ojos esmeralda.

-Debajo de la cama hay algo que debía darte.-Dijo Thor y le hizo una mueca para que se asomase bajo la cama. Su hermano menor aún no seguro le miró por varios instantes esperando encontrar alguna falla en lo que podía ser otra de sus pesadas bromas.

-Vamos hermano, tengo perforado el abdomen, ¿acaso crees que estoy en condiciones de hacerte algo?

Tenía un punto a su favor, así que el chico de cabellos negro se asomó y dejó salir un "ah" de sorpresa. Estiró su brazo y sacó el casco dorado que su padre la había regalado.

-Creí que se había perdido cuando caí por el acantilado.-Decía mientras se miraba en el reflejo del precioso objeto.

-Hace poco baje para buscarlo, pensaba dártelo más adelante.-Dijo con una sonrisa tan ancha como la de Loki. Enseguida se colocó el casco de nuevo.

-Gracias hermano.-Dijo y se echó sobre su pecho con un abrazo. Esta vez el sorprendido fue Thor, por lo general era el menor el que siempre huía de las muestras de afecto de su hermano mayor. Era común y simple, pero ahora se quedó congelado mientras sentía como le tomaba por los hombros y hundía su rostro en su cuello. Apenas pudo reaccionar. El mismo efecto hubo en Loki, el abrazo había sido espontaneo y ahora se sentía un poco torpe por el comportamiento cursi, así que con cuidado se alejó de su hermano con el rostro totalmente rojo. Ambos no se atrevían a mirarse.

-Cof cof...-Loki fingió toser.

-Yo... Y-yo también te traje algo.-Dijo con susurros y extendió su brazo. Bajo la manga de su traje salió una preciosa culebra de color marrón, pequeña y escurridiza.

-¡Increíble!-Dijo Thor que la tomó con las manos y la subió a su cama.

Los hermanos finalmente se habían reconciliado. Frigga observó la escena enternecida junto a su esposo. En silencio desaparecieron por el umbral escuchando las risas infantiles a lo lejos.

-¿Crees que sea la última vez que hagan algo así?-Preguntó Frigga.

Ambos detuvieron el paso y se observaron mutuamente. Tras unos segundos soltaron una carcajada de incredulidad

-Eso es imposible, querida.-Dijo Odín mientras le tomaba la mano.

¿Cuantas más aventuras y desventuras traían estos muchachos? Muy pocas a comparación de lo que este papel en blanco, puede ofrecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que han ido siguiendo este fic, me da gusto que por lo menos no se haya quedado en el olvido u.u' espero poder contando con sus visitas y reviews que son el motor para continuar estos one-shots. Se aceptan consejos y sugerencias.
> 
> Saludos desde México.


	8. El embravecido trueno. Parte uno.

Cada persona en este planeta, tiene un algo o un alguien que aman, siempre hay una fibra sensible que lleva tallada un recuerdo. Son como esos puntos específicos, como semillas dentro de cada uno que germinan en preciosos regalos. Todo eso, por una sola razón que en tu vida pasa solo una vez. Tal vez ya no la recuerdes, o tal vez creas que no tiene tanta importancia. Pero cierra tus ojos y sin pensarlo demasiado, trae a ti el recuerdo más lindo que tengas, aquél que te trae un sentimiento de amor y de paz. Si lo has encontrado, entonces conoces bien las raíces de tus sentimientos más nobles, sino, no te preocupes, ahí está solo que no la recuerdas.

Del mismo modo, dentro de cada uno también existen semillas que pueden sacar nuestro lado más salvaje, el más alejado del raciocinio. Una lejana situación o persona que simplemente sabes que no puedes olvidar el sentimiento de frustración que te provocó aquella escena. Cada ser humano guarda en sus corazones distintas experiencias que lo vuelven loco al punto de que se incrustan dentro de tu alma y solo afloran cuando alguien llega a tu límite. Esa batería de instinto y de no tan nobles sentimientos, también forma parte de ti, y no es malo. Es necesaria.

Así es que un niño, tan tierno de edad, puede crear sus primeras semillas, mismas que habrán de acompañarle a lo largo de su vida. Esta es la historia de la oscura semilla de Thor... Aquél recuerdo tan doloroso, que explota en su mente y que lo lleva a desencadenar una serie de reacciones sin precedentes. Thor es de alma noble y pura, pero esta ocasión esta por descubrir que es aquello que lo puede hacer estallar.

Todo comenzó una mañana tranquila y fresca de invierno. Algunas tormentas de nieve habían colapsado partes de los muelles de Asgard, los marineros habían tenido que detener sus actividades debido al sólido hielo que se formaba alrededor de sus naves. Aún así, las grandes habilidades de agricultura y ganadería de un pueblo milenario eran suficientes para mantenerlos alimentados en esas duras épocas del año. Odín contemplaba los níveos caudales que antes eran calles, el cristalino mar que ahora había detenido su danza y canto de las olas. Para él, no era posible despreciar los cambios que su pueblo tenía, ni el suelo Asgardiano. Admiraba con fervor la gran naturaleza que proveía el cosmos, los cambios que este tenían eran de igual importancia y belleza que el resto. Es por ello que Odín no odia el invierno, lo disfruta del mismo modo que disfruta una oleada de aire cálido en verano.

Volviendo del balcón se dispuso a concretar la tradicional junta con los encargados de mantener el orden en el pueblo. Hombres viejos que cuidaban de la tierra y de las relaciones comerciales entre Asgard con los nueve reinos. El padre de todo los trataba con la igualdad misma que él mantendría con sus mas allegados amigos. Es por ello que no quiso hacerlos esperar más. Frigga acomodó por última vez su capa de color marrón y tomó lugar a su lado para ascender por las escaleras al salón real donde le esperaban para la junta. Callados y con un aire de tranquilidad solo se escuchaban sus pasos sobre el reluciente marfil del suelo. Eso hasta que varios pasos apresurados chocaron contra las faldas de sus ropas.

-¡Niños!-Exclamó Frigga entre contenta y sorprendida.

Thor y Loki llegaban como era costumbre con intenciones de asustar a sus progenitores, aunque siempre fallaban. Oscilando entre los doce y trece años, los hijos de Odín reverenciaron a su padre y le ofrecieron una sonrisa.

-¿Qué acontece a mis dos preciados hijos? Espero no sea algo que lleve mucho tiempo, ahora mismo su madre y yo debemos atender compromisos con el pueblo.

-Si, padre, no es nuestro interés detener tu camino mucho tiempo. Queríamos saber si nos otorgarías el permiso de salir con el trineo a la costa, como el mar se ha congelado, no hay riesgo.

Frigga tocó el pecho de su esposo algo preocupada.

-Niños, pero últimamente ha habido muchas tormentas de nieve.

Enseguida los ojos celestes y esmeraldas se apagaron en una decepción total.

-Su madre tiene razón, es muy peligroso. Será mejor que permanezcan aquí.

Apunto de refunfuñar solo vieron la palma extendida de Odín.

-He dicho. Ahora vayan a jugar dentro del castillo. Será mejor que obedezcan, no podremos vigilarlos todo el tiempo porque estaremos ocupados, así que más valen que se porten bien.-Sentenció. Y los niños tuvieron que asentir en una resignación.

Los hermanos observaron como sus padres se alejaban sobre las escaleras. Y se miraron con tristeza. Thor llevaba tras su espalda el trineo que pensaba llevar.

-Rayos ¿Ahora que haremos? Aquí dentro no hay nada divertido que hacer.-Decía molesto mientras lo ponía en el suelo. Loki suspiró cansado.

-Bueno hermano, al menos lo intentamos. Me iré a la biblioteca.-Decía con calma mientras se daba media vuelta.

-No entiendo como te puedes divertir con un montón del libros.-Y ante lo dicho su hermano solo señaló su sien cubierta de mechones dorados.

-Porque alimenta la imaginación hermano, de la misma manera que a ti te sirve atender una espada empuñada, a mi me ayuda estudiar, así podré hacer mejores conjuros.-Explicó orgulloso. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse sin más, tropezó con el trineo que Thor había colocado previamente en el suelo, resbaló y cayó unos escalones abajo, no se lastimó pero se quedó en su sitio sobando su cabeza.

-Serás idiota Thor, ¿¡Por qué has dejado el trineo ahí sin más!?-Masculló molesto. En eso se escucharon las armaduras de los guardias que corrían. Hasta encontrarse en las escaleras.

-¿Principes?-Dijo uno y los niños le miraron. De repente una brillante idea se formó en la mentecilla traviesa del rubio.

-Estamos bien, mi hermano se tropezó.-Respondió y tomó a Loki para levantarlo. Los guardias hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron de nuevo. Antes de que se perdieron Thor se asomó por entre las escaleras y notó que eran los guardias de la puerta que separaba la entrada a la cocina, la cual tenía una salida al exterior.

-Si hacemos que los guardias vengan para acá, podremos entrar a la cocina y escapar fácilmente.-Susurró. Loki ni siquiera lo escuchó y comenzó a subir olvidándose del incidente. Antes de poder escapar, sintió el agarre de su hermano desde el cuello de su vestimenta.

-Gah... ¿Qué estas-

-¡Ssssh!

Y Loki calló ofendido.

-¿Ahora que estas tramando?-Le preguntó al oído.

Su hermano mayor no dijo nada enseguida.

-Tengo un plan para salir del castillo.

-Pero madre y padre dijeron que no podíamos.

-Ay Loki, tu y yo sabemos que jamás hemos cumplido una promesa de ese tipo.

Y el ojiverde asintió con franqueza.

-Lo que vamos a hacer es esto... Finjamos que ocurrió otro accidente con el trineo, pidamos ayuda y cuando esten lo suficientemente alejados de la puerta, los derribamos y pasamos desapercibidos hacia la cocina.

-Creo que la palabra desapercibidos, no queda en tu oración.-Decía Loki algo cansado de las ideas de su hermano.

-¿Cómo vas a derribar a dos corpulentos y experimentados guardias del castillo? Ya sé que estas gordo, pero no es para tanto.

-¡Oye!..-El rubio se miró su vientre un poquito abultado.

-No estoy gordo.-Infló los cachetes y su rostro se coloreó un poco. El hermano menor se rió por lo bajo.

-Vale pues, ¿y luego qué? ¿Cómo lo harás?

En eso Thor se acercó a su oreja y con un respingo y sonrojo Loki lo escuchó...

Un plan estaban tramando estos niños. Un excelente plan, que pasaría a la posteridad. Que Thor amaría y a Loki fastidiaría. Ese fue el día en el que el gran plan evasivo funcionó por primera vez.

Un golpe fuerte, un trineo que caía violentamente desde las escaleras y una voz chillona.

-¡AYÚDENME! ¡POR FAVOR!

Los guardias llegaron enseguida.

-¡AYÚDENME, MI HERMANO SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!

Y efectivamente Loki parecía un muñeco extra para una película de terror, llevaba el rostro pálido y varios hilos de sangre que brotaban de su nariz y boca. Y los guardias cayeron, pronto corrieron y cuando estuvieron a dos metros...

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDENLOOOOOO!

Y el pobre muchacho salió volando, su pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra los cascos de los guardias y estos se precipitaron contra el suelo quedando inconscientes. Thor gritó de alegría en el aire.

-Rápido Loki.-Dijo regresando por el trineo que había caído por las escaleras, Loki apenas podía levantarse.

-N-no entiendo... Cual es el punto... Cof cof... de hacerme esto.-Balbuceo mientras las manchas de sangre desaparecía de su rostro en un excelente efecto de magia suya.

-Esto es humillante, no me hagas volver a hacerlo, hermano.-Dijo y THor apenas lo escuchó.

-Si, sí, lo que tu digas. Ahora vamonos...

Y ambos ya en silencio corrieron hacia la cocina, como estaba vacía en ese momento simplemente Loki tuvo que implementar su magia para abrir la cerradura que los separaba de la aventura. Cuales cervatillos en primavera, los niños salieron disparados al exterior sin antes abrocharse bien sus abrigos de piel. Con cuidado esta vez de las zarzas que crecían a las afueras, se arrojaron al vacío con un campo de protección previamente hecho por Loki y con el trineo bajo ellos, patinaron hasta la ciudad.

Justo cuando chocaron contra unos sacos de desechos pudieron reirse febrilmente.

Se miraron como si fuese el mayor logro. Thor lo abrazó. Y su hermano se sonrojó.

-Si, si, ya suéltame, sabes que no me gusta que me hagas esas cosas.-Decía apenado.

Se levantaron y el primero en echarse a correr fue el rubio, pero apenas unos pasos fue detenido por su hermano menor.

-Espera Thor, si salimos así como así, notaran que somos los príncipes y llamarán a mamá y papá.-Dijo apresurado. Poco a poco, los aldeanos se le quedaban viendo a los niños que conversaban.

-Será mejor que no levantemos sospechas.-Susurró Loki y le tomó del cuello hasta hacerlo que chocaran frente contra frente.

-¿Qué hac-

-Silencio.

Y una pequeña aura recorrió por debajo de sus ropas hasta sus pies. Thor se sintió distinto y se separó lentamente de su hermano hasta ver unos ojos ámbar y unos cabellos rojos.

-¿Pero qué...?

Y la sonrisa ladina de su hermano le hizo entender que él también había cambiado, se tocó el cuerpo y sintió unos largos cabellos negros que acariciaban su rostro.

-Los ojos dorados te quedan bien, hermano.-Le susurró con una sonrisa traviesa y le acarició el mentón levemente.

-Vamos.

Esta vez Thor fue el que no pudo guardar su sorpresa. Se contempló así mismo en un balde de agua cercano. Seguía siendo varón pero el rostro que veía reflejado no era el de él.

Sin decir nada más alcanzó a su hermano en la muchedumbre hacia el muelle.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Preguntó.

-Ahora entiendes que hago 'encerrado' en la biblioteca.-Le contestó feliz. Thor lo sabía, su hermano tenía una inteligencia que sobrepasaba la normal, era un total genio. Recordó que a la edad de 3 años, Loki ya sabía leer y aprendió a hablar con una fluidez y vocabulario bien desarrollado. Thor quería azotar su cabeza contra el muro cuando le tocaba llevar las clases de ciencias y artes, le parecían fastidiosas, pero veía a su hermano tan feliz de recibirlas que permanecía callado para no quitarle el placer de la clase. A momentos lo miraba de reojo, él no entendía nada, pero siempre que le preguntaba a Loki alguna duda, él se la respondía con una cierto dejo de soberbia pero con sinceridad.

-Mira, tienes que capturar el significado de esta oración...

La voz tierna de su hermano menor explicándole una extraña metáfora de las primeras canciones que contaban la historia de su mundo. Entre el gentío Thor sonrió de oreja a oreja y mientras caminaba contempló infinitamente a su hermano.

Prontamente Loki sintió la mirada ajena sobre él. Le miró de reojo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó sin mirarlo de frente.

-Eres asombroso.-Dijo su hermano mayor.

Loki alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-Tal vez seas algo tramposo en las peleas, pero eres muy hábil y entiendes cosas que a mi me cuestan muchísimo. Te admiro, hermano. -Le dijo deteniéndose y tomándolo fraternalmente del hombro. Loki se sonrojó.

-Vamos, que cosas dices... Anochecerá y no llegaremos a tiempo al muelle.-Dijo para cambiar el tema rápidamente y caminó con más velocidad.

Thor era sincero, lo que salía de su boca era la pura verdad, aunque le diese vergüenza a su hermano admitirlo. Así que con el pecho inflado en orgullo alcanzó pronto a su hermano menor.

Quién podría prever las vueltas que daba la vida... Ignorando el futuro que les esperaba corrieron al blanco paraíso que les esperaba en el muelle.


	9. El embravecido trueno. Parte dos.

Quién podría prever las vueltas que daba la vida... Ignorando el futuro que les esperaba corrieron al blanco paraíso que les esperaba en el muelle.

-¡Llegamos!-Exclamaron al unísono mientras bajaban por unas escaleras. Ya había muchas personas que igualmente se divertían en el hielo. Niños y adultos que patinaban y de igual manera jugaban sobre trineos de madera.

Así que los príncipes no menguaron más sus ganas de jugar y tomados de la mano llegaron corriendo.

-¡Hola a todos!-Dijo Thor corriendo mientras los demás le saludaban amigablemente. Pronto se prepararon.

-Yo empujo Loki, mantente en la orilla del trineo, para que no se vuelque.

Y los hermanos comenzaron a jugar. Thor tenía la fuerza necesaria para empujar a su hermano y que este soltase la carcajada al sentir el gélido aire que golpeaba su rostro. Casualmente, siempre que era invierno Loki podía soportar más fácilmente las bajas temperaturas, más que su hermano. Esto siempre les generó curiosidad a los dos. Algo que sus padres escondían por obvias razones. La procedencia de Loki le hacia totalmente hecho para el frío y era normal que este no sintiese grandes cambios cuando el invierno llegaba a Asgard.

-¡Mas fuerte!-Decía Thor y Loki con el rostro enrojecido empujaba el trineo. Le costaba trabajo pero no era imposible, así que se esforzaba. Retozaron en el hielo tanto como pudieron, típico de unos niños que la energía les duraba más de lo que a un adulto. Se arrojaron nieve, hicieron ángeles sobre ellos e incluso se atrevieron a crear un muñeco de nieve con el gorro de Loki, la bufanda de Thor y de nariz una piedra puntiaguda.

¡Cuanta diversión tenían! Thor giraba sobre sí mismo cuando pequeñas volutas de nieve comenzaron a caer.

-Thor, vas a vomitar, deja de girar.-Le decía su hermano menor.

-No seas tonto, esto es lo más divertido, ven a intentarlo conmigo.-Dijo y tambaleándose llego hasta donde su hermano estaba costruyendo extraños edificios con la blanquecina superficie.

Le tomó del brazo.

-Vamos.

Loki no estaba en humor de pelear así que condescendiemente accedió a su hermano y tomándose de las manos ambos giraron para sentir el viento frío que enrojecía sus mejillas.

El menor que al principio no parecía muy convencido soltó la carcajada cuando vio a su hermano tan feliz mientras el paisaje a su alrededor se distorsionaba por las vueltas. Dejándose llevar como pocas veces hacía, permitió que su hermano mayor lo jalase tanto como quisiese, dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera con el de él. Thor tomaba sus manos y entrelazaba los dedos mientras buscaba más seguridad en el agarre y entonces fue cuando los pies de Loki dejaron de tocar el suelo ahora se encontraba en el aire mientras el mayor le hacía girar con gracia.

-Hermano, ¡estas volando!-Exclamaba.

Y Loki quería decirle que era un tonto, pero era tanta su felicidad en ese momento que no se atrevió. Cerró sus ojos. Tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que todo cambiase repentinamente.

El menor soltó la mano de su hermano y debido a la inestabilidad, Thor cayó sobre su espalda con su hermano a un lado.

-Loki, ¿qué pasó? Que tonto eres, te soltaste.-Dijo todavía riéndose, pero su rostro se endureció cuando vio la palidez del mencionado.

-Hermano... ¡hermano! ¿Qué tienes?-Decía y vio un pequeño recorrido de sangre que salía de su nariz. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una faceta de debilidad.

-Hermano... Estoy muy ... cansado... El cambio de imagen... Me está quitando muchas energías.-Susurró.

Era cierto, todo ese tiempo desde que habían salido del castillo Loki había empleado su magia para disfrazarse. Había excedido sus límites con tal de divertirse con su hermano mayor.

-Rápido quítalo.-Dijo y antes de terminar la oración todo volvió a la normalidad. Los cabellos rojos de él desaparecieron y dejo ver su oscura cabellera. Sus ojos verdes y su piel pálida. Thor volvió a ser rubio y con sus ojos celestes.

-Iré por ayuda.-Dijo y se giró.

-¡Ayuda!-Pero de pronto sintió que la sangre se le iba del rostro. Ya no había nadie en la vereda helada. Todos se habían ido. La noche parecía comenzar a caer apresuradamente y una neblina peligrosa se cernía por sus ojos. Ya no podía localizar el muelle, solo veía a lo lejos una inmensa sombra.

-Demonios.-Dijo Thor y sacudió a su hermano.

-Loki... Vamos... Necesito que espabiles. Sube a mi espalda.-Dijo y le dio la espalda al moribundo niño. Este pudo apenas colocar sus brazos sobre los hombros del rubio y Thor enseguida se puso de pie.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que padre y madre ya se han dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia. El muelle esta cerca.-Decía no tan convencido pero quería darle ánimos a su hermano que pronto cayó en una somnolencia.

-Vamos, resiste.-Y se echó a correr olvidando todo lo que traía. Pronto como un suspiro, la oscuridad alcanzó los pies de los niños y el viento veloz le impedía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-No, no debo rendirme.-Se repetía.

Y caminaba lentamente a pesar de la pequeña montaña de nieve que se estaba formando encima de su cabeza. No importaba si recibian un regaño, pero no quería ver a su hermano sufrir, esa fue la primera parte de su frustración.

Pronto perdió consciencia del tiempo, seguía caminando, pero ya no sabía si estaba llegando o no al muelle, si alguien a pesar de sus gritos lo podía escuchar. Su voz se perdía con el aullido de la terrible tormenta que se estaba formando sobre ellos. Los cristales de nieve que hacía unos momentos tanto los divirtieron ahora hacían pequeños cortes en el rostro de Thor, trataba de no prestar atención al escozor que le provocaban. Tenía que seguir adelante, con su hermano a cuestas.

Pero de un momento a otro, el cansancio le agotó y cayó con una rodilla al suelo. Inhalo y exhalo bocanadas de aire gélido que no le proveían de ninguna energía.

-Necesito, seguir... adelante...

Se decía.

-¿Thor? ¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó su hermano menor. Parecía ser que el breve descanso le había repuesto un poco y abrió los ojos para encontrarse en medio de un horrible escenario.

El rubio le dijo.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos al muelle.

Pero, ¿cuál muelle? Solo había oscuridad y el terrible aullido de los vientos invernales. Loki temió como solo un niño puede temer.

Con el rostro agotado. Thor alzó la mirada bruscamente cuando escuchó un aullido que no era propio del viento.

-¿Lobos?-Se preguntó. Era imposible, ¿en esta tormenta?

-La comida escasea Thor, es ahora más cuando ellos salen.-Le respondió el menor.

Parecía que poco a poco se iban hundiendo más en un negro hoyo. Thor se levantó con dificultad.

-Tonto, bájame, te cansarás más.

-No, tu aún estas muy débil. Necesitamos avanzar.

Loki intentó descender de la espalda de su hermano mayor, pero este no se lo permitía. Masculló varias palabras y no pudo. Siguieron avanzando hasta que el gruñido casi salido del infierno los alcanzó de frente.

Petrificados de miedo, vieron un par de luces amarillas como la luna que se abrían paso hacía ellos, después otros dos más y otro par más. Los lobos habían llegado para cobrar una comida que el invierno no podía proveerles. Thor descendió a su hermano quien se sentó en el suelo aún asustado.

-Tontas criaturas. ¿No saben quien soy? Soy Thor, hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard y no dejaré que den un paso más. Este niño que ven aquí, es mi hermano y habré de defenderlo con mi vida si es necesario.

Gruñeron más fuerte y esto le hizo retroceder dos pasos. Tomó un pequeño cuchillo que guardaba en sus ropas.

-Loki, quédate donde estas.-Dijo.

-Tonto, ¡espera!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, una sombra negra con colmillos se abalanzó sobre el mayor quien pronto se defendió deteniendo el animal por las mandíbulas y arrojándolo lejos. Sin embargo, era propio de esos caninos el atacar en manada. Así que después de ese ataque, le siguió otro quien arrancó una bota de Thor y este se defendió atinándole varios golpes en el cuerpo. Otro más le hizo caer y se echó encima de él mientras Thor intentaba detener los sofocantes dientes que luchaban por clavarse en su cuello.

La lucha entre el niño y el lobo fue impresionante, mientras sentía que otro más le arrancaba lo que le quedaba de ropa en sus pies. Gritó con furia mientras intentaba golpearlos. La tormenta de nieve, el clima mismo no fue benevolente.

Thor pronto escuchó el llanto desgarrador de su hermano menor. Por un instante regresó su vista a donde estaba. Había sido muy tonto por haber dejado atrás a Loki, el lobo encima de él, solo funcionaba como distractor. Otros dos lobos se acercaban victoriosos a Loki con las fauces abiertas, llenas del gozo y saboreando la piel del príncipe menor de Asgard.

Es ahí, donde Thor conocería la semilla de oscuro color, la misma que siempre le haría reaccionar en momentos cruciales, de miedo y de acción. Esa imagen que se quedaría inundando la mente y los oídos del hijo de Odín. El llanto, las brillantes gotas de sal que recorrían el rostro horrorizado de Loki, sus manos intentando cubrir su rostro.

-Loki...¡Corre! ¡CORRE!

Pero el menor no podía reaccionar, solo veía los ojos sedientos de los lobos por probar su carne. No había vuelta atrás, este era el fin. La nieve golpeaba sus negros cabellos mientras su llanto no podía parar. Era la viva imagen de la vulnerabilidad.

-Loki... No...-Susurró Thor casi ignorando al lobo encima de él.

La fibra que él desconocía que existía dentro de él, se creó. Y cerró sus ojos, recordando las risas, los conocimientos que su hermano menor tenía, las noches que pasaban juntos, los secretos que compartían. Abarrotado de emociones sabía que estaba por perder al compañero de su vida. A quien siempre habría de estar ahí.

-Loki...-Susurró una vez más cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Justo en ese momento el lobo pegó un brinco listo para devorar al hermano menor.

-¡NOOOOO!

Y la tierra Asgardiana rugió terriblemente, desde las profundidades del suelo hasta el cielo, un rayo de luz corrió a través de la nieve y del fuerte viento. Un trueno tan poderoso, que sacudió el mar congelado. La nieve se fracturó. Y el cuerpo del lobo casi calcinado cayó a lo lejos.

-¡NO TOQUEN A MI HERMANO!

Y lejos de los cabales que describían al rubio. Thor gritó con los ojos titilando en estrellas, los rayos y truenos que salían de sus manos golpearon con fuerza los cuerpos peludos de los lobos que inútilmente intentaron defenderse. Pronto los chillidos de dolor se hicieron presentes. Los lobos corrían despavoridos y Thor lejos de su juicio seguía arrojando a lo lejos los terribles truenos que vivían en su fuero interno. Pasmado en el suelo permaneció Loki contemplando la escena. Sin poder hacer nada, solo pudo ver como el desastre provocado, generaba que el hielo bajo él se rompiese.

-¡Thor, basta!-Le gritó y corrió hacia él. Demasiado tarde puesto que una ruptura de hielo resquebrajo la corteza y un pedazo de hielo macizo golpeó en la cabeza al rubio haciéndolo caer enseguida, inconsciente.

-¡PAAADRE! ¡MADREEE!-Gritó Loki mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia un campo de fuerza alrededor de su hermano.

Gritó hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que un rayo de luz apareció ante él y una figura masculina apareció. Finalmente y sin fuerzas. Loki cayó también sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y todo acabó.


	10. El embravecido trueno. Parte tres.

Le observó, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Los rayos que recorrían su piel sin hacerle daño, los centelleantes ojos eléctricos que tenía y esa expresión de total furia. Jamás había visto a su hermano así, jamás en su vida, había visto esa reacción en él, los golpes erráticos que terminaron por salvarles la vida a ambos. Ese niño... Era un gran Dios en crecimiento.

Sintió el golpe de aire en sus pulmones y Loki estalló en una tos tras despertar. Se llevó la mano al pecho mientras era sujetado por una gracil mano.

-¿M-madre?-Susurró, pero fue su sorpresa que no, se trataba de su padre que le miraba con ternura.

-Descansa hijo... Aún estas muy débil.

Loki apenas pudo volver a la cama sin sentir dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Thor?

Las preguntas pronto fueron acalladas por los dedos de su progenitor.

-Calma hijo mío... Estás en el castillo, en tu habitación. Has dormido dos días seguidos.-Explicó con calma. Mientras tomaba una jarra con agua y la servía. Pronto se la acercó a los labios de su hijo y le dio de beber con calma. Loki lo miró aún sin entender bien que era lo que sucedía. Apenas Odín puso la jarra en su lugar volvió a preguntar.

-Padre, tengo que saber dónde esta Thor.-Susurró.

Y el mencionado le contempló un poco más, Loki creyó que lo iba a regañar pero no, solo lo observó unos momentos. Temió que algo más grave que un simple desmayo le hubiese ocurrido a su hermano mayor.

Odín tomó su pequeña mano.

-Loki... Lo que pasaron tu y tu hermano... Esta en el pasado. Es mil veces más importante para nosotros su salud que el castigo que merecen en esta ocasión.

Su hijo no entendía el motivo del discurso. Estuvieron a punto de morir por evadir (otra vez) las órdenes de sus padres.

-Padre, no entiendo.-Dijo tratando de desenamarañar lo que quería decir.

Odín le sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Hijo mío. Thor duerme en su habitación, está demasiado cansado por todo el poder que usó.

-Es decir, que eso no fue un sueño.-Susurró para sí mismo Loki.

-No fue un sueño, así es.

Loki se giró para levantarse e ir a lado de su hermano. Pero fue detenido en seco por su padre.

-Loki... Necesito que me escuches, una vez que lo hagas, podrás ir a verlo.

Y solo así fue como pudo obtener toda la atención de su hijo adoptivo. Loki permaneció quieto y le miró esperando que hablase.

-Thor... Su nombre tiene más significado del que crees... Sin embargo, él aún es muy joven e inexperto para el poder que corre por sus venas.-Explicó.

-Él aún no es capaz de poder controlarse, llegará el día en el que podrá pero ese día no es hoy. El amor que siente por ti y su interés por protegerte hizo que rompiera la barrera que detenía sus poderes. Pero...

-Aún no es momento.-Terminó la oración el ojiverdo.

Odín asintió con un cierto dejo de tristeza. Clavó la mirada en el suelo por unos segundos. Después volvió a mirar al niño en su cama. Pensó con cuidado las siguientes palabras que habría de decir.

-Te lo ruego hijo... Yo conozco tus poderes y tu talento. Sé que has avanzado de maneras inimaginables en el campo de la magia que incluso tu madre pronto se está quedando sin lecciones que darte.

El joven presintió hacia a dónde se dirigía.

-Pon un sello en los recuerdos de Thor...

Ahí estaba. La razón por la cual Odín estaba ahí mismo junto a él, lejos de los oídos de los sirvientes y guardias. Pero negó con la cabeza confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-Thor puede morir sino sabe controlarse, puede lastimar a los que estén cerca de él. Debemos permitirle crecer sin esas habilidades, hasta que obtenga la madurez y la fuerza física y mental para controlar todo aquello. Thor no es un pararrayos Loki...

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron en asombro.

-Su poder siempre estará sujeto a los sentimientos de tu hermano. Aún no está listo... Haz lo que te pido hijo mío.

Y Odín le tomó del hombro para besarle la frente.

-¿Por qué no puede ser madre quien lo haga?

Nuevamente su padre le explicó:

-Solo tú conoces los sucesos tal cuales ocurrió, solo tu sabes cómo ocurrió y donde están esos recuerdos. Eres el más indicado para sellar todas esas memorias.

Tras unos instantes de silencio y de mantener la mirada fija en el rostro de su padre. El joven asintió sin saber muy bien aún, como reaccionar. Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que era responsable de lo sucedido con su hermano. Si el fuese un poco más fuerte y valiente, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Así que internamente se llamó así mismo, y se dijo

Vuélvete más fuerte Loki... Toma el poder que necesitas, para jamás provocar otro desastre. Vuélvete fuerte para protegerlo...

Y abrió sus ojos con las lágrimas a punto de correr por sus mejillas. Se secó rápidamente y miró a su padre.

-Llévame con él.

Sin decir más, con cuidado y amor paternal Odín tomó en brazos al joven convaleciente. Salió de la habitación y caminó. Loki, aún cansado podía ver las imágenes difuminadas de los criados que iban de un lado a otro, de las relucientes armaduras de los guardias. De los sollozos de su madre en la habitación contigua a la Thor. Porque sabía que ahora mismo Odín llevaba en brazos al niño que habría de tomar una decisión demasiado fuerte para su edad.

¿Por qué padre?

¿Por qué debo ser yo quien haga esto?

Es que acaso, ¿importa más el poderío? ¿Y si tu educases a tu hijo para que controlase esos poderes que tanto temes? ¿Le temes a tu propia sangre?

Del mismo modo, ese funesto viaje de su habitación a la de su hermano plantaría la primera semilla que Loki guardaría en contra de su padre. Fue esa, la primera decisión no compartida que tenía con él. Su primer conflicto entre su relación, apenas comenzaba.

Hacerlo por él, hacerlo por Thor o hacerlo por Odín.

Con los pensamientos volando no pudo prever cuando ya se encontraba a escasos metros de la cama de su hermano. Sin embargo, está estaba vacía. Buscándolo con la mirada, notó que Thor descansaba dentro de una tina de agua tibia, con hierbas de extraños olores que corrían por su cuerpo.

-Está bajo un sueño que le hemos inducido. No hay manera de que despierte ahora, es momento de que lo hagas, hijo.

¿Cómo podía un padre pedirle eso?

Conflictuado, sintiéndose un traidor por decir eso contra su padre, pero a la vez, culpable por el estado de Thor. Se posó a un lado de la tina. Odín salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a sus hijos. ¿Se estaba equivocando?

Tal vez sí, pero ese no era el momento para pagar por los daños que le haría a ambos. Así que con una nube oscura sobre su mente, salió.

Loki miró el rostro sin emoción de su hermano.

-Perdóname.-Le susurró.

Y las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse más.

-Es por esta debilidad que te he metido en estos líos, hermano. Perdóname.

Se secó las lágrimas. Y tragó saliva ruidosamente. No tenía más tiempo que perder, no quería seguir sintiéndose así. Acabaría pronto con esto. Colocó su palma sobre la frente del rubio y como si un hoyo negro se abriese, entró a los sucesos que habían acontecido días atrás.

De nuevo el terrible invierno que arraciaba contra ellos, su hermano peleando contra una jauría de lobos con tal de protegerlo. Mientras él seguía tumbado en el suelo sin poder hacer nada.

-Nunca más... nunca más lloraré.-Se dijo. Con voz alta sin abrir sus ojos para no romper la conexión. En esos recuerdos, lejano de poder cambiar los hechos del pasado, Loki extendió su mano y un halo de luz verde brilló por encima de esos recuerdos dolorosos.

-Mi hermano, hoy decreto, hasta que no estés listo... Hasta que no te encuentres en un momento crucial, cuando hayas obtenido la madurez y la fuerza necesaria... Podrás volver a ser el dueño de las tormentas y de las nubes. Mi amado hermano, descansa tu poder... Hasta que encuentres algo que quieras proteger, tanto...

Sollozó.

-Hasta que encuentres algo que quieras proteger... Tanto como a mí...

Y la luz inundó la habitación, incluso a lo lejos del palacio se vio una fulminante verdosidad lumínica que provenía. Por unos segundos. Loki soltó las últimas lágrimas que se prometió y una vez acabado el conjuro retiró su mano de la frente de su hermano y el cayó al suelo de nuevo exhausto. Con la respiración entrecortada y prominente le miró por encima del agua, dormitando.

-Perdóname de nuevo. Siempre perdóname Thor, no te meteré esa idea en tu cabeza, pero siempre perdóname.

Y con el poco poder que tenía se acercó a él sobre la tina y le tomó del mentón.

-Gracias... Por cuidar de mí.-Susurró mientras miraba de cerca sus facciones infantiles que poco a poco se transformaban en las de un hombre maduro. Con el temor de cometer un error a causa de su padre, no lo pensó más...

Y lo besó.

Le besó como nunca antes lo había hecho y como tal vez nunca más lo volvería a hacer. Sus labios contra los de su hermano esperando que sus deseos trascendiesen los mares y cielos. Para que siempre se cumpliesen. Rogando por que ahora y siempre, el corazón de Thor no hubiese espacio para nadie más que para él.

Ámame, a través de la vida y la muerte. Hermano.

Loki cayó rendido por el cansancio y por varios momentos, nadie supo que un hermoso sueño y deseo se había forjado en el corazón aturdido del príncipe menor. Esto era el comienzo de su relación tan extraña con su hermano. Culparía a su padre por siempre y pediría a todos los dioses que el día que Thor libere su poder, vaya hacia él, hacia su hermano menor.

¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? Así fue. El Dios de las travesuras, jamás obligó a su hermano a nada en ese juramento, solo esperó con fe a que se cumpliera. Y así fue.

-Dime hermano... ¿De qué se supone que eres dios?-Masculló Hela mientras retenía al hombre contra el balcón del castillo. El terrible Ragnarok que comenzaba en su tierra estaba llegando a sus inicios.

Y Thor, solo pudo pensar en su padre en esos momentos. No lo recordaba, no recordaba la noche gélida de los lobos, del llanto de Loki. Pero si sentía esa pesadez en su corazón, la furia que le embargaba cuando sentía las uñas de Hela encajándose en su cuerpo. Lo presentía como nada, sabía que había algo ahí guardado. Una semilla que había germinado unas raíces tan enredadas pero que lo llevaban a un sentimiento de añoranza.

-¿Acaso eres Thor, el dios de los martillos?

Odín lo sabía, sabía que finalmente era el momento de liberar el poder de su hijo. Aún después de su muerte Loki creyó escuchar en ese momento:

Gracias hijo mio.

Y mientras luchaba contra las horribles bestias sobre el Byfrost, miró a lo lejos donde su hermano se encontraba peleando.

Hasta que encuentres algo que quieras proteger más... Más que a mí mismo.

No pudo advertir lo que iba a pasar. Ese recuerdo se destapó como un riachuelo que se abre camino, el agua que recorrió su mente y su corazón le decían que algo más había ahí, que era ahora el momento de recordarlo. Era el momento de ser el Dios del trueno.

Es por ello que en cuanto aquél poderoso rayo cayó. Loki sonrió. Supo que su sello se había roto. Que ahora podía sentirse más aliviado con su hermano, que había saldado una deuda con su padre y que este le había agradecido por el favor del pasado que tanto le costo poder procesar. Sonrió. Porque entonces Thor recordaba lo que hizo por salvar a su hermano, lo que hace cientos de años ocurrió cuando eran niños.

Ahora ven a mí.

Y volvió a sonreír cuando le vio volar hasta el Byfrost, abrirse camino entre los enemigos y llegar hasta Loki. Tal vez nadie lo notó, nadie lo supo. Pero por instantes, Thor y Loki se miraron y se miraron de la misma manera en la que aquél día salieron a jugar con su trineo.

-He regresado, hermano.-Le dijo con su voz gutural y Loki le sonrió sinceramente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos tres últimos capítulos como me costaron. Casi no suelo dar correciones (perdón si hay muchos errores) pero es que a veces siento que es como si mis dedos no pudiesen parar hasta al final. He escrito estos tres capítulos de un sopeton, quería publicarlo en uno solo pero igual y era demasiada carga, así que los separé. Espero les haya gustado al menos este bloque.
> 
> Ya estoy por comenzar los acercamientos juveniles entre estos dos príncipes.
> 
> Espero poder contar con sus comentarios, son el propulsor de este intento de obra. Gracias por sus lecturas. Aún le queda un poco más a este bloque de one-shots.
> 
> Gracias de antemano. Saludos desde México.


	11. El tiempo no pasa en vano.

_Siento que puedo batirme en duelo con todas las paredes._

_Soy fuerte, soy grande, soy el juguete de mi propia vida._

_Me desato las muñecas de dolor_

_libero de vacío mis entrañas_

_sacudo las grietas de mi sexo_

_y la inmundicia de mis miedos pierde la batalla sin sentido_

_que hace rato se libra en el campo agotado de mi corazón._

**(N/A: Fragmento "Poema vikingo" BlancaChocolat)**

El joven cerró sus ojos al terminar de recitar el poema. Su maestra, una anciana ciega se reverenciaba ante el adolescente. Tomó un viejo bastón y se posó de manera calmada.

-Su pronunciación es impecable mi señor Loki, y ha entendido a la perfección el discurso que inmerso está en el poema.

Suspiró un poco cansada mientras se encaminaba ante la puerta que se abría sin problemas. Loki alcanzó a su maestra y caminó a su lado como muestra de respeto.

-No hay nada más que yo pueda enseñarle mi joven príncipe. Si acaso, animarlo a que –

-¿Lea más libros? Cada vez encuentro más pequeña la colección de mi padre.-Dijo con altanería y orgullo. Aunque no pecaba de mentiroso, la biblioteca de Odín cada vez era más pequeña para Loki, puesto que había leído la mayoría de ellos.

-No, me agrada su ímpetu. En eso es idéntico a su hermano mayor.

Esto último le generó un cierto escozor y a la vez un ligero rubor en el rostro.

-Ambos son audaces e impulsivos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de él. Usted busca de manera flagelante la esencia de las cosas. No dudo en que ha mejorado en demasía con las artes mágicas de su madre.-Comentó la anciana.

El príncipe y su maestra descendieron por las escaleras y a travesaron un pequeño jardín.

-Lo que quería decirle, era que ahora salga al mundo. No podrá jamás entender el verdadero valor de una prosa heroica o amorosa si solo se encierra en las hojas de su libro.

-Pero, ¿no es eso lo que he estado aprendiendo todos estos años?

La anciana rio de manera incrédula, como si fuese un niño.

-Mi príncipe, el conocimiento es vital… Pero la experiencia lo es aún más.

-No entiendo, sin el conocimiento que obtengo no podré sacar el mayor provecho de la experiencia que mencionas.

Los ojos grises y apagados de la mujer le miraron aunque no fuese directamente.

-¿Sabe usted como fue escrita toda la literatura que leímos todos estos años?

Loki negó con la cabeza aunque sabía que ella no podía verlo. La mujer sonrió tiernamente.

-Todo ese conocimiento que ahora está en su cabeza, existió solo después de que sus autores se entregaron a la llama de la vida, al caudal de las infinitas posibilidades, al torrencial mar de las emociones. Ahora es su turno, joven príncipe. Con todo lo que ha aprendido, ahora aprenda a discernir lo racional de lo emocional. Experimente todo aquello que llevo al héroe a la muerte, al amante a los brazos de su amada, a la doncella a la justicia.

El ojiverde la contempló en silencio sintiéndose un tonto, no porque dudase de lo que estudió todos estos años, sino porque parecía regresar a la primera clase, como si la decrepita mujer delante suyo lo tratase como un uno tonto.

-Ahora que tiene todo eso, deséchelo y aprécielo en carne propia.

Y sonrió más tiernamente mientras alcanzaba a acariciar la mano del príncipe. Él no se inmutó pero tampoco parecía desagradarle del todo.

-Hay tantas cosas en este mundo, que no se pueden apreciar en un libro. El amor por ejemplo

Loki rodó los ojos ante el cambio de tema cursi.

-El amor es algo que solo se encuentra como un animal escurridizo en el bosque, no puedes apelar a una ecuación. El amor, es algo que se lleva por dentro y se descubre una y otra vez, no lo puedes encerrar en un solo lugar.

Con una mueca de cierta indiferencia, Loki la escuchó.

Al final del jardín dos guardias esperaban para escoltar a la mujer castillo afuera donde un carruaje la esperaba para llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa. Loki no compartió más palabras con ella, solo observó su cansado andar y la silueta que se perdía.

-Aunque lamento que su hermano, no pueda disfrutar tanto de lo que usted ama.-Dijo estando ya casi fuera del castillo.

Loki sonrió con malicia y despidió con un gesto a la mujer. Esa poesía que recitó había sido la última. Debido a los grandes avances del joven príncipe, la mujer había dado por terminada su enseñanza. Así que después de 300 años de enseñanza, se retiraba finalmente del castillo.

Suspiró cuando vio las grandes puertas cobrizas cerrarse. Alzó un poco más el cuello de su ropa y se encaminó a sus aposentos. Desde niño había sido un excelente alumno de la mujer que acababa de dejar el palacio. Loki sabía que tenía un poder al momento de la persuasión, en su manera de hablar, en su manera de transmitir lo que quería decir aún sin decirlo explícitamente. Es por ello que la materia de literatura con todas sus ramas, fue una de sus favoritas. Se encaminó con gracia entre los pasillos mientras se sentía un hombre nuevo. La adolescencia hizo en el que su galanura aumentara con creces. Sus ojos cristalinos ahora refulgaban de elocuencia y travesura. Sus gestos incluso en su caminar eran dignos de un caballero de reluciente armadura. Loki daba la impresión de ser la perfecta descripción de un heredero a la corona y él lo sabía.

Mientras se relajaba y disfrutaba del paseo entre los pasillos y jardines hasta su habitación contempló el día. Más relajado, radiante y fresco. Una excelente oportunidad para encerrarse en la iluminada biblioteca. Terminaría aquél libro mágico de las primeras canciones del pueblo Asgardiano. Sin embargo, se detuvo unos instantes cuando escuchó el golpeteo metálico de espadas. Arqueó la ceja y observó la escena:

Thor movía la espada como una rama de alelís. Ligera en sus manos, poderosa ante el choque contra el escudo del rubio Fandral. Loki les contempló, los nuevos amigos de su hermano no eran realmente de todo su agrado pero podía tolerarlos. Alguna que otra vez se vio en la necesidad (bajo órdenes de su padre) de acompañarlos a incontables batallas, Loki era muy independiente en el campo de batalla pero sintió siempre un dejo de rencor al ver al grupo de su hermano encabezado por el príncipe que siempre parecía llevarse la gloria. Aunque Thor siempre corría a su presencia.

-¡Hermano, lo logramos!-Decía feliz con el rostro lleno de polvo y sudor. Loki le sonreía de medio lado y veía como su hermano le regalaba una rebanada de todo el tumulto de gloria que se formaba.

El pelinegro era formidable en batalla, no era necesario tener que llamar la atención para sentirse un gran guerrero. Giró sobre sus talones mientras su capa verde se ondeaba y continuaba su camino.

-¡AH!- Un grito juvenil le hizo girar la cabeza de manera brusca. Su hermano cayó al suelo junto con el estruendo de la espada.

Fandral se arrojó casi sobre él.

-¡Thor, vamos, levántate! ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te distrajiste de esa manera?

Intentaba hacerlo descubrirse la herida de su brazo izquierdo pero Thor estaba renuente en cubrir el borboteo de sangre con su mano derecha.

Antes de poder seguir moviendo al adolorido rubio llegó Loki en un parpadeo.

-Hazte a un lado Fandral.-Ordenó Loki. Este le tomó la mano que obstruía su herida y con un agarre firme le dio a entender que le mostrase. Sin decir nada y con los ojos sorprendidos de Fandral, Loki contempló la herida en el brazo de su hermano mayor.

-No es nada, solo un rasguño. – Movió sus manos ágilmente en el aire y colocó su palma sobre la herida. Esta pronto dejó de doler y Thor pudo girar a ver a su hermano.

-Date prisa.-Le susurró.

Los ojos verdes de su hermano se prendieron en curiosidad.

-¿A qué tanta prisa? ¿Quieres seguir luchando? – Preguntó divertido.

De pronto, aún antes de que el conjuro de Loki terminase, Thor se levantó de golpe mientras se erguía exagerando el pecho hacia afuera. Fandral miró a Loki quienes aun se mantenían con una rodilla sobre el suelo. Con la mirada de complices intentaban descifrar que mosca le había picado al mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Thor que tienes? -Preguntó Fandral sin respuesta. Loki notó un leve tono rojo en el rostro de él. Puso su mano sobre su frente pero de manera grosera el ojiazul le quitó la mano.

-Vamos, actúen normales. – Susurró y ellos aún no comprendían a qué se refería. Thor fingía que no sentía dolor alguno, mientras parado en el sitio donde estaba hinchaba el pecho, fruncía el ceño y tensaba los músculos de los brazos.

De pronto los ojos verdes siguieron el punto fijo de los ojos azules. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que al final del jardín donde estaban practicando una jovencita paseaba con una caja de plata en las manos, en ella llevaba utensilios de belleza que eran llevados hacía los aposentos de la reina.

Sin poder creerlo, Loki intercambió miradas entre la niña a lo lejos y la tonta pose de su hermano. Notó los tontos intentos de Thor, sus corpulentos brazos, su mirada seria, el pecho hinchado, la mirada energética. El tiempo había hecho en los hermanos cosas tremendas. El mayor de los hijos de Odín rebosaba de virilidad y vitalidad. Incansable y fuerte, Thor era toda aquella imagen de lo que un guerrero podía ser.

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó Loki intentando no ver más el cuerpo de su hermano.

-¡SSH!

Y guardó silencio en contra de su voluntad. Giró los ojos y esperó a que la niña se fuese. Para ese momento Fandral ya se había actualizado en la situación y miraba divertido a su amigo.

-Vamos viejo, es una chica de servicio ¿por qué no hablas con ella?-Le decía mientras le golpeaba las costillas levemente, Thor deshizo la tonta pose.

-Claro que no, no sé que decirle.-Tartamudeo.

-Thor no puedes enredarte con una chica como esa.-Se adelantó Loki. Los ojos azules de él lo miraron molesto.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme en quién puedo fijarme o no. Además yo no he dicho que me guste.- Esto último lo dijo como un secreto.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿No sabes qué quieres obtener de ella?-Preguntó Fandral más que por curiosidad sino como reclamo.

-Si ni siquiera sabes que quieres de ella. ¿Para qué acabas de montar el teatro de hace un momento?-Preguntó Loki.

-No losé, pensé que le gustaría.

-Pensé, pensé.- Arremedó Fandral. Tomó la espada del príncipe y el dios de las travesuras mientras no paraba de rodar los ojos con los comentarios de su hermano mayor.

-Será mejor que no se pasee por aquí mientras practicamos, no quisiera que me colgaran por matar a un príncipe distraído.-Decía divertido. Loki sin decir nada se alejó para poder proseguir el camino hacía la biblioteca, aunque lo sucedido momentos atrás le dejó en su mente sonando varias frases y cosas que pudo haber dicho en el momento pero calló. Del mismo modo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Thor observó a su hermano irse, con la mirada perdida (que era algo raro en él ) y con el andar errático.

-Vamos Thor ... ¿Thor?

Pero no respondió enseguida, siguió contemplando el camino por donde su hermano menor se había ido. Notó algo en su mirada y no supo qué era, pero sabía que era su culpa.


	12. Esto es lo que buscas

-No puedo creer lo que me dices.- Contestó Volstagg después de darle un inmenso mordisco a un gran pan de ajo relleno de carne y frutos.  
Fandral dejó la copa de vino en la mesa.  
-Es como te digo, yo mismo lo vi, la chica iba caminando sin haberse dado cuenta de que había ocasionado que casi le rebanase el brazo a Thor.-Respondió divertido.   
Hogun escuchaba con calma el relato entre los dos hombres delante de él. El día había terminado y los guerreros se encontraban en un salón del castillo donde se les había proveído de alimento y bebida. Thor siempre les invitaba a cenar después de las prácticas con armas. El mencionado tardo en llegar, entró con el brazo derecho envuelto por una delgada gasa de color blanco.   
-Aquí viene Romeo.-Bromeo Volstagg.  
Thor miró a Fandral como reclamo por haber contando ‘la anécdota’ sin su permiso y probablemente añadiendo detalles que no eran ciertos.  
-¿Esta tu brazo bien?-Preguntó Hogun.  
El rubio asintió y comenzó a devorar lo que había sobre su plato. Al ver la falta de conversación por parte del príncipe los jóvenes se contemplaron entre ellos. Finalmente Fandral habló:  
-Vamos principito, solo fue un desliz por hoy. Ya habrá más oportunidad para que hables con ella.-Y le dio un apretón en el hombro. El rubio le miró por unos segundos y prosiguió a tomar la copa ante él.  
Enseguida tosió ante el líquido que recorrió su garganta.  
-¡Esto es-!  
Y esta vez Volstagg le puso la mano para que no dijese otra palabra.  
-Si, es vino, no arruines la cena.- Le susurró esperando que los sirvientes no escuchasen.  
El joven monarca les miró con reproche, una vez que se calmó volvió a hablar.  
-Ustedes saben que estamos a un paso de poder beber con tranquilildad y legalidad. Adulterar la bebida en estos momentos puede ser motivo de un gran regaño de mi padre hacia nosotros.-Dijo con la nariz roja debido a que el líquido le había calado en primera instancia. El gordo pelirrojo le miró:  
-Relájate, no se darán cuenta si nos deshacemos de toda la evidencia.-Y con cinismo alzaba su copa llena del líquido ilegal.  
Finalmente Thor rio y prosiguieron el festín de comida ante ellos. La noche cayó de manera más profunda y los amigos parecían no poder terminar de contar todas las anécdotas e historias que venían a su mente. Los platos ya se encontraban vacíos cuando los sirvientes llegaron para asear el lugar.   
-Tengo un plan *hic* para ti, Romeo.-Dijo Fandral.   
Ambos fueron cargados enseguida por Volstagg.  
-De acuerdo, creo a todos nos ha pegado, será mejor que nos mudemos a otro sitio menos concurrido, sino nos descubrirán. Hogun trae las armaduras por favor.  
Y a través de los pasillos casi desiertos los muchachos fingieron un andar recto y una mirada sobria. Pero como todo joven, siempre se cree que nadie se da cuenta aunque sea la cosa más obvia. Los guardias contemplaron los enrojecidos rostros y la mirada cristalina de ellos.  
Los guardias se miraron entre ellos y compartieron una risa de camadería. Ellos también habían sido jóvenes, por ahora, fingirían que no los habían visto en tales condiciones. Les dejaron marcharse a los jardines principales que ya daban pie al pueblo. Atravesaron el gran patio con la luz de la luna bañándolos. Una vez lejos del halo lunar se dejaron caer casi a la entrada.  
Riéndose con chuecas carcajadas.   
-Hay que hacer esto más seguido.-Dijo Thor.   
-Fuiste el primero en reprochar lo del vino en las copas y ahora quieres unirte, eres un príncipe muy fácil de convencer.-Decía Hogun divertido. Su estoica figura ya también había sucumbido a los efectos de la bebida.  
El grupo todavía se quedó en silencio en la oscuridad de la puerta de servicio. Los guardias se habían movido de lugar para cubrir perímetros, así que tenían unos minutos antes de que volviesen.   
-¿Y bien Thor, qué te parece?-Habló de nuevo el guerrero rubio.  
-Creo que es una idea muy tonta.- Le respondió y no obtuvo sino un cabezazo del rubio. Pronto se retorcieron entre dolor y risas.  
-¿De qué tanto hablan?-Preguntó Volstagg.  
-Tengo un plan y Thor tiene miedo de llevarlo a cabo.-Habló de nuevo Fandral.  
-¿Tendrá que ver con una linda chica de servicio?-Preguntó Hogun. Y la chispa se incendió en los jóvenes que rodearon al príncipe.   
-Oh vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo? No es posible que seas capaz de matar a cientos de rebeldes en los nueve reinos pero no seas capaz de hablar con una simple muchacha.  
-Exacto, deberías ser más valiente que solo en el campo de batalla, un guerrero también necesita alimentar su corazón y mente en estas pruebas.-Explicó el chico de cabello negro.  
-Yo digo que hay que hacerlo.-Dijo Volstagg.  
-Esto es lo que haremos, conozco a un conocido de la familia de ella, la haré venir al campo de los manzanos que está a las afueras del castillo. Como está de lado opuesto al muelle no habrá casi gente y podrás hacer lo tuyo.- Explicó Fandral dándole un codazo en las costillas.  
El rubio hizo un recuento de ocasiones en las que había hecho caso a los planes de los muchachos, no todos fueron derrotas pero siempre fueron cosas que se quedarían en las memorias de todos. ¿Qué tan memorable podía ser la primera cita de Thor?   
Se restregó las manos contra los ojos.  
-¿Qué dices?  
El rubio no hallaba manera de poder cambiar el tema, o de siquiera dejar que los demás le respirasen encima. No se sentía bien debido a la bebida y estos muchachos no paraban de interrogarlo por cuestiones que para él no debían darse demasiada importancia. Aún no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la muchacha, era linda sí, pero no sabía como dirigirle la palabra. Tan es así que necesitaba pasar por un escrutinio en su cerebro. Nada podía ser tan sencillo como sus amigos lo planeaban. Una cita a ciegas en un lugar lejano no parecía satisfacerlo del todo. Pero el había iniciado el tema y no sabía como cerrarlo.  
-Esta bien, hagan lo que quieran, a mi me dicen que tengo que hacer.-Respondió de mala gana y los demás estallaron en felicidad.   
Pronto continuaron con alguno que otro comentario al respecto y salieron. La cabeza de Thor daba vueltas, el efecto en vez de parecer desaparecer más bien parecía estarse intensificando. Necesitaba poner en práctica el consumo de alcohol, tal vez podría volverse un mejor ‘bebedor’.   
Caminó y giró su vista esperando que nadie lo estuviese viendo. Atravesó la gran plaza y subió las escaleras. Tropezó un par de veces pero jamás tocó el suelo. Logró escabullirse sin llamar la atención. Cruzando los pasillos sintió que la estructura del castillo se tambaleaba ante sus ojos. ¿Ahora hacía donde debía caminar? ¿Derecha?  
Sí, tenía que ser por aquí, se convenció.  
Pronto con la palma sobre la pared caminó casi arrastrándose.  
-No vuelvo a hacer esto.-Se decía.   
La mentira más grande del mundo.  
De momento escuchó las armaduras de los guardias que se movían en su dirección. Será mejor que mostrase una mejor cara o sería llevado con su padre, esto le generaría un problema. Sin embargo, el piso mismo parecía un mar embravecido y sus pies no encontraban el equilibrio necesario.  
Lo iban a encontrar.  
Cerró los ojos rendido a que sucediese lo que tenía que suceder. En eso sintió una mano que le hizo levantarse.   
-Pasa tu brazo sobre mi cuello.-Susurró.  
-L-loki.  
Y así lo hizo. De manera escurridiza el menor de los hermanos le obligó a caminar hasta sus aposentos. Evadió toda seguridad gracias a sus ilusiones. Por última vez, Loki miró ambos lados buscando que no hubiese testigos y entraron juntos a la habitación.  
-Vaya, vaya hermanito.-Dijo con dejo de cansancio y dejó caer a Thor en la cama.  
-Te estas ganando con creces el reproche de nuestro padre.-Le decía mientras servía agua en un recipiente. Tomó una tela blanca y la sumergió en la fría agua.  
Regresando al lecho acomodó el cuerpo de Thor sobre la cama y puso la jerga sobre su frente. El golpe de frío contra la piel ardiente del príncipe le hizo soltar un gemido.  
-Gracias.-Finalmente susurró Thor.  
El ojiverde contempló el estado ebrio de su hermano y soltó una risita.   
-Tienes suerte que los haya visto tambaleándose hacia la puerta de servicio.  
-Creí que pasaríamos desapercibidos.-Respondió.  
-Thor, apestaban a alcohol.  
Y el joven simplemente soltó un bufido de insatisfacción. Se apartó la gasa sobre sus ojos.  
-Será mejor que descanses, me pondré a meditar si le digo a padre tus travesuras.-Dijo Loki con una risa en medio. Dejó al muchacho en su habitación, justo cuando iba a salir, el rubio le llamó:  
-Loki, por favor no les digas nada a nuestros padres. Ellos solo lo hicieron porque querían divertirse y hacerme olvidar un poco de…-No terminó la frase.  
Arqueó una ceja y se acercó de nuevo a la cama ocupada.   
-Si quieres olvidarte de algo, puedo ayudarte.-Dijo malévolamente mientras jugaba con sus manos en el aire. Thor sabía de las habilidades de Loki para hacer de las suyas con las memorias ajenas. Alguna vez se llegó a preguntar si esas habilidades no las había llegado a utilizar sobre él.  
-¿Borrarías mis memorias?-preguntó.  
En ese instante un terrible dolor golpeó el corazón de Loki. Solo una vez en su vida había hecho eso, y aún se lamentaba por ello aunque haya sido por encargo de su padre. Borró su sonrisa y alejó su mano.  
-No gastaría mis energías en hacer eso.- Dijo apartando la mirada, fingiendo.  
Thor eructó.  
-Que asco.  
-Ojalá pudieras hacerlo ahora.-Dijo el chico del trueno. Esto desconcertó a Loki. Le miro de vuelta.  
-¿Por qué querrías eso?  
Parecía meditarlo un poco o más bien estaba intentando no vomitar.  
-Pienso demasiado sobre esa chica, no sabría que hacer si la tuviera en frente, me gustaría tener un plan de ataque, como en el campo de batalla. Así las cosas serían más sencillas.  
Los ojos de Loki relampaguearon. Otra vez el tema de la tonta muchacha. Apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.   
-¿Por qué prestarle tanta importancia a alguien como ella?-Masculló.  
-Creo que no todo gira en torno a la chica en sí.  
Era el colmo, Thor no paraba de hablar incoherencias, debía ser por el alcohol. Loki contempló la idea de tener un hermano borracho. Parecía causarle gracia.  
-¿Entonces?  
En este punto finalmente el briago hermano cesó sus palabras. Se quedó mirando al infinito mientras seguía eructando de vez en cuando.   
-Me iré a dormir, será mejor que tu hagas lo mismo.-Loki se levantó pero antes de poder dar un paso sintió el agarre de su hermano.  
-No te vayas *hic* por favor.- Protestó.  
-¿Quieres alguien que cuide por ti?-Preguntó como desafío.   
-No, solo necesito tu compañía.- Habló con sinceridad y un dejo de inocencia. Con los ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa insípida en su rostro. Aún así, las súplicas de su hermano en una situación donde parecía sufrir siempre fueron un punto débil en Loki. Él disfrutaba de hacerle sufrir pesadas bromas y demás, pero solo si era el autor de ellas. Ahora la cosa era distinta, veía el sopor de su hermano por alguien que no era él. El simple hecho le molestaba.  
-Solo será un momento.-Susurró mientras volvía sentarse en la cama. No tardo mucho en irse de espaldas. Thor lo había tomado por los hombros y lo había arropado entre sus brazos. Ahora Loki le daba la espalda a su hermano mayor mientras este enterraba su cabeza entre los cabellos negros de él. De nuevo, siempre la misma historia desde que eran niños. Thor adoraba de encimarse a Loki como si de un oso se tratase.   
El corazón del ojiverde estalló en latidos sin control. La cercanía de la piel de su hermano era algo que ya no era tan común como cuando eran infantes. Ahora tenía el aliento de Thor chocando contra su oído.  
No opuso resistencia solo se quedó quieto.  
-Quédate conmigo.-Susurró. En ese momento Loki quiso oponerse mientras el rostro se le encendía en miles de colores.  
-No sé porque cuando estoy contigo encuentro las respuesta a mis problemas.-Continuó. Esta vez los labios del menor se cerraron. Solo bufó.  
-Es obvio, soy más inteligente que tú. Mis consejos son dignos de cualquier oráculo o consejero real.  
Thor le abrazó más fuertemente.  
-Loki, no sé que es lo que siento.- Volvió a hablar y esta vez su voz parecía entrecortada.  
¿Estaba llorando?  
El alcohol, el alcohol, el alcohol. Se repetía. Era eso, su hermano era una masa de músculos nada más. No podía tener ahora un arranque de emociones solo porque sí.  
-¿Te estas esmerando en descifrar lo que hay dentro de ti?  
-Si, hermano. No entiendo qué me provoca la figura de esa muchacha. Me gusta pero… No sé si sea lo suficiente como para depositar mis afectos en alguien así.  
-Es comprensible, es una plebeya, no es digna de ninguno de nosotros.  
-No hables así, además ambos sabemos que no es cierto eso que dices. No sé que interés hay querer aparentar ser algo que no eres, Loki.  
Guardó silencio como sintiéndose descubierto.  
-No intentes entender como me siento yo. Ese es asunto mio.-Le reprochó y luchó por soltarse. Ya tenía demasiado de aquél arranque de confesiones, se iría ahora mismo de la habitación porque sentía que la mente se le nublaba.  
Pero la diferencia de corpulencia le volvía débil contra su hermano. De hecho, en un punto, Thor logró alcanzarlo de manera que ahora pudo ponerlo de frente a él.  
-No me refiero a su posición social.-Le dijo de manera seria.  
Ambos guardaron silencio mientras se miraban a los ojos.  
-¿Qué tiene entonces que te detenga a siquiera hablarle?  
-No lo sé, sintiera que aún hay algo que me falta. Como un plus.  
Y la mirada desatinada de Thor hizo que Loki en verdad se interesara. En la cabeza brotaban las palabras de la anciana.  
La experiencia es mil veces mejor que los libros. No hay conocimiento que no haya sido puesto en práctica antes que puesto en una hoja.  
-¿No hay algo entonces que te impulse?  
-Creo que no, o no lo sé. Tal vez sí, pero no sé como saber si en verdad es eso o un simple capricho.  
Y continuaron las miradas. Ya no sabían que más decirse. Loki quería descifrar que había dentro de la mente de su hermano, que cosa era la que le abría las puertas a la confusión. Permanecieron quietos, sin apartar sus ojos del otro. Con los rostros sonrojados. ¿Qué situación era aquella?   
El hermano menor observó cada detalle del rostro de Thor. Los ojos azules, cuando eran niños parecía que el azul se asemejaba a un lago cristalino. Ahora con los años, parecía que su tono de azul se hubiese oscurecido, ahora eran dos mares imponentes. Las marcadas facciones varoniles en él. Los dorados cabellos que se revolvían, el vello facial que salía con más abundancia le habían dado ahora un toque maduro con la barbilla cubierta. El tiempo no pasaba en vano.  
Del mismo modo, Thor sintió perderse en las lagunas de Loki, el color esmeralda de sus ojos parecía haber cambiado pero no sabía en qué exactamente. Tenía características muy finas, desde sus cejas delgadas, pasando por sus pómulos serenos y su barbilla puntiaguda. Loki no era partidario del vello en el rostro, empezando porque era lampiño. Así que siempre tendría su rostro revestido de inocencia traicionera.   
-¿No quieres pasar la noche aquí? Me siento un poco solo.  
-Cada uno tiene su habitación Thor ¿por qué quieres que me quede?  
-Cállate y hazlo  
Y nuevamente ahí estaban los intentos de Thor de retenerlo a su lado. Pero su hermano ya estaba cansado de ese teatro que no parecía llegar a ningún lado, estaba cansado de no tener la certeza de saber que había en el corazón de Thor. ¿Por qué lo ponía tan de malas esa situación? ¿Qué cosa era aquella que le impedía ver a Thor contemplando a alguien más? Prestándole atención.  
Con frustración detuvo sus robustos brazos y lo colocó en su lugar. Luchó un poco más, hasta que supo como retener al intenso de su hermano mayor. Se colocó encima de él finalmente deteniendo así su fuerza.   
Respirando agitadamente. Sonrió victorioso por finalmente deshacerse del agarre de Thor. Aunque pronto la seriedad llegó a él cuando vio la mueca de sorpresa en el hombre bajo él. No se habían puesto a pensar que la posición en la que estaban podía comprometerlos si alguien entraba por la puerta. Loki lo pensó enseguida pero aún así, no pudo separar sus manos del pecho de él.  
En el ambiente solo estaban oscilando sentimientos de confusión. Permanecieron allí, callados, asustados casi, no sabiendo como sentirse, ahora el de los ojos verdes se unía a la desenfrenada situación de no saber qué hacer.  
Loki tragó saliva ruidosamente. Thor volvió a eructar.  
-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.  
Pero pronto una mano lo detuvo. Thor acarició su mejilla. El escenario era cada vez más penoso. La inmensa cama de seda blanca parecía relucir con la luz de luna. Los luceros azules de Thor. La ansiedad en la mirada de Loki y sus corazones que pronto se saldrían de su pecho.  
Esto no era normal, este tipo de cosas, no era lo que los hermanos hacían. No debía ser así… Aun con todo ello, ninguno parecía poner resistencia. ¿Por qué?  
En un instante todo cambió. El mayor le jaló del brazo y lo obligó a estar a escasos centimentros de su rostro. Los labios del rubio se abrieron un poco y su aliento chocó contra la piel de porcelana.   
-Solo acompáñame hasta que pueda dormir.-Le susurró.  
Fue lo último que se dijeron. Sin saber realmente por qué, Loki asintió y se quedó a lado de su cama. Con un poco de torpeza Thor se despojó de sus ropas hasta quedar en un pantalón de seda. Loki solo atinó a deshacerse de su armadura y quedarse en sus acostumbrados pantalones oscuros. Volver a sentir la piel desnuda de su hermano en verdad lo estaban poniendo de nervios. El efecto del alcohol generaba que su piel estuviese más caliente de lo demás y esto no ejercía un efecto de paz en el hermano menor. La comprometida situación no parecía acabar.   
En el otro extremo de la cama, Loki intentaba alejarse del corpulento ser de Thor, pero parecía inútil, los centímetros que lograba separarse Thor los acortaba. Infló las mejillas en frustración. Pasaron los minutos y tal vez una hora. A momentos el mayor retenía su mirada sobre el chico de ojos verdes, a momentos parecía recorrerlo con su vista. La piel de porcelana que brillaba con la luz de luna.   
-Ella no tiene esa piel, es morena. Y no es que me desgrade, pero no parece tampoco generarme un gran sentimiento.- Volvió a hablar.  
Loki se miró el torso desnudo y supo que estaba haciendo comparaciones con la muchacha de servicio.  
-No te atrevas a ponerme a la par de ella. – Masculló.  
-No lo hago, tu eres mil veces mejor…-Susurró.  
Y el comentario que debía ser odiado terminó generando un color carmín aún más pronunciado en Loki.   
-Me gusta más el carmín en tus mejillas que en los cabellos de ella.- Habló.  
Los rayos lunares encontraron un escondite en los ojos verdes del menor, un rayo de flagelantes emociones ante las palabras de su hermano. ¿Le prefería a él que a una mujer?  
¿En verdad eso podía pasar?  
-Loki… No entiendo algo que debería ser obvio.  
-¿Qué cosa, Thor?- Susurró con un dejo de felicidad y dulzura.  
El rubio cerró los ojos, amenazando con no responder. Esta vez, envuelto por el aroma embriagador del vino, el calor de su cuerpo y la melodía de su voz, Loki se acercó a su hermano y acunándose en su pecho le miró:  
-¿Thor?  
Este volvió a abrir los ojos casi bruscamente, en verdad el sueño le estaba reclamando en ese momento.  
-No entiendo, por qué… siento tu mi hermano.  
Aguardó.  
Sus entrañas parecían removerse de emoción o tal vez nerviosismo. Sus esmeraldas necesitaban ver el mar de su hermano para descifrar lo que quería decir.  
-Porque cada vez que encuentro algo bello, siento que tengo que compararlo contigo, aunque sé que es inútil. Siempre me has cautivado por sobre todas las cosas.  
Y el refulge de su corazón pareció un volcán en erupción. Tan potente que le hizo saltar de su sitio y finalmente encontrar exquisito el sabor del vino proveniente de los labios de su hermano.  
No pudo pensar en algo más que no fuese en no romper esa unión. Que para nada fue fugaz. La boca de ambos se movía de manera constante como si todo este tiempo solo necesitasen de una excusa para volver a encontrarse.  
Hubo unos cuantos gemidos y un par de gruñidos, mientras a segundos se separaban para tomar de nuevo el fresco aire para nuevamente unirse.   
Timados por el tiempo y el calor de sus cuerpos encontraron en tan descarado acto, una nueva sensación de felicidad y excitación. Empero, todos conocemos el rumbo de esta historia.  
Las anchas manos de Thor lo separaron enseguida.  
-Loki, no.  
Y él se quedó petrificado.  
-S-somos hermanos… Esto… No está bien. No es que… no te quiera pero… no está bien.  
Su alma entera se resquebrajó en ese momento, sucumbió y su ceño se entristeció. Estoico donde estaba, apartó la mirada realmente apenado. A pesar de lo sucedido, una enorme furia comenzaba a abrigarse en el pecho del menor, le miró esta vez con un brillo ladino.  
-Aunque lo niegues, lo que ha pasado, es un hecho… Esto Thor… Es el amor, es aquello que esperabas encontrar en esa escuálida muchacha y no encontrarás. La chispa que te lanzó a recibirme hace unos instantes. Esto es el amor, es una emoción, no la ecuación de un libro.   
La mirada azul de su hermano lo observó por un largo rato como si la embriaguez hubiese acabado. Pero aún se veía en ellos una inmensa confusión y temor.  
Pasaron un par de minutos, y la respiración de ambos finalmente se acompasó. Con el rostro escondido Thor se apartó y de nuevo cubierto por las sábanas se arrojó al sueño que hacía ya unos minutos lo llamaba.   
No paso mucho tiempo antes de que incluso comenzara a roncar. Así que con la mirada vacía. Loki se alzó en tiempo y salió de la habitación. Aún afuera, se llevó la mano al pecho para sentir como el corazón en ningún momento le había dejado de retumbar a grandes tropeles.   
Suspiró varias veces intentando reacomodar su ritmo. Así fue como a mitad de la noche, el príncipe recorrió el castillo y se internó en su habitación sin decir nada más. Una vez allí, sin poder procesar algo más, se quitó la armadura y ropa que portaba (tuvo que ponérsela de nuevo para no levantar sospechas). Ante un gran espejo de cristal puro contempló su figura. Su pecho aún subía y bajaba. Su rostro estaba coloreado en tonos rojizos y sus ojos aún podían reflejar la total sorpresa.   
Como niño inocente se llevó la mano a donde su hermano le hizo una caricia y después lo besó. Negó de manera brusca y se tumbó sobre la cama perfectamente dispuesta.  
El amor es algo que solo se encuentra como un animal escurridizo en el bosque, no puedes apelar a una ecuación. El amor, es algo que se lleva por dentro y se descubre una y otra vez, no lo puedes encerrar en un solo lugar.  
Las palabras de la anciana volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza. Escondió su rostro entre las almohadas y pidió por tener una noche tranquila. Aunque era obvio que esa sería una de tantas noches en las que la tranquilidad desaparecería constantemente.


	13. Capitulo final: El lazo que nos une.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡ALTO!!!
> 
> UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR, SOLO QUIERO HACER UNA ACLARACIÓN SOBRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO QUE VAN A LEER; VAN A EXISTIR ALGUNOS SALTOS ENTRE ESCENAS DE LAS PELÍCULAS DE THOR, ASÍ QUE PIDO SU COMPRENSIÓN PARA QUE PUEDAN DISFRUTARLO SIN SORPRENDERSE POR LOS CAMBIOS REPENTINOS, SIN MÁS, ADELANTE.
> 
> MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE TRABAJO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. PRÓXIMAMENTE PONDRÉ UN EPÍLOGO. GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO.

-No... Loki.

Esa respuesta, le purgaba hasta el alma de una manera que jamás se había atrevido a mostrar. Después de aquella noche, algo en él cambió radicalmente, el tema de la muchacha de servidumbre quedó en el olvido, Thor continuó con sus entrenamientos y misiones ignorando todo consejo de Fandral sobre la conquista de la chica. Les llamaba mucho la atención que la actitud del príncipe mayor hubiese cambiado de manera repentina, pero ante el silencio del rubio, desistieron. 

La relación entre Thor y Loki se enfrió, pasaron varios días sin dirigirse la palabra, tan solo algunos comentarios como “pásame el pan” o “con permiso” pero nunca una conversación, sus padres parecían extrañados, y en cuanto mencionaron el tema, los muchachos hicieron caso omiso y de manera forzada conversaban o se dirigían dos o tres frases. Con el paso de los meses y eventualmente de los años, esto terminó casi en el olvido. Ambos podían conversar sin mayor problema, siempre y cuando no tocasen ‘ese tema’ de manera seria. Thor parecía ser el más aliviado, en su mente parecía ser que todo se hubiese arreglado con la indiferencia.

Empero, Loki no sentía lo mismo, algo en su interior le decía que tenían que hablarlo, discutirlo, pero era inútil, se sentía frustrado y sobretodo, se sentía más de tener que ocultarlo. Allí empezó todo. El príncipe menor había sido criado en el seno de una familia real con excelentes modales y educación. Sin embargo en cuanto la adolescencia llegaba a su final, no supieron describir qué había sido el detonante para que el joven de ojos verdes siempre parecía buscar el desagrado de los demás hacia su persona. Se había ganado con creces la incomodidad del personal del castillo y hasta cierto punto el temor. Y es que no había duda de que él mismo parecía orgulloso con el apodo de su padre:

-Mi hijo, encamina sus dotes hacia provocar que los demás se sientan timados y parece siempre querer sacar provecho de ello. Sin duda, mi hijo es el Dios de las travesuras.

Y desde el primer momento en que el 'tierno apodo' llegó a sus oídos, revistió su rostro con una alargada sonrisa y un brillo ladino en sus ojos. Se sabía capaz de hacer que todos le odiasen o le temiesen, ¿cuál era el propósito? Siempre desconocido. Thor muchas veces lo reprochó. No eran raras las discusiones que los hermanos tenían, ya contando con dieciocho y diecisiete años.

Las malas bromas que ambos se gastaban disminuyeron conforme crecieron, Thor solo se divertía haciendo locas expediciones suicidas en busca de peleas, el nuevo grupo de reclutas había traído a él un bonche de buenos amigos. Primeramente, llegó un rechoncho compañero de cabellera roja y una ligera barba del mismo color. Gozaba de un corpulento físico que siempre le había valido de ser uno de los mejores en combate de cuerpo. Incluso Thor al inicio le costaba batirse a duelo con él. 

-Volstagg, un round más.

-Mi señor, hemos excedido el tiempo de práctica. -Decía con un pequeño aceleramiento en su respiración. Thor le miró con una mueca de molestia.

-No me llames así, por favor, ya hemos combatido varias veces fuera de Asgard, creo que es momento de que puedas llamarme por mi nombre. Antes que ser un príncipe soy un asgardiano más y merezco tener el afecto de grandes amistades.

Y el regordete compañero le sonreía, pronto sería conocido no solo por su gran valentía al combate además de sus habilidades, sino por su estómago que era comparado con un estrepitoso agujero negro. Nunca parecía estar satisfecho.

Después de él, llegó un valiente caballero que a corta edad había dejado pasmados a la mayoría de los maestros espadachines.

-Mi nombres es Fandral. -Y ante su voz melodiosa, todas las chicas del pueblo caían rendidas, no era extraño verle rodeado de hermosas doncellas que buscaban su compañía. Pero eso no fue lo que le interesaba a Thor, sino la maestría con la que empuñaba una espada, su resistencia sobrenatural y siempre su optimismo. Al principio parecía no caerle muy bien al gran Volstagg pero terminaron siendo grandes aliados del príncipe Thor.

Los tres asgardianos competían y siempre parecían entretener al pueblo de Asgard con competencias y retos hacia los más atrevidos asgardianos. Llegando de un lugar lejano con una sombría mirada, batió el mazo contra los aliados de Thor, un hombre de negra cabellera que jamás habló durante el combate y dejó pasmados incluso al príncipe del trueno. Cuando hubo acabado el reto, Fandral había terminado con un par de costillas rotas, sin decir nada, el extraño contrincante se acercó y entregándole un pequeño frasco con un líquido extraño, Fandral se atrevió a beber del recipiente y fue asi como el hombre rubio pudo reponerse casi en instantes de sus heridas. Una pócima curativa, no muy común incluso en el pueblo mítico de Asgard. El príncipe mayor se acercó a él.

-Muchas gracias, haz demostrado ser un increíble contrincante. Muestra tu rostro hacía tu príncipe y dime tu nombre.

-Hogun, mi señor.

Y el hombre hizo una reverencia.

El gran trío de aliados que Thor consiguió, no solo forjó una gran masa de admirables guerreros sino también de fantásticos amigos. Se les veía pasar mucho tiempo juntos, a Hogun le costaba un poco más, pero siempre caía rendido ante las ocurrencias de los demás. Eran muy jóvenes y estaban en el mejor momento para divertirse, con la longevidad que compartían, siempre fueron protagonistas de asombrosas hazañas que dejaban boquiabiertos a los habitantes de los nueve reinos. Pronto se hicieron más conocidos bajo el nombre de "Los tres guerreros" (wow, que nombre tan original) y el castillo estaba siempre de buen humor dado que los jóvenes irradiaban de excelente humor a la milicia y a la gente de servicio.

Todos excepto a uno...

-Muy bien Loki, ahora hazlo más grande.-Decía Frigga con calma. Su hijo mantenía elevadas sus manos mientras de estas brotaban volutas de luz verde, ante ellos se alzaba una impresionante bola de energía.

-Esto no es más una ilusión, hijo mío. Haz dominado el aprendizaje del arte de controlar la energía vital a tu alrededor, podrás usarla para el bien. Por ahora lo has logrado maravillosamente tomando la energía prestada de las flores que crecen aquí.

Y así era, un grupo de varias flores marchitas yacían en el suelo del patio del gran castillo.

-Toda la energía del universo, es prestada hijo. Y hemos de devolverla a su tiempo justo.-Comentó.

Loki permanecía callado mientras escuchaba atentamente a su madre.

-Así como unos nacen, otros mueren y la energía siempre fluye. No somos nadie para manipularla y quitarsela a los demás. No es imposible, pero el hacerlo no significa que nos estamos alejando de la brecha de la muerte.

Esta vez su hijo sonrió de una cierta manera algo oscura, cosa que su madre no notó.

-Recuerda Loki... Somos longevos, no inmortales. No estaremos en esta tierra por siempre. ¿Entiendes?

-Si, madre.-Respondió y devolvió la energía a las hermosas flores ante él que pronto se llenaron de belleza radiante. Frigga contempló satisfecha.

-Ve a descansar hijo.

-No me siento cansado madre, iré a la biblioteca.-Dijo y le besó la mano con afecto. Solo se miraron un poco y él le extendió su brazo para escoltarla castillo dentro.

Una vez que había dejado a su madre en su habitación, volvió a besarle la mano y se alejó para internarse en las grandes estanterías de libros místicos de Asgard. Eran tantos que ocupaban nada más y nada menos que una de las torres principales del castillo, esencialmente diseñada para contenerlos. Un mar de conocimiento que no podía escapar de las manos de alguien tan habilidoso como Loki. Así que era de gran orgullo para él el hecho de haber acabado con toda la biblioteca en lo que va de su vida. Desde bebé que había comenzado a leer y hablar, supo distraer y enriquecer su mente de grandes conocimientos de todos los nueve reinos. Así que tal vez, él podía ser un poco 'retraído' pero era increíblemente inteligente, más que su hermano. Uno era la fuerza, el otro la sabiduría.

Aunque esto... No parecía satisfacerle del todo.

No había conjuro en el mundo que pudiera borrarle de su mente todas aquellas situaciones donde su padre siempre se alzaba de su asiento para aplaudir los logros de su hijo mayor, al derrotar un gigante, al llegar de una victoriosa batalla.

Si Loki le obsequiaba a su madre, un ramo de flores, Thor cortaba el árbol entero y se lo traía en el instante mismo. Si Loki mostraba sus grandes habilidades ilusorias y mágicas antes su padre, le recibía con una sonrisa y un:

-Bien hecho. Loki.

Pero no fuera Thor, entrando por la puerta cargando la cabeza de un lejano enemigo. En ese momento Odín abandonaba su asiento para recibir en brazos al ensangrentado muchacho que no parecía más que un cerdo siendo premiado por revolcarse en el lodo.

Loki, siempre odio el ensuciarse. La fuerza bruta utilizada como una simple arma, cuando se tenía el poder la mente, del habla, de la manipulación. Y es que Loki era excelente para ello, era hábil como una serpiente, podría escurrirse en las mentes más fervientes y corromperlas. Sabía utilizar sus habilidades de elocuencia para escapar a situaciones de muerte. Era hábil con sus manos eso sí, no hay que descatimar la habilidad para las armas de corto alcance. Una vez que estuvieses cerca de él, te ganabas una herida mortal segura.

Pero esto... Nada de esto parecía importarle a Odín. Así que es por ello que Loki había olvidado el porqué de su aprobación. Repudio sus días infantiles donde buscaba que los ojos de su padre brillasen tanto como lo hacían con Thor.

Su madre lo conocía, hablaba con él, intentaba enseñarle que su padre lo amaba, en una manera más sobria.

-Hijo mio, tu padre no es solamente musculo, es un hombre sabio y tu lo sabes. Es por ello que su trato contigo es diferente, es más sereno, porque sabe que a ti no te gustan los afectos tan desmesurados, como los que Thor recibe. No te quiere menos, solo te quiere a un modo que se acople a ti.

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que yo quiero lo que Thor quiere?-Mascullaba con dolor e ira.

Su único refugio, era su madre y su hermano. Le odiaba por ser el favorito, le odiaba por hacer en Odín lo que él nunca pudo. Pero le amaba como solo un hermano puede, como solo un hombre puede amar a otro hombre. He aquí la debilidad del dios de la travesura.

No importa, cuanta información retenga en su mente, ni cuantas habilidades desarrolle. Loki lo único que quiere es sentirse bien consigo mismo, necesitaba de un padre que le recordase que era importante, quería el mismo afecto que recibía su hermano mayor. Porque quería fingir que le molestaba, pero en su fuero interno deseaba todo aquello de lo que parecía privado.

Y a su vez, se odiaba por esto. Se odiaba sentirse inferior y odiaba que su interior le pidiese afectos. Como un niño que extiende los brazos para ser alzado. Odiaba sentirse así.  
Loki tiene un conflicto, una maraña de emociones negativas que se enraizan en su corazón. Que cada vez manchan más la imagen de su padre y la de su hermano. Este último parecía siempre lograr que el odio que Loki pudiera sentir, se desvaneciera.

Siempre lo lograba, Thor no tenía la inteligencia de su hermano, pero tenía una vitalidad e inocencia que le proveía de un comportamiento más humilde. Por ello adoraba abrazar a su hermano en las noches frías cuando eran niños, hostigarlo por los pasillos cuando tenía dudas sobre una lección, porque amaba molestarlo para obligarlo a usar magia. Thor siempre buscaba a Loki y este tenía que ser siempre el hermético.

Siempre tenía que recibirlo con una negativa, y al final, siempre ceder a los deseos de su hermano mayor. Siempre había sido así. El encantador hermano mayor, con su hermano menor el necio. Un dúo sin igual. Hasta que llegaron los amigos de Thor...

Ahora ya no pasaba tiempo con él, cada vez sus lecciones iban separándose más y más. Thor ya no parecía interesado en seguir preguntando a su hermano, ya no había interés en seguir manteniendo a Loki como su compañero de combate. Tampoco parecía ser ya, su aliado en travesías y aventuras.

Loki se había quedado... Solo. Y le purgaba sentirse solo. Sino podía ganar la aprobación de su padre y la atención de su hermano, los obligaría aunque eso fuese ir en contra de las reglas. Y Loki lo lograba. Hacía rabiar a Thor al punto en que al rubio no le quedaba de otra mas que enfrentar a su hermano menor. Los ojos azules relampagueaban y chocaban contra los ladinos ojos verdes.

-¿¡Qué te pasa Loki!? ¿¡Cuál es el punto de ser tan altanero con los sirvientes del castillo!?-Lo arrojaba contra las paredes del recinto donde comían. Loki apenas y se inmutaba por el agarre brusco de su hermano. Arqueaba una ceja.

-Me alegra el hecho de ver sus rostros llenos de incertidumbre, no pueden creer que un hijo de la corona, sea capaz de tales cosas.  
Thor le miró sin entender. El menor volvió a hablar:

-Tu te has llevado el premio al mejor guerrero, al carismático hijo de Odín, al confidente de mi madre. ¿Qué me queda a mí?

No lo decía como una suplica, sonreía mientras hablaba, pero Thor sabía que le escupía las palabras con un cierto dejo de frustración. Le soltó de las ropas.

-Loki, deja de ser un envidioso. Cada uno tiene su propia personalidad. ¿Por qué quieres destacar solo en lo malo?

-Por que tal vez en ser malo, es en lo que soy bueno... hermano.

Y salió de la habitación.

Sin embargo, todo se limitó a buscar la atención de las peores maneras.

Hasta ese fatídico día.

En la misma temporada en que desconoció a su padre. Cuando su piel se tornó azul y sus ojos nadaban en mares de sangre. Supo, que algo no encajaba ahí, tal vez la pieza extra, era él mismo.

-...Tus manos estaban bañadas en sangre Jotun ¿Por qué me recogiste?-Habló con la voz cortada.  
Y Odín callaba, sin dar señales de volver abrir sus labios.

Poco a poco la ira desbordaba el alma de su joven hijo. Todos esos años, acogiéndolo bajo su techo, brindándole un papel que no le pertenecía realmente. Todas las anécdotas que con anterioridad vivió a lado de su hermano. En realidad solo eran extraños que sintieron lástima por un pobre bebé abandonado que incluso fue repudiado por los de su propia clase.

-Eras un niño inocente.

-¡No! ¡Tu me tomaste UNA razón! ¿Cuál era?

Y de nuevo el padre de todo sellaba su voz. ¿Esa era su respuesta? ¿La indiferencia? La ignorancia y el desasosiego. Odín no era un padre, era un guerrero y solo podía ver por sus propias tropas y pueblos. El tema del bebé de Laufey... Solo era la respuesta a una idea tonta de alianza entre dos reinos.

-¡DIMELO!-Le gritó y sacó tan solo una mísera parte de la frustración.

No soy su hijo... No lo soy... Nunca lo fui... Mi madre... NO, frigga... No me dio a luz... Este hombre ante mí, me ha mentido, me ha condenado a cargar con algo que no debía cargar nunca. Y el muchacho por el que siempre me cambió... Ni siquiera es mi hermano. ¿Qué soy sino una reliquia más en esta sala? No, dímelo Odín, dime que me equivoco.

-Una alianza... A través de ti, que trajera paz, una eterna paz.

No había vuelta atrás, el mundo que Loki creyó conocer, solo era una ilusión. Él, que se había hecho experto en transformar la realidad a su antojo, se había dado cuenta de que llevaba cientos de años viviendo un juego de títeres donde Odín, era el titiritero.

Hace siglos se prometió nunca volver a llorar. Se lo juró ante un Thor moribundo, juro que no volvería a mostrar esa debilidad. Sin embargo, en ese instante, ese decreto se rompió. Del mismo modo que Loki rompió en llanto. Como un niño, de vuelta al momento donde fue recogido del suelo frío de un templo Jotun. Por lástima, por un plan mal trazado. Por un hombre que intentó ser un padre y se convirtió en un verdugo.

-Entonces... ¿No soy más que otra de tus reliquias de batallas ganadas? ¿Solo estoy aquí para cuando llegue el momento en el que puedas usarme?

-¿Por qué tergiversas mis palabras?

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO?

-Eres mi hijo, es la única verdad. Lo que aconteció antes de que llegases aquí, no importó y no importa. Quería protegerte de la verdad.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ SOY LA PESADILLA DE TODO TU PUEBLO? ¿POR QUÉ SOY EL HIJO DEL ENEMIGO QUE ASESINASTE EN EL PASADO? AHORA LO ENTIENDO, TODOS ESTOS AÑOS PREFIRIENDO A THOR, ¡PORQUE NO IMPORTABA CUAN FUERTE DIJERAS QUE ME AMABAS! ¡YO JAMÁS ESTUVE A LA ALTURA DEL TRONO! ¡PORQUE JAMÁS PERMITIRÍAS A UN GIGANTE DE HIELO SENTARSE EN EL TRONO DE ASGARD!

Las rodillas del Dios tambalearon y suspiró un "no". Alzó su mano intentando tomar a su hijo. En ese momento, Odín deseo poder revertir el daño que le había hecho, deseo que ese joven iracundo ante él, fuese de nuevo ese niño tímido de ojos verdes, de risa contagiosa, él mismo que pedía cada cumpleaños que su padre lo alzara. Deseó que ese hombre ante él que lo desconocía como su padre, volviese en sí. Quiso suplicarle. Si él pudiera, le hubiera dicho:

Loki, toma mis memorias, busca en ellas, y verás que el plan inicial fue desechado en cuanto sentí el calor de tu frágil cuerpo. Te amo, tal y como amo a Thor, tal y como amo a tu madre. Mi niño, busca en mi mente, verás la chispa de orgullo que había en mí cuando te veía crecer. La curiosidad que me inundaba cuando espiaba tus prácticas de magia, sabía que te ponías nervioso, por ello nunca me atreví a salir de mi escondite. Perdóname, por pedirte ser mi hijo y haber puesto contra ti, la verdad. Perdóname, creí que obraba de la mejor manera. Te he amado y te seguiré amando. Tu siempre serás, mi hijo.

Pero no había manera de comunicarle ello. Ya no, el destino había decidido que esa semilla que Loki abrigó desde niño, germinara. No con odio, porque él sabía que al final, no podía odiar a su padre. Pero si podía verlo siempre con un velo de tristeza. Con un dejo de frustración. Porque ya no podía atesorar su recuerdo como un cálido recuerdo, sino como una amarga realidad. Es aquí donde vemos que el príncipe de las travesuras, aún es muy inmaduro.

Pero algo tenía que haber, Odín rogó en esos momentos por una luz de verdad, algo que si bien no borrase la memoria de Loki, pero que lo ayudase a ver, la verdad en las palabras de su padre. Fue un instante, un fugaz instante. Loki no podía entender porque el estoico rey de Asgard se desplomaba ante él. Cayendo sobre las escaleras, titubeando le miró la respiración calmada y sus facciones tranquilas. El pelinegro no entendía, pero le miró caer y no pudo ayudar a reanimarlo, en vez de eso, solo se cercioró de que aún tuviese un pulso estable. Con toda la inseguridad de los nueve reinos, tanteó su mano.

Es aquí donde Odín pide un milagro... Y es escuchado.

En ese segundo, una imagen corrió por las neuronas de su hijo. Un vistazo rápido de todos los momentos donde Loki fue el centro de atención del rey de Asgard.  
-No, más despacio, por favor.-Susurró Loki ante las imágenes que llegaban agolpándose en su mente.

-Es demasiado, no puedo ver lo que me quieres decir.-Sollozó con fuerza mientras se veía cuando era un niño, cuando su padre puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño.

"Mi pequeño, haz aprendido bien las artes mágicas de tu madre, pero debes mejorar, aún puedo ver el rastro de tu magia" (N/A: Capítulo 3)

"Disculpame Loki, no quiero perderte...No voy a perderte... Nunca... Mi hijo" (N/A: Capítulo 6)

"¡Oh, creí que ya eras demasiado grande para eso!"

"Nunca se es demasiado grande para que mi padre me cargue" (N/A: Capítulo 7)

Y el momento en que le pidió aquél terrible favor.

"Borra, las memorias de tu hermano..." (N/A: Capítulo 10)

De vuelta a la realidad. El joven miró a su padre inconsciente en las escaleras. No pudo procesar todas esas imágenes y recuerdos, no podía, pero aunque él no lo supiese. Algo se había sembrado en su ser. Un rayo de esperanza. Algo que con toda calma le decía: "Loki... Siempre seremos tu familia... Y Siempre te amaremos"

-¡GUARDIAS! ¡AYUDA!

Y Odín cayó en un onírico mundo donde sus hijos, fueron el centro de todo su sueño. Uno de ellos, terminó siendo necio y obstinado. El otro, demasiado cegado por su orgullo para ver la realidad. ¿Qué clase de padre había sido?

Aún así, Loki no quitó de su mente, ganar un lugar en el corazón de su padre adoptivo. Quería tomarlo, quería arrebatar de las manos de Thor, todo ese cariño que él nunca tuvo. Es por ello que dejó que los Jotun entrasen hasta el castillo, dejó que probasen el néctar de la efímera victoria. Para poder hacer algo que de seguro ganaría su amor.

-¡SOY EL HIJO DE ODIN!- Y fue así que destruyó todo su pasado, en cuanto aquél gigante de hielo colapsó, Loki sintió que toda su historia antes de Asgard, había desaparecido. Pobre criatura ilusa.

Lo intentó, todos los dioses saben que loki intentó redimirse aún antes de cometer la barbarie contra los del midgard, con los planes del Tesseract, él intentó detenerse, pero su odio y ceguera total, no podían irse tan fácilmente.

-¡NO PUEDES DESTRUIR A UNA RAZA ENTERA!-Le gritó Thor quién finalmente había vuelto de su condena en el Midgard y había vuelto decidido a detener a su hermano menor.

-¿Por qué no?-Río cínicamente.

-Mírate hermano... Tu dijiste que te encantaría destruir a todos los gigantes de hielo con tus propias manos.

Y le golpeó el rostro con el cetro del rey. Pero Thor no se inmutó ni un poco y le miró.

-Pelea contra mi.-Y comenzó a atinarle golpes certeros. Loki nunca se quedó atrás en habilidades de combate.

-¡NO VOY A PELEAR CONTRA TI, HERMANO!

-¡YO NO SOY TU HERMANO!-Le escupió.

Su corazón se rompió en ese momento, porque sabía que debía mostrarse frustado, porque no había cabida en su corazón más que para el odio por la mentira de su vida. Pero se arrepintió al segundo siguiente. Romper toda conexión con Thor, aunque él no fuese su hermano de sangre, era de las personas que más amaba. ¿En verdad lo iba a negar? El orgullo en su interior le dijo que si.

-Detén esto... Es una locura.

-¿Locura? ¿Eso es?

Y de nuevo sus lágrimas rodaban porque quería arrojarse al suelo a liberar su carga, porque quería retroceder en el tiempo, quería cambiar las cosas, quería ser hijo de Odín, quería ser hermano menor de Thor.

-¿LO ES?-Le masculló, pero más que recriminarle a su hermano, se recriminaba a sí mismo.

¿En verdad esto es lo que quieres? Se preguntaba en su interior y la respuesta era no. Pero el caos liberado, no iba a tener paz dentro de poco. Menos ahora que desconocía a su hermano.

-Estar en esa sucia tierra te volvió blando. ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

Y en su corazón nació un ardor. Un celo tal que se notaba en sus facciones. Una mujer. Una vulgar mujer de la tierra media que osaba en depositar sus afectos en el Dios asgardiano. Que se atrevió a separarlo de su hermano, recordó en esos instantes los encuentros íntimos. Las largas noches que pasaron abrazados desde niños, las conversaciones donde Thor siempre insistía en decirle a loki: te quiero.

Los besos que llegaron a compartir...

"Un beso de reconciliación" (N/A: Capítulo 4)

"Siempre perdóname Thor, siempre..." (N/A: Capítulo 10)

"Esto es el amor, una emoción, no es un ecuación de libro..." (N/A: Capítulo 12)

Lejanos de lo tradicional. Ambos sabían que existía entre ellos, un afecto que rebasaba los lazos sanguíneos (ahora inexistentes), un amor que se alzaba en contra de las miradas púdicas del pueblo de Asgard. Ambos conocían las emociones que existían, pero jamás se atrevieron a ahondar en ellos ¿Por qué? Porque eran hermanos, porque eran hijos de la corona, porque una noche sucumbieron ante sus deseos y casi consumieron su unión pero se detuvieron. Porque los hermanos se abrazan, no se besan en la boca. Pero justo ahora que uno de ellos descubría que no había lazo sanguíneo... No podía ejercer su amor, porque la barrera que al principio impedía que estos dos seres se amaran con libertad, fue la misma que provocó que Odín resultara un mal padre y Thor se enamorara de una mujer humana.

Poco a poco el Dios travieso sentía como todo lo que amaba le era arrebatado. Siendo así ¿no te darían a ti también ganas de destruirlo todo y a todos? Sin importar a quienes lastimases.

Loki perdió el amor de su padre, por sus raíces y perdió el amor de su hermano, por la mentira y el estúpido encanto de una mujer Midgardiana.

-Bueno, pues tal vez... Podamos terminar con esto, ahora.-Le escupió.

Fue así la primera batalla en siglos, donde los hermanos estaban decididos a que uno de los dos debía ser destruido o por lo menos relegado de todo poder. El grito de batalla que ambos compartieron fue lo único que los unió. El choque de sus armas, la hostilidad de Loki y el repudio de Thor ante sus acciones. Si iba a ser un hijo repudiado por su padre, buscaría hacerlo sentir el ser más infame de la tierra y si su hermano ya no lo amaba, lo mataría, para que nadie más lo tuviese.

La locura en verdad se apoderó del hermano menor, en verdad se hizo merecedor del título de Dios de la locura en ese momento. Aún así, a momentos de lucidez intentaba salvarse a sí mismo. Contemplaba a Thor intentando destruir el Byfrost.

-¿Eres imbecil? nadie puede destruir el puente arco iris.

Pero su hermano mayor no se detenía ¿qué intentaba hacer? ¿Detener la destrucción de los nueve reinos? ¿Todo por una mujer?

Los celos, los celos ahora llegaban a su mente. Thor estaba dispuesto a quedarse varado en Asgard con tal de no ver morir a una mortal.

-No seas idiota, si lo haces, no podrás volver a ver a esa mujer.

En un principio podía sentirse que Loki se preocupaba por los recientes sentimientos de su hermano, pero en realidad, él se sentía frustrado de ver hasta dónde podía llegar Thor, por una mortal. Escogía a la mujer, antes que su hermano. Eso lo terminó de destrozar. Por ello intentó detenerlo aunque en el último segundo el Byfrost fue destruido.  
Pero Odín, una vez que había despertado, sabía de antemano los sucesos por los cuales estaban pasando sus hijos y en un parpadeo se encontraba sosteniéndolos antes de caer al abismo del Byfrost destruido. Sabía, que no podía retener más a Loki, que no podía convencerlo de que sus palabras eran reales. Porque la verdad que su hijo debía encontrar, debía hacerlo solo, tal vez con la ayuda de su hermano, pero en la soledad Loki podría entender el amor que Odín siempre le profesó y así, tal vez redimirse.

-¡LO HICE POR NOSOTROS PADRE! ¡POR TI... AHORA SOY DIGNO DE SER TU HIJO! ¡LO HICE POR TI!

Y de nuevo esas palabras.

-No, Loki.

Y el mencionado oscureció su mirada de una manera horrible. Odín sufrió terriblemente lo que ocurrió después. El menor de sus hijos, desapareció en el abismo infinito que se había creado. Pero el padre de todo, no era tonto. Sabía que su hijo no se quitaría la vida, buscaría la manera de regresar, su hijo era muy inteligente.  
No podía hacer más.

Tenía que confiar, en que, en algún momento, el joven se daría cuenta del amor de su padre y del amor de su hermano. Solo tenía que confiar, aunque él no viese ese momento, tenía que confiar en su amado hijo Loki.

Mientras, consoló a su hijo. Pidiéndole siempre, que no olvidase la conexión que ambos compartieron tantos años en su niñez, misma que no podía romperse, que sería ese lazo, el que salvaría a Loki de la locura infinita y de su desamor.

-Solo tu puedes salvarlo.-Le dijo la noche en que Thor le confesó que no podía ser aún el próximo rey de Asgard. Con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, el rubio asintió y recordando todas las anécdotas contadas con anterioridad, se alejó. Sabiendo que la guía de su corazón, siempre lo haría llegar a él. Y el ojiverde sabía que su camino siempre terminaba en los brazos de su hermano.

-Te abrazaría si estuvieras aquí...

-Aquí estoy.

Esta fue la historia, de cómo dos corazones inocentes bailaron en el vaso de un destino que terminaría separándolos, aun así, es la historia de cómo la semilla del amor verdadero lograría alzarse victoriosa. Aún ante los pecados de ambos, siempre saldría a flote. Hasta en el último momento, él se lo recordó, aunque sus manos estuviesen manchadas en sangre y su consciencia mancillada por mentiras de otras personas, él se lo recordó con todo el sentimiento de su corazón:

-No te preocupes hermano... El sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros.

Sus corazones estaban destinados a terminar juntos, atravesando terribles tormentas, al final... Ellos siempre estarían juntos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. 

-.-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-   
(creando epílogo, espérenlo)


	14. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer el trabajo. Hasta aquí llega mi historia, espero les haya gustado. Próximamente comenzaré a trabajar en una nueva, espero pueda gustarles de nuevo.
> 
> Saludos desde México.

Finalmente la batalla había terminado, ante los ojos de un pueblo milenario vieron su tierra natal volar en miles de miles de pedazos. Los antiguos cánticos no podían haber estado errados, el Ragnarok debía llevarse a cabo, no había poder divino que lo pudiese impedir. Inclusive el padre de todo lo sabía. Aún así, era una realidad difícil de digerir. Por el gran cristal contemplaron la destrucción de Asgard, su historia, su vida, su auge y ahora su decadencia.

Todo quedó… Hecho pedazos.

-Recuerda, Asgard no es un lugar… Es su gente.

Thor finalmente pudo despegar su mirada y se perdió en los relucientes ojos ambarinos de Heimdall. Entendió sus palabras, solo asintió. Debía estar preparado, a sus espaldas estaba un pueblo desahuciado, sin un sitio a donde dirigirse. Él ahora debía tomar el poder, debía finalmente tomar el trono, aunque ya no existiese físicamente. Cerró sus ojos.

Padre… Toma mis miedos y vuélvelos cenizas, ilumíname con la verdad hacía mi pueblo, derrama sobre mi tu gracia y ayúdame a guiar a nuestra gente.

Permaneció en silencio un poco más mientras seguía orando. Finalmente soltó un largo suspiro, al abrir sus ojos sintió las miradas de sus compañeros de batalla. Banner aún era verde y permanecía realmente calmado, Brunnhilde, la valquiria aguardaba su próxima orden y tal vez esperaba ansiosa que festejasen la victoriosa salida. Tal vez podría emborracharse.

Con el semblante de un rey, Thor giró sobre sus talones. Enseguida, la vista de su gente se posó sobre él, y pudo sentirse, sin trono y sin cetro; un verdadero rey. No importaban las joyas, una responsabilidad ahora estaba sobre sus sienes. Alzó sus manos y todos se hincaron ante él.

-Nuestro pueblo… Ha vivido milenios, muchos más de los que podemos recordar o vivir. Sus historias se guarecen en nuestras memorias y en nuestra lengua. Nuestra vida, se recuenta ya no en libros sino en nuestra misma existencia. Nosotros, somos Asgard. No somos las grandes columnas del castillo, ni las gloriosas calles revestidas de gozo. En nuestras venas corre la tradición guerrera, la sabiduría de la naturaleza, el honor de nuestra historia. Somos nosotros, los que mantendremos vivos todo esto. Es por ello, que, ante ustedes, mi gente, he de demostrar mi liderazgo de mejor modo del de mi padre antes de mi y del padre de mi padre antes de él. Seamos leales ante nuestros dioses… Y estos… Nunca nos abandonarán, es por eso que les pido. Que dejen que su rey, los guíe.

Los rostros revestidos de esperanza y orgullo se alzaron con sonrisas y aplausos. Korg incluso se unió al festejo con grandes aplausos que retumbaron debido a su corpulento cuerpo. Varias mujeres osaron en acercarse con reverencias y le tomaron de la mano.

-Mi rey, por favor sígannos, deseamos poder ayudar a sanar sus heridas.

Y Thor asintió con humildad. Con paso firme, se abrió paso entre la multitud y siguió reverenciando ante el pueblo que lo aceptaba como su legítimo rey.

-Parece que lo está tomando bien.-Dijo Brunnhilde con los brazos cruzados mientras veía al rubio caminar.

-Esta aterrado.-Dijo Heimdall sin hesitar.

-Pero… lo hará gloriosamente .-Añadió.

Ante la emocionada gente, una mirada se clavó en la nuca del nuevo rey y este enseguida sintió un respingo, detuvo su paso y con un cierto temor giró levemente su faz.

En medio del gran gentío, unos ojos verdes centellearon, mientras un disfraz le hacía ocultar su verdadera forma física. Thor le sonrió de medio lado como señal de saluda y tal vez de despedida. Enseguida el hermano menor con su disfraz se movió y Thor continuó su camino. Con el bullicio calmándose Thor pudo descansar sobre una superficie blanda que parecía una cama de figura redonda. Las curaciones duraron un poco más de dos horas. Era lamentable la pérdida del órgano ocular del nuevo rey, pero no se podía hacer gran cosa.

-Mi rey, ante la pérdida de su ojo, hemos preparado esto para usted.

Protegido por una seda roja, una muchacha se acercó con una reverencia y descubrió del paño, un parche de cobre remachado con algunas molduras en oro apenas perceptibles. Thor, terminaría viéndose como su padre.

En ese momento, le extrañó como nunca, debido al gran ajetreo con Hela y Sakkar, Thor no se había podido dar el lujo de sentir la pena de perder a su padre. Mientras tomaba el parche entre sus manos, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, de su cuenca faltante apenas y brotó un poco de sangre. Nuevamente las mujeres corrieron con paños para evitar una nueva hemorragia.

-Lamentamos la muerte de vuestro padre, el gran Odín no tiene comparación y no dudamos de que su reinado sea igual o más maravilloso que el de él.-Añadió una.

-Me aseguraré de que así sea.-Respondió Thor y procedió a colocarse el parche.

Con un poco de mas ayuda pudo finalmente revestir su herida. Permaneció callado en una pose tranquila. Con la mirada perdida pudo sentir el ardor de sus músculos, el cansancio de su garganta, el embrollo de su mente. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado, y no tenía manera de concebirlas todas en un instante, ahora era un rey que debía velar por los demás y no le quedaba de otra.

Atendieron a la puerta.

-Un momento.

Una muchacha de cabellos dorados llegó hasta Thor y tras su reverencia habló:

-Mi señor…

Pero no continuó, tanteó entre mirar el suelo y los ojos de su nuevo rey.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó preocupado el rubio.

La chica tomó un poco de aire y pudo articular palabra.

-Hemos… Recuperado los cuerpos de los grandes guerreros…

Esta vez su mandíbula se endureció terriblemente. Exhaló un aire caliente e inflamó el pecho. Tendría mucho por que lamentarse ahora. Esa noticia, terminaría cayéndole como un balde frío.

Los grandes guerreros… Sus mejores amigos.

Se alzó de su lugar.

-Volstagg… Fandral… Hogun…

Todos los presentes inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto por los nombres de los caídos.

-La gloria de sus proezas y de su valentía por defender Asgard será recompensada con creces. Todo el pueblo, deberá rendirles todo el deseo de su próxima reencarnación y nueva vida. Habremos de pedir por ellos para que no sean olvidados por nuestros dioses.

Un minuto de silencio y enseguida volvió a reunir todo el valor que pudo, aunque su garganta parecía destrozarse por las siguientes palabras:

-Sé que no contamos con los recursos necesarios, pero prepárenlos, deben llegar al Valhalla con sus mejores galas pues mi padre ya los espera.

Y con una sonrisa lastimosa, los hombres que llevaron la fatídica noticia asintieron. Los preparativos se llevaron en solemne silencio mientras el nuevo rey incluso ayudaba en su realización. Entre las manos obreras y la gran magia que muchos de ellos poseían, se hicieron de un barco de dimensiones humildes donde podían reposar los cuerpos de los héroes caídos. Se les atavió y llenó de joyas y regalos para el Dios Odín que habría de recibirlos.

Thor permaneció largo rato a un lado de los tres, a momentos acomodaba sus cabellos o sus ropas, a momentos hablaba con ellos. Sollozaba y les prometía un lugar reservado. Esperaba que pudieran llevarle un mensaje de agradecimiento a su padre. Esperaba poder volver a verlos, en otra vida.

Desde su niñez, sabía que la muerte era un tema de suma importancia para un pueblo mítico como Asgard. Había celebrado entre risas y llantos la partida de varios guerreros y grandes hombres que no pudieron continuar su camino. Veía las ceremonias desde el regazo de su madre.

Jamás se imaginó que vería a su madre partir ni a sus tres amigos.

La guerra, realmente era una plaga venenosa, algo que no debería ser un éxito, ni un elixir de vida. Porque arrebataba más de lo podía regalar. Ahora nuestro rey, habría de gobernar lejos del gran legado estratega de sus colegas. En un solitario trono, debería honrar sus nombres y procurar forjar a los próximos héroes de Asgard. Se levantó, finalmente listo para verlos partir. A su lado se encontraba Heimdall quien colocó como aliento, su mano en el hombro de Thor.

-Es hora.-Susurró.

Enseguida se acercó Brunnhilde y con una media sonrisa se reverencio y dijo:

-Mi rey.-Con un dejo de sarcasmo. Thor bufó irónico. La valquiria portaba una reluciente armadura de plata, del mismo brillo de la luna. Una capa de un eléctrico azul y su cabello recogido y cubierto con un casco forjado por los mismos dioses. No era de menos, una valquiria misma llevaría las almas de estos héroes caídos a su banquete de bienvenida. Sería su escolta a la gran gloria de Odín. Sus agraciados dotes no podrían mancillarse con los malos hábitos aprendidos en Sakkar. El deber aún era parte de ella, y el honor de ser una guía espiritual y de luz ante los caídos, era siempre un estandarte que ahora no buscaría borrar con alcohol.

El funeral se llevó a cabo, debido a que era lejos de una zona terrestre no había manera de que el barco partiese desde una superficie acuosa como era tradición. Colocaron el gran navío por fuera de la nave, sujetándolo brevemente para poder rendir honores. Aún no sabían cómo habrían de despedirlos en eso otro hombre apareció.

Se escuchó un "aaah" de asombro mientras escucharon el eco de los zapatos del hombre de cabellos azabaches abrirse paso. Con un gran casco dorado del cual sobresalían dos cuernos de oro.

Thor alzó la palma en señal de calma. Loki era un despiadado asesino cuando quería, cuando estaba aburrido, pero sabía que, por su hermano, era capaz de estarse calmado.

-Me necesitarán para eso.-Susurró Loki. Llegó hasta el primer escalón que conducía a Thor. Se miraron.

Se contemplaron como las obras de arte, como dos estatuas de rebosante hermosura que parecían que en cualquier momento romperían el molde y se unirían.

Con una sonrisa total de diversión, Loki curveó los ojos en señal de travesura. Pero cambió su pose.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Siempre te dije, que había esperado este día, tanto como tú.

Y con un asombro aún mayor, vieron al hijo adoptivo de Odín inclinarse ante su nuevo rey. Con lentitud y elegancia Loki clavó los ojos en el suelo y esperó que su acción fuese lo suficientemente buena para el pueblo que lo estaba observando. No duró mucho puesto que Thor se coló ante él.

Alzó su mano con intención de acariciarle el rostro pero Loki lo detuvo.

-No, no… Desharás la ilusión.

Claro… El no podía seguir arriba de esa nave. Thor entristeció la mirada. Agachó su faz y suspiró.

-Aún así, hazme el favor que te pido.-Le suplicó y en esos ojos azules Loki podía ver de nuevo a un niño. El mismo que tantas travesuras le hizo hacer.

-Como ordene mi rey.-Sonrió y alzó sus manos de las cuales brotó un brillo verde. De repente este mismo brillo inundó el barco con los tres guerreros, y le hizo levitar del otro lado del gran cristal que protegía del exterior a todo Asgard.

Una vez en el aire, la valquiria sacó su emblemática espada. Habló fuerte y claro, en un idioma que ya nadie podía recordar del todo, propio de los seres más antiguos, de la historia de Asgard. Pronunció la palabra Odín, la palabra Valhalla y blandió su espada en el aire. Fue entonces que el barco improvisado, brilló y comenzó a avanzar lejano a ellos.

Todo el pueblo se hincó, despidiendo a los hombres que defendieron y perecieron en su cometido bajo las terribles órdenes de Hela. Mientras el barco se movía, un cetro llegó a manos de Thor. El mismo que su padre empuñó tantos años. Una vez que veía como se alejaba susurró:

-Descansen por ahora, hasta que su pueblo, vuelva a necesitar de su valerosidad.

Alzó su mano y recordó el momento mismo en que vio a su padre hacerlo, la noche en la que despidió a su madre, deseaba poder algún día ser tan grande como Odín, por ahora, despediría a sus amigos. Golpeó el suelo con el cetro y enseguida el barco ardió en un fuego divino. Las volutas ardientes poco deshicieron sus cuerpos y sus atavíos. Pronto parecían elevarse en un cielo inexistente y perderse. Un brillo dorado recorrió la nave, sus integrantes y el cuerpo de Thor.

-Están despidiéndose.-Decía la valquiria.

El rey volvió a llorar mientras en sus oídos aún resonaban el blandir de las espadas que tantas aventuras acompañaron a los hombres, las risas, los brindis que compartieron. Todo ello, se guardaría en su memoria. Soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió.

-Hasta luego.

Y el barco desapareció en un fuego celestial.

El paso de la vida a la muerte, ahora debía celebrarse. El pueblo entero cocinó y sirvió bebidas de gran sabor, todos en ella participaron. Banner finalmente pudo volver a sentirse tranquilo aun siendo Hulk y unirse a la celebración mientras contemplaba impresionado la gran aceptación del cuerpo de Brunnhilde con el alcohol. Entre el llanto de algunos, las risas y bendiciones de otros, pasó la noche.

Thor acompañó a su pueblo, brindó con ellos y se regodeo del apoyo de toda su gente. Acompañó a grandes guerreros y ancianos de Asgard, hablaron sobre las próximas decisiones, un asentamiento, una nueva administración. La búsqueda de la estabilidad para un pueblo milenario. Thor aun se sentía algo atiborrado de obligaciones pero intentó mostrarse lo más preparado posible, deseaba tener a Loki a un lado que le explicase qué hacer, pero claro, él no estaba ahí. Esto último lo dejó pensando. Prontamente se despidió, se disculpó y pidió la comprensión para poder pasar el resto del luto a solas. Sin ninguna inconformidad fue despedido por su pueblo y se dirigió a su habitación. La gran nave podía alojar a todos en perfectas condiciones cómodas, con comida necesaria. Aunque no ilimitada.

Thor pronto tendría que buscar la manera de mantenerlos. Era su deber ahora.

En cuanto entró a la habitación de nuevo, se deshizo de su casco y de su capa. Colocó el cetro en una base de oro dispuesto para ello y se giró hacía los frascos de líquido embriagante que había.

Un gran espejo se abría ante él.

Primeramente tomó un vaso de cristal donde sirvió el alcohol. Todavía con la ansiedad en sus acciones casi arrojó el envase mientras tomaba la copa. Finalmente, pudo soltar un gran suspiro. Ante él, un hombre corpulento de cabellera corta y rubia le miraba. Su reflejo parecía tan distinto.

En él ahora estaba marcada la responsabilidad, el trono, la pérdida y las acciones bélicas. Todo podía verse en su rostro ahora. Había tenido que cambiar de manera muy pronta. Suspiró de nuevo mientras observaba de cerca el parche sobre su faltante ojo. Su padre estaba también en ese reflejo. En esa expresión de nostalgia, de dolor, de ira y de honorable deber.

¡Cuan parecidos ahora eran!

Thor siempre había sentido la necesidad de refutarle a su padre las acciones que tomó mientras estaba en el trono pero ahora, se sentía un tonto por haberlas hecho. Ahora estaba sobre los zapatos que su padre tomó y sobre el caminó que sus ancestros tomaron.

Suspiró todavía más hondo. Continuó rozando la superficie de metal del parche. Sin despegar su mirada, apenas y se inmutó cuando una nueva silueta apareció en el espejo.

Unos ojos verdes y unos cabellos negros se hicieron presentes. Enseguida la expresión de Thor cambio por una más dura y fría.

Se giró apenas para encararlo.

-Te queda bien.-Habló.

Dejó el recipiente con el líquido alcohólico. Su corazón se aceleró. Sus manos temblaron por escasos segundos y no quiso evidenciarse ante su hermano. Al menos, aún no lo había perdido a él. Quería tenerlo siempre para sí, aunque fuese un demente. Aunque se resistiese a quedarse en casa, entre los brazos de su hermano.

-Tal vez no eres tan malo como pareces hermano.-Le dijo finalmente y procuró mirarle.

-Tal vez no lo soy.-Respondió el hombre con gran elocuencia y una sonrisa.

Se había mantenido a la raya de las circunstancias y eso ya era de mucho que aplaudir al hermano menor. Thor recordaba los momentos antes cuando presencio al igual que todos, el funeral.

-Gracias…

Loki hizo un respingo. No lo esperaba. Su hermano mayor jugueteó con la tapa de la botella de vino.

-Si estuvieses aquí… Tal vez te daría un abrazo.-Y tal cual lo hizo en la prisión de Sakkar le arrojó el objeto esperando que prontamente la ilusión desapareciera haciendo un inocuo daño.

Le abordó una ligera sorpresa cuando vio la mano alzada con el objeto entre sus dedos… Era real.

Loki… Estaba ahí.

-Aquí estoy.-Susurró.

Loki cerró los ojos apunto de soltar otra desenvuelta oración propia del él, cuando sintió un pesado agarre en todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos en una total sorpresa cuando dejó de sentir que sus pies tocaban el suelo.

-Thor ¡bájame ahora mismo!-Le gritó.

Pero el mencionado solo soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡ESTAS AQUÍ!-Exclamaba mientras reía y hacía caso omiso a los ajetreos de su hermano menor.

La palidez común de su rostro se tornó carmín mientras seguía sintiéndose una muñeca de trapo entre los brazos de su hermano. Quiso detenerlo por lo avergonzado que se sentía, pero algo dentro de él, le impidió hacerlo. Le llenaba de nostalgia esas acciones desmesuradas tan propias de Thor. Por momentos recordó su infancia donde no había lugar para nadie más, Thor solo tenía ojos para él. Así que prefirió fingir una mirada de disgusto mientras su hermano aún reía con gusto.

Lo colocó de nuevo en el suelo, Loki arqueo una ceja ante la expresión de auténtica felicidad de su hermano mayor, ahora rey.

-Tenías tiempo sin mantener una expresión así.-Le dijo.

Y ensanchó la mirada.

-¿Cómo no podría? Tengo a mi hermano aquí… Por un momento, creí que lo había perdido todo.

-Tu pueblo sigue en pie, con las esperanzas sobre ti y hay gente dispuesta a seguirte hasta la muerte.-Le comentó.

-Si, pero…

Su voz se oscureció un poco.

-Hemos perdido a nuestros padres Loki.

Otra vez el "nuestro". Loki siempre parecía contento de refutarle el hecho de que no estaba en nada conectado a él. No quería admitir que aún le gustaba sentirse parte de algo, aunque haya sido una mentira.

-Yo sé lo que piensas, pero… No importa la sangre cuando lo que nos unió siempre fue el sentimiento de amor y protección.

Estrechó las pálidas manos de Loki.

-Despedimos a nuestra madre, nuestro padre nos dijo "Los amo" antes de partir. Creí que todo ello, sería el detonador para que tu y yo nunca volviésemos a encontrarnos.

-Así lo creíste. No dudaste un segundo en decirme que Sakkar era el mejor lugar para mi, me diste una excelente lectura horrible de mi persona.

-Y no estaba errado.-Cortó Thor. Su hermano aguardó un momento algo sacado de sí por la afirmación.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto, ya te lo había dicho una vez; la comunicación abierta no era el punto fuerte de nuestra familia.

Y esta vez con un brusco movimiento Thor tomó de la nuca a Loki acercándolo a él.

-Deja de mentir Loki, ya no puedes engañarme más. Así que deja de cegarte ante una realidad que tu también ves.

El menor le contempló con una mirada más seria, esperando que prosiguiese.

-Las acciones de nuestros padres, nos mantuvieron juntos. Incluso esas fueron las últimas palabras que compartí con nuestro padre antes de que lo enviases a un asilo en el Midgard.

Se humedeció los labios y por un segundo miró el suelo:

-Odín, me dijo una vez, que solo yo podía salvarte.-Susurró y unió su frente con la de Loki. Este se removió un poco ante el contacto íntimo. Hacía siglos que no mantenían un acercamiento de ese tipo. A momentos le llegó imágenes de una situación que aconteció hace todavía más tiempo atrás, en una habitación oscura. Una situación que nunca se volvió a hablar.

Se apartó del rey.

-Loki, en el momento en el que estuve enfrentando a Hela, recordé algo que fui forzado a olvidar por un tiempo.

El mencionado le dio la espalda, guardaba una expresión de vergüenza. Regresaba desde el olvido para estar de nuevo en los interrogatorios de Thor. No podía volver el tiempo atrás, los momentos de felicidad entre ellos, habían acabado… O al menos eso creía.

-Ese día en el muelle, el día que nos atacaron los lobos en medio de la nieve.

Esta vez el ojiverde le miró anonadado. Es cierto, el sello se había roto, ahora Thor podía controlar las tormentas de nuevo. Se llevó una mano a los labios intentando ahogar su sorpresa.

-Recuerdo, que llorabas.

-No sigas.

-¡Lo recuerdo Loki! ¡Recuerdo tu llanto! ¡Tu desesperación!

-¡No sigas!- Se echó en el suelo hecho un ovillo contra la pared.

Y se cubrió las orejas pero pronto fue encarado por el rey quien le tomó del rostro. La promesa se había vuelto a romper, las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por el rostro de un hombre que se había jurado que no volvería a llorar. Se contemplaron un poco más, en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-"Mi amado hermano…" -Dijo

-"Mi amado hermano, descansa tu poder… Hasta que encuentres algo que quieras proteger…"

Loki soltó un sollozo ante las palabras que evocaban un momento doloroso de su pasado. El conjuro que había echo la mañana en la que su hermano mayor descansaba en un profundo sueño. (N/A: Capítulo 10)

-"Hasta que encuentres algo que quieras proteger más que a mi"-Finalizó Thor.

Y lo tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos esta vez ahogando su llanto en el cuello del hombre de cabello negro. Se quedaron así por largos segundos mientras los sollozos de ambos inundaron la habitación. La fuerza abandonó sus cuerpos, el orgullo se desvaneció y se unieron en un largo abrazo.

El mismo que compartieron tantos años desde que tenían memorias.

-Loki, te perdí una vez. No quiero volver a hacerlo.

-No sé.

-¡No, si sabes! Olvida lo que hiciste en el pasado, quédate conmigo, quédate con nosotros.

Lo tomó del rostro.

-Mi trono, será tu trono. Mi hogar será el tuyo. No más tontas peleas, solo tu y yo, sé que me podrás ayudar a guiar a nuestro pueblo. Siempre has sido más inteligente que yo en ello. Quédate… Te lo suplico.

Agachó la cabeza y la descansó en el pecho en el. La respiración agitada no ayudaba a pensar claramente, los cabellos azabaches se regaron por sus hombros, sus ojos verdes se perdían en cada detalle de la habitación donde estaban. Tras muchos años de locura, estaba teniendo lo que tanto había anhelado. Pudo evocar las memorias que su padre le transmitió la ocasión en la que descubrió que era adoptado. Y comprendió que ese fue el acto de amor paternal que tanto deseó.

Porque no evitó que se volviese un maniaco intergaláctico, pero si sembró en él, un rayo de esperanza que habría de despertarlo del valle de frustración en el que su inmadurez lo había obligado a hundirse. En verdad los milagros ocurren y Odín pudo partir, dándose cuenta de que había logrado salvar a sus dos hijos.

Sintió los brazos acogedores y las palmadas de alivio en su cabeza.

Una oveja descarriada que volvía a casa.

-No sé si el pueblo pueda aceptarme de nuevo. Tampoco puedo prometerte que no volveré a hacer daño.

Thor volvió a mirarlo.

-Yo sé que no lo harás. Estarás conmigo. Finalmente… estaremos juntos.

Y en sus ojos encontró el mismo brillo de aquella noche de copas. Cuando compartieron el lecho por escasos momentos.

-Esa mujer midgardiana-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Le interrumpió Thor.

-"Siempre me has cautivado por sobre todas las cosas"

Y le sonrió tiernamente acariciando sus mejillas. Tras siglos de indiferencia, finalmente la distancia entre ellos había desaparecido, no debían más ocultar lo que sentían.

Esta vez, lo acorraló:

-Espera, ¿qué haces?-Dijo nervioso Loki.

-Lo que me venga en gana, soy el rey.

En sus labios plantó un beso de ferviente sentimiento que llevaba guardado mucho tiempo, se separó enseguida.

-Un beso de reconciliación.

Y volvió a unirse con él. De nuevo habló.

-Un beso de bienvenida.

Le beso una vez más.

-Un beso de reencuentro.

Y Loki soltaba risas entre beso y beso. Su palidez se volvía de mil colores y sus ojos brillaban como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Recibía con su boca, el néctar que Thor le regalaba. Sus movimientos aún torpes pronto encontraban el caudal de sus emociones, pronto ya no había necesidad de seguir hablando. Solo de seguir sintiendo y desbordando aquello que debía callarse. No más.

La respiración cada vez subía más su velocidad y el vapor de sus bocas salía mientras la temperatura de sus cuerpos crecía. Pronto las risas se volvían pequeños gemidos y respiraciones hondas. Thor ya no aprisionaba las muñecas de Loki sino que las guiaba para que se enredaran detrás de su cuello.

Habían pasado muchas noches antes de poder continuar en lo que se habían quedado 'la última vez'.

Si había nuevas obligaciones que atender, estas tendrían que esperar.

Los escuálidos dedos que se perdían en la cabellera corta del rubio, mientras los anchos brazos estrechaban la cintura del Dios de las travesuras.

-Ven.-Apenas susurró Thor.

Y ambos se levantaron del suelo. La ansiedad de sus manos recorrían sus ropas y buscaban deshacerse de estas. Las pesadas hombreras, la cota de malla que protegía sus brazos, pronto todo eso acaba en el suelo antes de tocar la superficie suave de la tela de seda. La carne que mordía Thor inyectaba de placer al menor. El roce de piel con piel comenzaba dejar huellas.

Las pequeñas motas rojas de los besos salvajes en la espalda, en el abdomen, en las piernas.

El recorrido de cuerpos divinos. Los gemidos que uno soltaba y los gruñidos del otro. Las toscas manos de Thor revestían de caricias el abdomen de Loki y prontamente descendían.

-Espera.-Llamó Loki, pero no su súplica no fue escuchada.

Los dorados cabellos reposaron un poco más en el ombligo del menor y la lengua rosada comenzó a entregar placenteros gestos sobre el miembro del moreno. Cerró los ojos de golpe ante el choque de sensaciones que le provocaba. La humedad que pronto se escurría por sus piernas. Los sabores que inundaban cada rincón de la boca del rey. Quería entregarle todo aquello que pudiese ofrecer su ser carnal.

Recorría de nuevo sus muslos y Loki parecía enloquecer aún más mientras cubría sus labios intentando desistir de su melodía de placer. Mientras el movimiento de la boca de su rey, le proveía de un caudal incontenible.

-Más…

Y era escuchado finalmente con movimientos más rápidos.

Luego de hundir las uñas en la almohada de plumas, arqueo la espalda dejando finalmente llevar, soltando un largo suspiro mientras su cuerpo crispaba cada poro.

-No he terminado.-Dijo Thor.

Y alzó ambas piernas de Loki. El ojiverde con el rostro enrojecido y unas cuantas lágrimas asomándose le contempló.

-No pierdas tiempo, antes de que quiera escapar.-Dijo divertido. Y con una sonrisa aceptó.

Pronto sintió su ser resquebrajarse, mientras el miembro de su hermano se abría paso y una nueva oleada de placer le inundaba hasta la comisura de los labios. Abrió su boca en espera de un grito pero no llegó. Cerró los ojos, sintió el cuerpo de Thor encima de él y sus besos que recorrían su cuello y pecho.

-Comenzaré a moverme.

-S-si

Una danza tan antigua como el tiempo se llevó a cabo a puerta cerrada de los aposentos del rey. Dos cuerpos entregados, el vaivén de un hombre excitado y otro recibiendo todo el afecto. Los golpeteos en la cama, subían de nivel y el moreno miraba al rubio.

-Siempre…

Pero gemía entre palabra y palabra.

-Siempre… Esperé… Este momento.

Y la imagen de un ser entregado al placer carnal en los brazos de su hermano adoptivo fue el último detonador para hacer perder el poco sentido cabal de Thor. Con un relámpago recorriendo su espina dorsal, se aseguró de ver en el rostro de Loki toda emoción posible que le asegurase que Loki lo amaba tanto como lo hacía él.

-Ámame aún más.-Susurraba y entre el vaivén desenfrenado pudo sentir un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, el climax que finalmente se aproximaba y la consumación de su unión. Sus corazones ya estaban unidos desde nacimiento y ahora, el destino finalmente ponía sus cuerpos juntos.

-Thor, e-espera… Adentro no.

Con los ojos cerrados y un gran gemido ronco, soltó toda su virilidad dentro del cuerpo de Loki sin importar las súplicas y de manera desvergonzada, Loki olvidó esta ultima oración y dejó que su ser se sintiese lleno de aquello que convertía a Thor en un hombre fértil.

Dejó llevar su cabeza hacía atrás y pudo ver las estrellas más lejanas de toda la galaxia. El cosmos entero, sabía de su unión, inquebrantable.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese, las respiraciones agitadas, las gotas de sudor que recorrían sus sienes, los temblores en las piernas de Loki y la pérdida de su visión a momentos. Se arrojó de nuevo a sus brazos y fue recibido no con una negativa del menor.

-Creí que no te gustaba el sudor.-Dijo Thor apenas riéndose.

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme.-Habló con dificultad.

Sus cuerpos poco a poco desistieron del momento de éxtasis y volvieron a unirse en un estrecho agarre. Thor acarició los negros cabellos de su compañero y le miró con detenimiento.

-¿Qué piensas ahora? ¿Crees que por esto la gente me aceptará?

Thor sonrió.

-Lo harán. Ahora eres mi reina.

Y ante el término ocupado, el ojiverde soltó un bufido de risa.

-Y el loco soy yo.-Dijo irónicamente.

Pronto sintió que Thor le tomó del mentón.

-Loki… Estamos destinados a estar juntos. No pongas más oposiciones, tu lo sabes.

-Thor…

-Tu lo sabes…

-Thor…

-Loki…

-Ey Thor…

-¿Loki?

-¿Thor? Vamos, necesito que despiertes.

Y el momento se rompió enseguida. El mencionado se levantó de golpe como herido por un rayo, tenía la respiración realmente acelerada, giró su cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro. Se encontró con hombre de estatura más baja, con algunos vendajes en su cuerpo. Con barba y grandes ojos cafés.

-¿S-stark?-Preguntó.

-Estamos fijando el curso a la tierra. El mapache se está encargando de ello.-Dijo con voz casi calmada. Era obvio que el gran trauma estaba descrito en su semblante. Medio universo había desaparecido. No quería pensar en ello, no ahora, no tenía tiempo. Ya no era rey de nada, ni de nadie. Pero debía seguir buscando proteger todo lo que quedaba aunque fuesen cenizas.

-Te ayudaremos con tu hermano. Lamentamos no poder ofrecerte un funeral acorde a tus tradiciones pero—

-Mis tradiciones ya no existen.-Escupió la frase. Tony entendió que había tocado una fibra sensible y herida. Tomó un poco de aire para tampoco desmoronarse en ese instante.

-Te vuelvo a dejar a solas con él, pronto despegaremos la cápsula de escape, no te preocupes, tiene su dirección al sol. -Intentó sonar fuerte pero no pudo, regresó por donde vino de nuevo al centro de control. Después de que la puerta se cerró, el ojo azul de Thor contempló el vasto universo que se abría ante él, ahora ya no le parecía hermoso, sino un terrible recordatorio de todo lo que había pasado.

Si tan solo, no hubiese fallado en su golpe.

Volvió a sollozar amargamente mientras caminaba ante el cuerpo sin vida de Loki. Dentro de una cápsula pequeña de forma esférica descansaba el cuerpo del Dios de las travesuras.

Thanos, el maldito titán que no conocía los límites era un némesis existencial.

Thor nuevamente tomó el cuerpo y se abrazó a él, como si de un niño se tratase.

-Lo lamento hermano… Lo lamento tanto, te he fallado. Prometí protegerte y no pude hacerlo.

Lloró desconsoladamente. Del otro lado, los sobrevivientes restantes escucharon el dolor del Dios del trueno que retumbó por toda la nave. Permanecían en silencio mientras cada quien vivía un infierno en su interior. El ardor de su alma entera, la desesperación de no poder salvarlos, las forzadas despedidas.

Todo se había perdido, pero debían seguir peleando, aunque su mente estuviese a punto de corromperse.

Tony intentó mantenerse en sí de nuevo, tomó un micrófono y habló, su voz resonó en la cámara donde se encontraban los dioses asgardianos.

-Thor, es hora.

Y el rubio negaba con la cabeza. Debía despedirse de quien era su compañero de vida, de toda la vida. Del alma que llegó al mundo para unirse con la de él. La misma que vio morir en manos de un desquiciado enemigo, cegado de poder.

La ira, la ira poco a poco se abría paso, la tristeza se desbordaba.

Tenía que encontrar la fuerza, en sus oraciones pidió a su padre y a sus amigos que le diesen la guía para poder volver todo a la normalidad, para traer paz al universo. Para volver a traer a Loki a sus brazos.

Se apartó de él y se unió al resto de la tripulación. No compartió ningún contacto visual. Permaneció hermético.

-Liberando cápsula.

Solo hasta en ese momento, alzó los ojos y observó como el universo y la sed de un mounstro lo separaba nuevamente del ser a quien más amó y amará.

Ya no había cetro, no había fuego divino, no había oraciones asgardianas. Solo la soledad del espacio que engullía la pequeña nave. Nada más.

Con el dolor cargado en su espalda, se giró cuando perdió de vista la diminuta nave. Ahora debería pensar en cómo salvar a todo el universo junto con los sobrevivientes. Se alejó y su corazón se cerró para dar paso al raciocinio total. No más, amor… Por ahora.

La nave tomó impulso y en instantes desapareció.

La oscuridad y el frío del espacio aprisionó la pequeña cápsula, la cual comenzaba a corroerse lentamente. Un frío sin igual hizo que la única vista al interior se opacase con un velo de hielo. Siguió su curso. Lejano, cada vez más lejano.

Nadie en este mundo, puede decir cuándo se va. Pero al menos puedes intentar decidir, cómo te puedes despedir.

La capa de hielo se rompió cuando una mano dibujó sobre ella. Unos ojos verdes brillaron en su interior. El gran Dios de la ilusión, lo había vuelto a hacer. Sonrió un poco más y desplegó un tablero de la cápsula. Dio unas órdenes y la pequeña nave cambió su curso.

Se dejó caer cansado.

Recordando los llantos de su hermano, también pudo ver los recuerdos de este. Se sonrojó pensando en que sus últimos momentos con Thor fueron entregados íntimamente a la unión de ambos. A nadie más.

Cerró los ojos. Y se llevó una mano al vientre.

-Te prometo hermano… Que volveré.

Aguardó un poco y sonrió más anchamente.

-Volveremos, por ti.

Y siguió acariciando su (por ahora) plano vientre.

La navecilla desapareció. Mientras un zafiro se separaba de un jade. El mar del destino volvía a moverse, y es que puede que este sea caprichoso, pero mantiene sus decretos. Si ellos debían estar juntos para la eternidad… Así, debía ser.

-.-.-.-.-. FINAL DEFINITIVO .-.-.-.-.-


End file.
